


[IDWR-4] As Simple As Murder

by Erix



Series: IDWR [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第四部</p><p>一具无名尸体和一起疑点重重的杀人案之后，曼哈顿出现连续儿童失踪案，纽约调查局探员Steve Rogers在追查案件的过程中与意想不到的人再次相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0~5

### Prologue

_五年前_

身着橙色囚衣戴着手铐脚镣的嫌犯被两名狱警领了进来，法官、三名律师、检察官以及他们各自的律师助理早已就坐。嫌犯本人从没进过法庭，他偶尔在电视上看看公开的庭审直播，但那与他自己此时此刻所处的环境大相径庭。嫌犯抬头环视了一眼不大的房间，最后把目光落在唯一一把空椅子上。他知道，在自己看不见的地方，还有一群人正在旁听，那些人的决断将会影响自己的前途。而之后还会有另一群人，他们的判断将会决定更多人的命运。这多少让他有些担忧。

要是他可以像……那个人一样，轻易相信普通人的责任心和正义感就好了……

狱警解开嫌犯的手铐和脚镣，男人缓缓走到为证人预留的位置前坐下。他还以为自己早已可以镇定自若地面对一切了，但真到临场，他仍旧感觉有什么东西在自己的胃里打着结。该死的看守所早餐。

“下面请证人宣誓……”  一张卡片被递到眼前，嫌犯已经听自己的律师陈述过这个程序，他小心翼翼地捏起卡片，念出上面的文字，“我庄严宣誓……我将忠实履行法律规定的作证义务，如实陈述证词，不演义、不隐瞒。如违誓言，我愿接受法律的处罚和道德的谴责。”

“请证人陈述自己的姓名和职业。”

“我的名字是James Barnes，从1994年起到2011年为止，为名叫九头蛇的武器走私团伙工作。”

“能具体讲讲你的工作吗？”

James觉得嘴唇干涩，他用力咽了咽口水。房间里除自己以外的八人让这里显得格外拥挤，自己的律师和他熟识的检察官都就坐身旁，但不知为什么，James仍然觉得孤单，并且孤立无援。

他回忆起震颤和下坠，有人抓紧他，把他抱进怀里，保护他。有时候，James无法决定那些记忆到底带给他勇气，还是令他因为永别的可能性而更加胆怯——

沉默了片刻，James终于抬起头，回答道，“我是一名职业杀手。”

至少这一天，他决定要更加勇敢。

很久以后，James才知道，就在他独自面对审判的时候，纽约调查局探员Steve Rogers，他曾经的爱人和未来的伴侣，就坐在离法院不到50米远的公园里。金发男人旷掉了这天上午的复健，独自坐在寒风凛冽的户外，一直望着法院大楼的方向……   

_现在_

Matthew Manfrin被那个胖警官从警车后座上用力拽了下来，他脚下一个踉跄，胳膊肘狠狠撞在车门侧面，痛得他直想掉眼泪。今天真是太大意了，Matthew在心里骂着自己，看到那套迪斯尼限量版长发公主玩具让他开心得失去了警惕心。最糟糕的是那套玩具价值99美金，加上他当天从同一家商店里偷拿的其他东西，Matthew确定那已经超出了某个限额。

不能进监狱，身材瘦削的男孩这样想着。还好他早就有了逃脱的计划，这个计划包括抛弃自己背了三年整的旧书包，这多少令男孩感到心痛，但是Rapunzel显然更重要。

就在胖警官一手攥着男孩纤细的手肘，另一只手大力撞上车门之际，男孩奋力挣开了手，手铐哗啦啦地打开被丢到了地上，这种东西可困不住Matthew，他用尽全身力气，狠命从身后揣在胖警官的裤裆上，又抡起书包砸向警官的圆脑袋。在警官双膝落地之前，Matthew抱紧怀里的塑料盒子，转身便跑。

虽然Matthew今年只有十四岁，但他的脚步飞快，身后响起的抓小偷的声音一直停留在一段距离之外。男孩一边钻过人群，一边回头看，正在他沾沾自喜、打算穿过街道的时候，突然间，尖锐地汽车喇叭声四下响起。

噢，见鬼！一辆巨大的运货卡车正朝他呼啸开来。

还不待Matthew真正感到害怕，突然间，他的小身体被一双有力的手臂整个圈住了，他自己蜷起的手臂连着玩具盒子被压在胸前，完全不能动换。

Matthew感到自己双脚离地，被往后拖了一米远，大货车呼啸着从他眼前飞驰而过，急速的气流掀起他额前的短发，吹了他满嘴沙子。货车后面跟着几辆小车，不知哪辆车里传来一阵谩骂。

男孩这才想起挣扎，“呸！放开我，混蛋！”他用力踹着双腿，扭动身体，可就是无法移动一丝一毫。

“没人教你对救命恩人的第一句话应该是‘万分感谢’而不是‘混蛋’吗？”一个低沉陌生的声音在他头顶上方响起。Matthew听得出男人话音里带着努力隐藏的笑意，那趾高气扬的调调令他十分气恼。

“快放开我！”男孩再次努力挣扎，但是环住他身体的手臂有他自己的双倍粗，他向后蹬腿又完全用不上力气。正在Matthew无望挣扎的时候，胖刑警带着另一位警官沿着马路气喘吁吁地跑了过来。男孩感到有点绝望。

“听着，小家伙，你现在也跑不掉了，如果不想被关起来，最好老老实实的。”

男人的声音虽然听似温和，但却带着不容置疑的腔调。Matthew被放到地上，可之前抱着他的手臂仍然没有离远，一双大手牢牢抓住他的肩膀，把他钉在原地。男孩试图逃脱，但仍旧完全无法动弹。他扭头去看，男人站得离他很近，Matthew仰起头只能看到对方的下巴。男孩只好抱紧手中的玩具。

“哦，您好。感谢您——”胖警官凶狠地瞪了男孩一眼，男孩不由自主地往后缩，撞上他背后高大的身躯。警官抬起头，对抓他的男人倒是一副和颜悦色。

“纽约调查局探员，Steve Rogers。”Matthew感到有一只手离开了他的肩膀，但很快又按了回来，那只手里多了一个摊开的证件。纽约调查局，纽约警察局，这对于男孩来说没什么区别。另一个警察，真见鬼。

“我是Oliver Tuner警官……刚刚一不小心就让这混小偷跑掉了，真是麻烦您了。”

“哦，没关系，我恰巧认识这孩子，我想这只不过是个误会，我会带他去商场认错然后通知他的家长的。”

Matthew心中警铃大作，他才不认识什么探员，“他说谎！他是个变态！会把我抓去——”

胖警官恼怒地瞪了Matthew一眼，但他还是仔细看了看压在男孩肩膀上的证件，然后才满意地说道，“好吧，Rogers探员，我看他也不满12岁，如果你愿意负责处理这件事，那就拜托了。”

“好的Tuner警官，祝你今天愉快。”

Matthew眼睁睁地看着Tuner警官——他的克星也可能是救星——就那样转身离开了。Rogers探员放开一只手，收起证件。

“好了，现在让我来问问，你叫什么名字？今年多大了？”Matthew得以转过身，仰头望去，面对他的是一张带着微笑的英俊面孔。Matthew有些惊讶，他认为抓住自己的人至少应该长得面目可憎一些，但Steve Rogers的金发梳理得一丝不苟，一双蓝眼睛也格外有神，怎么看都太像电视里的警察男主角了。

“我根本不认识你。”Matthew坚持道，“别管你是谁，你这个大骗子。”

Rogers探员撇了撇嘴，说道，“好吧，这我必须要找点借口，我确实认识你。我从商场一路跟到警察局，就是为了给你说个情。”

Matthew怀疑地看着眼前这个奇怪的男人，“为什么……我根本没见过你。”

“那个，Rapunzel公主，我想她既不适合你的年龄，也不适合你的性别，虽然我对你的个人爱好没什么意见，但我猜那是份礼物。”

Matthew低下头，咬着嘴唇。他不信任这个男人——Matthew很少信任任何成年人，虽然他自己马上也要步入成年人的范畴了。他又沉默了两秒，等待时机，在感到肩上的手掌放松力道的同时，男孩飞快转身要跑，但这回他才踏出一步，就被一把捞住了腰，双脚再次离地。

“混蛋！快把我放下！”

“麻烦的小鬼，幸亏我家的小朋友们不像你这么难应付……”

Matthew感觉自己被抓着一路向前走，一直回到警察局停车场，然后被丢进一辆黑色SUV的副驾驶席。车门砰地撞上了。

“放我出去！”他敲打车窗。

“去警察局？”Rogers探员挑起嘴角指指身后，隔着玻璃对男孩做出口型。

男孩沉默了下来。金发探员绕到汽车另一边，跨上了驾驶席。他先给Matthew系好安全带，然后在裤兜里摸出了手机，男孩一脸疑惑地盯着他看，却突然听见咔嚓的快门声。

“你干嘛！？”

“鉴于你不肯告诉我你的名字，我只好自己想办法了。”Rogers探员说着也给自己系上安全带，汽车驶出了停车场。

最终，Matthew还是带着他的长发公主从商场逃走了，但那个时候，Steve Rogers已经为他的玩具付了钱。男人自己也买了一份同样的玩具，在他一边与收银员攀谈，一边掏出钱包付款的空当，Matthew飞快地抓起自己的玩具盒子跑出了商店。他一路跑过好几个街区，直到自认为安全才放慢脚步。Rachele感冒了，她今天没去上学，应该正在家里等她哥哥回去。Matthew看看手里的大盒子，露出笑容，这会是个大惊喜，别管过程有多曲折。

男孩愉快地吹起了口哨，一只手夹着盒子，另一只手揣进兜里。他的手指意外碰到了一个尖角。

那是一张名片，上面写着“Steven G. Rogers队长，纽约调查局”。Matthew想要把那张小卡片随手扔掉，但他犹豫了一秒，回忆起男人温和的笑容。男孩咬了咬牙，鬼使神差地把名片装回到口袋里……

 

### Chapter 1

“你的意思是说，他没有被送到学校老师或者家长手里，你就那么放他离开了？”James Barnes挑起一边的眉毛，看着自己的法定伴侣——纽约调查局探员Steve Rogers——熟练地把几种水果块扔进搅拌机里，机器兹兹乱响一阵，打出一小碗果泥。

“我还能怎么办？付钱付到一半就从商场里跑出去追人吗？放心吧，我已经查过那孩子了，他在警察局有过一次备案，原因也是偷盗。他家住在下城区，资料显示他与母亲、妹妹合住。看他衣着整洁，今年已经14岁了，我不知道还能为他做点什么。”Steve用勺子搅了搅塑料碗中的糊状物，向碗里兑了一点酸奶，自己尝了一口才递给James，“所以没什么好担心的，我最好还是尽快回来照顾自家感冒生病的女儿。”

James从Steve手里接过小小的米黄色塑料碗，叹了口气，“不是担心，Steve，你太好心眼了。也许他还没到应该为偷盗而坐牢的份上，但挨一顿教训总是理所应当的。你还说他有案底——”

“你这个护犊子的家伙，我敢说如果是双胞胎犯了什么错，你绝不是这个态度。而且我还没告诉你他偷了什么……”Steve耸了耸肩。

James单手叉腰，不耐烦地反驳道，“双胞胎绝对不会去商店里偷东西！好了，别卖关子了，他偷了什么？”

“就是那个喽。”

James顺着Steve手指的方向看过去，茶几上放着Steve从商场提回来的黑色礼品袋。他狐疑地走过去朝袋子里瞄了一眼，“Rapunzel？”

Steve笑着走上前，从袋子里取出包装盒，“嗯，限量版。他还偷拿了一副女童毛线手套，以及一个小发卡。那孩子看起来不像有什么特殊爱好的样子，我猜测那些都是‘买’给别人的。事实证明他有一个8岁大的妹妹。”Steve把盒子拿在手里掂了掂，翻了个面，看着盒底的广告语，“有些事情还是值得原谅的，比如偷一份‘给等待的女孩的完美礼物’……这玩意也是贵得离谱，但好像卖得不错，所以我自己拿了最后一盒。”

James看着Steve皱起眉头的样子，不自觉地想笑，“家里可有三个孩子，两个女孩，你买了一份礼物，准备送给谁啊？”

Steve呻吟了一声，委屈地看向James，“我根本没想过这点——”

“果泥弄好了没？”女人的声音从楼上传来。

“这就好！”James朝楼上喊了一声，他又转向Steve，收起揶揄的语气说道，“好了亲爱的，无论买给谁，先把‘公主殿下’拿回屋里藏好。如果你要送给Lisa，明天就再去给Brian买点什么，如果是给咱们家闺女的，那就得藏上几年了，Maggie还不够年纪玩这个。看来‘等待的女孩’要想找到主人还得再等一段日子……”

Steve叹了口气，显得有些气馁。James却觉得他可爱透了，忍不住倾身上前在他嘴唇上接连吻了几下，直到爱人再次翘起嘴角，“快把玩具收好，我先去送饭啦。”

James笑着上了楼。他穿过二层走廊，轻手轻脚推开一间房门。屋里的金发女人Erica Peterson正怀抱着Steve与James一岁大的女儿Maggie Barnes在屋内踱着步子。Erica的职业是自由撰稿人，她也是Maggie的代孕母亲，自打Maggie出生，Erica便带着她自己的一对双胞胎子女搬到James和Steve的家里与他们同住，以便照顾刚出生的女婴。

真是时间飞逝啊，James在内心里感叹着。转眼间Maggie已经长到了可以断奶的年纪，两家人不必再共同居住，但家里的三个大人和双胞胎谁都没提过再次分家的事情。小孩子们一旦安顿下来就把永远当作理所应当，而大人们只是在不可避免的时刻到来之前努力拖延。

“嘿，小家伙怎么样？”James轻声问道。

“只是上午体温有些偏高，现在已经好了，本来也不用叫你们俩提前下班的。”Erica把Maggie的身体托起来，让小女婴在她怀中坐好，James从小碗里舀了一勺果泥，放到Maggie嘴边，Maggie贴着勺子舔了一下，尝了尝味道，才放心张开嘴巴，James把勺子送进婴儿口中。

“好点了吗？”Steve也走了过来，靠在门边上。

Maggie伸出小手，抓住James的手腕，把头凑向还没伸到嘴边的勺子，又吞了一大口。

“起码食欲不错。”James笑道。

“对了，既然你们俩都在这……”Erica突然说道，“我正好跟你们说件事情。”

James有些担忧地抬起头，Maggie仍然攥着他的手腕，用力摇晃。

“不是什么大事！”Erica立刻补充道，她露出不好意思的神色，“我知道现在才说有些不公平，但我也是刚刚才确定行程。我想下个月带双胞胎一起去佛罗里达度假……和Sam一起。”

“噢老天，这真是个好消息！”James把勺子丢进碗里，单手给了Erica一个拥抱，Maggie夹在中间，不满地哼哼起来。James连忙放开Erica，又塞了一勺食物给Maggie。

“真是恭喜你们，虽然大家一致认为你们一年前就该在一起了，但这种好消息总是不嫌晚嘛。”Steve也笑着说道。

“谢谢你们。”Erica真诚道谢，她又看向Maggie，“可重点在于，这就意味着你们必须请个保姆。”

Steve和James交换了一个眼神，两人心里都明白，即使他们真会因此遇到麻烦，也不能让Erica为这件事操心。

“我们会想办法的，不必担心。”Steve走过去从女人怀里抱起女儿，“你也辛苦工作了一整年，又要替我们照顾Maggie，又要写稿，现在好不容易工作告一段落，出去玩玩是应该的。我们总得学会自力更生不是吗？”

Erica笑了笑，踮起脚尖，亲吻Steve的脸颊，“好了，说道自力更生，如果你们俩看着Maggie睡觉，现在我就去接双胞胎下学，顺便帮他们俩向学校请假。”

“没问题。”Steve说着抱起Maggie向屋外走，小婴儿扭着身子，从他手臂侧面探出头，眼巴巴地看向James手中的塑料碗。James快步跟上去。

 

吃饱后的小婴儿很快便在James怀里睡着了，Maggie不是个挑剔难照顾的婴儿，两个月前便已能够睡足整夜，没有大人看管时，她也只喜欢呆在自己的圆形毯子上安静地对玩具搞破坏。有时候James甚至怀疑自家闺女小猫附体，只喜欢呆在圈定的地方，即使把她抱到地板上，她还是很快便会自己爬回圆毯中央。

James和Steve商量着请保姆的紧迫性，也许他们可以轮流照顾Maggie，直到找到价格适当又值得信任的人。那并非经济问题，Erica早在搬来家里后不久便拒绝了二人继续向她支付营养费的提议，而半年以前，她甚至开始向二人支付房租。Maggie给Steve和James带来的经济开销远没有达到二人两年前的预算。

问题在于，他们应该分配多少时间和精力来找保姆，或者他们是否该尝试尽可能地轮流请假。就好像在回答他们的疑问一样，Steve的手机突然震了起来。他掏出手机看了看屏幕，“不是调查局……”

James看着爱人接起电话。

“Steve Rogers……哦你好！这可真是个惊喜，真是好久不见呢……四年？五年？嗯、嗯，我很好……我正在家里——现在吗？”Steve的表情变得严肃，他看了James一眼，James朝他点点头，“噢，不用，我搬到布鲁克林了……这样，但我想我还是过去看看吧。”

Steve挂上电话，长长叹了口气，“是个老朋友，Linda Taylor，在布鲁克林医疗中心工作。她说医院里出了件奇怪的事情，想叫我去看看……虽然不是工作，但是……”

“好了，不用解释了Steve，如果你认为有必要，就去看看吧。反正我会在家的，照顾一个睡着的婴儿用不了两个人。”

Steve终于站起身，弯下腰亲吻James的嘴唇。James回吻他，并在这个亲吻变得没完没了之前把爱人推开了，“路上小心，早点回家。”

“遵命。”Steve笑着向他敬了个礼。

James听到前门开闭的声音，抱着女儿躺倒在沙发里，他闭起双眼。温暖的小身体压在他的胸口上，那份重量让James感到安心。当然，有Steve在身边的时候总比他不在的时候感觉更好，但James从来不需要太多的陪伴，更何况现在他也并非无人陪伴。James轻轻抚摸着女儿的小身体，“有时候还是希望他不要太辛苦……”

 

飞驰在前往市镇公园的路上，Steve有点后悔下午多管闲事，耽误了一小时的宝贵时光，他本可以把那些时间花在家里的。已经到了交通高峰时段，他没有驾驶汽车，而是向James要了摩托车的钥匙，一路开往下城区医院，这样可以节省更多时间。

Linda Taylor曾经兼任过调查局的医学专家，Steve因此与她熟识。Linda早在五年前便申请退休了，Steve本以为她会辞去医院的职务来调查局做专职顾问，没想到老人反倒谢绝了调查局的邀请，成为医院的研究院的荣誉教授。问及理由，她只是回答，比起和死人打交道，她还是更喜欢与有活力的年轻人在一起。

虽然Linda在电话中反复重申并非什么紧急事件，但Steve却觉得久未联络的Linda突然来电，语调和措辞都有些奇怪，就好像对什么事情感到不确定。在他与Linda交往的若干年里，这位长辈从来都带着那种从容的自信，她精于业务，很少出差错，多年的经验让她拥有这样的资本。可这一次，显然有什么在困扰着Steve的这位老朋友。

Steve把摩托车停好，直接来到医院的研究院楼，他对布鲁克林的这家医院有着复杂的感情。一年半以前，James因为Steve办理的案件身受重伤，险些殒命于此；而一年前，他们的女儿Maggie也在这同一家医院降生，为他带来前所未有的喜悦。每次看到医院的招牌，Steve都不免唏嘘。

Steve走进一层大厅，正想去前台打听Linda的办公室所在，未想对方已经在接待处等他了。Linda Taylor是个矮小敦实的女人，今年65岁，戴着金丝边眼镜和她招牌式的亲切笑容。每次面对Linda，Steve都有一种小学生面对老师的错觉，就好像这位和蔼又渊博的长辈无所不知。

“噢，Steve，真是好久不见。”Linda踮起脚给了Steve一个结实的拥抱。

“确实好久不见，我们在调查局都很想你呢。”Steve笑着回答道。

“哈，几年没见，嘴巴倒是变甜了。”Linda笑着评论，Steve刚想开口，却被打断了，Linda继续说道，“别想说我变年轻了，亲爱的，我早晨才刚刚照过镜子。倒是你看起来比我上次见要清爽多了。”

“是吗？近些年确实发生了不少事情……”Steve摸着自己的下巴，有些不好意思地掏出手机，点开相册，“我从没想过自己会变成这种见到熟人先要晒照片的讨人厌的家伙，但是……”

“怎么会？”Linda笑眯眯地接过Steve的手机，看向Steve一家三口的照片。

“我结婚了，那是James和Maggie，Mag已经一岁了。”Steve指指手机屏幕。

“哇哦，Steven Rogers，我要对你刮目相看了。”Linda赞许地翻着Steve的手机相册。

“你呢？家人还好吗？”

“他们好得很，我的外孙女去年刚刚结婚，嫁给了一个澳洲小伙子，他们马上要一起移民新西兰了，老Jimmy这叫一个舍不得。”Linda感叹道，“好了，我就不拿这些事情来浪费你的时间了，你一定想快点回家陪陪孩子，跟我来吧。”

“到底出了什么事情？”

Linda沉默不语，挽起Steve的手臂，带他进入电梯，按了地下一层的按钮。待电梯门关闭，她才回答道，“因为这事关医院的声誉，所以我也不好声张，只能找个熟人。我们最近发现了一具无名的尸体……”

“尸体？如果死因可疑的话为什么不报案？”

“事实上我们报案了，但警察并未受理，医院也不愿意深究，但我总觉得过意不去。”

“警察为何不受理？”

“因为那具尸体是在我们太平间的冷柜里发现的。”电梯门很快再次打开了，Steve感觉到地下室的阴冷气息扑面而来，他们穿过青绿色墙壁的长走廊，进入了一扇玻璃门，这里虽然灯光明亮，却仍旧脱不掉那种冰冷的质感。Linda为Steve取了面罩、橡胶手套、一次性防护服、鞋套等装备，待他穿好后，又领他进入另一扇金属门。

研究院的太平间与医院太平间不甚相同，这里只存放那些被捐赠以供医疗研究的遗体。太平间除了存储尸体的冷柜还有大量空间，并且紧邻实验室。Steve可以看到实验室内，实习生们环绕着试验台，在倾听导师的讲解。

Linda领着Steve走到竖直排列的冷柜面前，拉开了其中一扇方形小门，尸体袋随着铁板滑了出来。Steve注意到这具尸体还不足五英尺长，“小孩子？”

“我们对他没有任何记录，只能判断他的年龄在8到10岁之间。”Linda说着拉开了尸体袋的拉锁，里面露出一个男孩的面孔。

男孩面颊仍旧丰满，而且表情平和，但他皮肤的色调透露出已经死亡的事实。

“他是怎么死的？”

“他死于肺部感染，诱因是流感。”Linda抱起手臂。

Steve挑起眉毛，他能想象警察们被找到医院，大失所望的不耐神情，“一具在医院太平间里发现的、死于流感的尸体……”Steve总结道。

“是的，我知道这听起来很荒唐……”Linda垂下手，“Steve，虽然看看老朋友让我感到高兴，但我还不至于为了看你，就特意把你叫到太平间里看尸体。这里与医院的太平间分开管理，每一位捐赠者的姓名都会被记录，即使研究人员不知道那些名字，但我们总是心怀感激。我们这里不接收无名尸。这个孩子，他被发现在成年男性的存尸柜中，我们这才发现蹊跷，找来工作人员询问。太平间负责人——我的老朋友Bob——说他从来没有签收过这具尸体，而且他不可能搞错。我们试着确定他的身份，但无法找到任何病例记录。在确定他死于流感后大家还紧张了一阵子，因为你知道，我们不接收某些重症传染病患者遗体，但事实证明他所携带的流感病毒并非稀有品种。医院在不情愿之下报了警，可警察只是草草查找了适龄失踪人口，没有符合的描述。警察判断是医院登记错误……但我总觉得内心不安。”

“这段时间有非法入侵的案例吗？”

“这里是研究院，除了顶层的珍贵器材和药品，其他区域管理不如医院严格，总有学生们出入……”

“但运尸体进入太平间肯定是需要登记的。”

“没错，但我们也没有专门的时间，一旦有捐赠的遗体，我们就会登记收入。”

“都由你们的人接管存放吗？”

“并不是，如果是医院来的员工，他们会被分发冷柜编号，记录死者的死因后自己去送那些遗体。虽然可以不区分死者性别年龄统一存放，但为了方便取用，从两年前我们开始区分儿童、成人，并按性别分类储存，而且传染病有着专门的存储区域。我们很少犯错，之前仅有过一例，那次事件也有记录可循。而这次的事情，实在是太蹊跷了。”

“确实……”Steve沉吟道，“你可以确定他的死是自然原因吗？”

“确实是自然原因……你可以看到，他全无外伤，非常健康，连牙齿都干净整洁，只是死于疾病。”Linda皱着眉头，Steve敏锐地看出事实不仅如此。

“还有什么疑点吗？”

“要说疑点的话，是他体内没有药物治疗的迹象……这种流感，如果及时治疗是不会死人的，我可以确定他没有经过医院的治疗。当然了，如果出现突发高热，家长可能选择物理降温，送到医院有可能为时已晚了。但是……这种情况，就好像他从来没到过医院，就那么……”

“你的意思是家长玩忽职守，然后把孩子送进太平间来隐瞒实情？”Steve抱起手臂。

Linda抬起头，看起来对Steve的提问有些不满，她严肃地说道“臆测不是我的工作，我只是陈述自己观察的事实。但我必须承认，不是没想过你提到的这种可能性。”

Steve再次低头沉思，Linda仿佛为之前的苛责感到内疚，轻轻咳嗽了两声，“你看Steve，我非常抱歉……”

“哦，这没关系，但你要理解，质疑就是我的工作。说回到可能性……你的猜测与实际情况也有矛盾不是吗？你说他非常健康，听起来不像来自一个不负责任的家庭。”在Steve这样说的同时，他也回忆起两年多以前与James共同经历的另一起案件，有时候干净整洁的牙齿不能说明任何问题。

Linda犹豫了一下，“这倒是事实。我不知道，Steve，所以我想把事情搞清楚，至少我想知道这孩子是谁，他从哪里来。”

“那再让我问问，你别笑我天方夜谭。”Steve抬头说道，“这种感染，人为的可能性又有多少呢？”

Linda沉思了几秒，“很低很低……这不是过敏反应，也不是中毒。我很难想象用流感病毒杀人，因为这种病毒本身也不致命。要说人体试验，这类病毒也没有哪怕一丝一毫的实验价值。我们联系了流行病预防中心，他们也认为只是我们的登记错误。但是我总觉得……”

“我了解这种感觉，Linda。”Steve认真地说道，“我答应你会尽可能地帮你调查这件事情，但是我能做的不比警察更多，顶多是查找失踪人口。但我可以向你保证不会马虎了事。”

Linda感激地点点头，“谢谢你，Steve，我知道我能指望你。只要你帮忙关注一下失踪的孩子就好，最好能知道他的名字。现在让我们离开这里去喝杯咖啡吧。”

Linda收好男孩的遗体，经过消毒区，带着Steve回到研究院大厅，Steve赶着回家，便谢绝了Linda的邀请，临走时Steve突然问道，“哦，对了，我家女儿最近也有点感冒，我不会带什么传染病回家吧？”

“应该没问题。保险起见，回家哪也别碰，先好好洗个澡。”Linda回答道。

“好的。”

“好爸爸Steve Rogers。”Linda笑道。

“和她另一个爸爸比起来，我可真是自愧不如。”Steve回答道。

 

Steve回家时，晚餐已经做好了。James正与Erica在客厅里聊着天，Lisa听到开门声便冲了出来，Steve连忙躲开小女孩的拥抱攻势，“听着，Lisa，先别碰我，我刚从医院回来。先让我去洗个澡。”

Lisa面带谄媚，乖乖地挪到一边，让Steve通过。Steve心下狐疑，经过客厅时向James投去疑惑的眼神，James只是朝他耸耸肩。

Steve把换下来的衣服全部扔进了洗衣机，用他能忍受的最烫的水温把全身上下冲了个遍，这才下楼加入晚餐。Lisa仍然用充满期待的眼神看他，连Brian都在小心翼翼地偷瞄他。

“说吧，什么事情？”Steve唯一能想到的就是躺在楼上卧室里的长发公主。

“Steve！你就不能请假和我们一起去佛罗里达吗？”

这倒是出乎Steve的意料，他挑起眉毛看向Erica，“我是很想和你们一起，可真的不能请假……”

“我都说过了吧。”Erica接口道，“纽约的坏蛋是没有假期的，Steve无法走开。”

“那让James和我们一起去好不好？还有Maggie！”Lisa再次问道。

“这……”Steve不知该如何开口拒绝。

“James都告诉你们他和Maggie要留下陪Steve了……”

Lisa噘起嘴，嘟哝道，“哪里有那么多坏人——”她正说着，Steve的手机又响了起来。Erica瞪了.Lisa一眼，小女孩闭口不言了。

Steve在心里大声抱怨，这虽然成功堵住了Lisa的嘴，但他真不希望自己今晚还要被叫出去工作。

Steve疲惫地起身，来到客厅抓起扔在客厅茶几上的手机，“Steve Rogers。”

“嘿，老大，抱歉打扰。”电话里传来Joffrey Quinn的声音，那是Steve手下的一名调查员。

“如果你现在叫我跑外勤，你就等着下月加班吧。”Steve没好气地说道。

Quinn显然为此犹豫了起来，他沉默了两秒钟，然后说道，“事情是这样的，我有一个在下城区警署的警察朋友，他打来电话说遇到了一起有点奇怪的案子，看起来是普通的抢劫杀人，但他总觉得有疑点，想找咱们看一眼。如果你今晚真没时间的话，我想你可以批准我找别人一起去看看现场？”

又是“奇怪的案子”，Steve在心里琢磨着，这一天他遇到的“新鲜事”可真不少，商场里偷玩具的少年，太平间里的无名尸体，抢劫杀人。就因为这些事情每天都在发生，所以Steve才永远也忙不完，“好吧，你去吧，随便找谁都行，如果真有什么问题，明天再向我汇报。”

“好的，队长！”

“对了！别忘了把你的报告打完！”Steve敦促道。

“知道啦。”这个回答却没什么热情，“那我挂了，今晚愉快。”

“你也是。”Steve回答道，电话里传出嘟嘟嘟的忙音，他这才缓缓放下手。回头的时候James就站在他身后。

“不去真的可以吗？”

“嗯，没关系的。目前还不知道是不是我们的案子，只是Quinn他多管闲事。”

“这也真是什么样的领导带什么样的下属。”James叹了口气。

“对不起……”Steve立刻抱歉道。

“别道歉，Steve。我们谈过的。”James露出鼓励的微笑。

Steve低下头，“不光是为了你们……我只是想多和你们一起呆一会儿，如果我们也能去佛罗里达的话那该有多好。可是总有干不完的工作——”Steve的额头突然被弹了一下，他猛然吃痛，有些恼怒地抬头瞪着James。

“事不过三，你这个月已经抱怨第三回了。你说欢迎我随时打醒你的。”James轻松地耸耸肩，但随后却给了Steve一个拥抱，Steve把脸埋爱人的肩窝里，James抬手揉了揉Steve的头发，继续说道，“这回即使你有时间，我也无法旷课，就当是你在家陪我吧。既然今晚不用出去了，就快去吃饭。”

Steve又抱住James站了好一阵，才不舍地撒开手，James拉着他向饭厅走去，一边走一边小声叮嘱他，“饭桌上可别再提佛罗里达了，不然你一个人负责对付一哭二闹的小姑娘。”

“知道啦，你们这两个狡猾的家伙，就会拿我当靶子。”Steve笑着回答。

 

### Chapter 2

回忆起最近几年，James感觉他的人生轨迹就像被脉冲激荡一般，猛然从0跃进到了1，Steve Rogers就是那个给他带来剧变的能量源泉。从“一无所有”到“别无他求”，这种跃进并非毫无代价，二人卷在震荡的漩涡里，随着过去和未来的拉扯不断起伏，有时飘在云端，有时又坠回谷底，但好在他们还有彼此之间的羁绊和牵引，把二人连在一起、共度难关。几经反复之后，一切再次趋向幸福的方向收敛，慢慢平复下来。

James明白现在他们所处的稳定状态，远非Steve在学生时代盼望的、他自己从不敢奢求的那种绝对太平。一半源于James动荡的过往，另一半源于Steve的职业选择——他们注定没办法享有平凡，现如今就连Steve也完全意识到了这一点，也许平凡本就不是适合他们的生活方式。

早在与Steve初遇时，James曾想象可以用平凡的假象隐瞒一切，可惜午夜魔咒破解，他为此付出了一年时光。

再次回到挚爱的男人身边，James几乎可以做到循规蹈矩，可惜危险不会因为你放弃抵御而消失。有些事情，James最终也无法妥协，他不能为了心爱的家人而放弃保护家人的手段。在James受伤险些丧命之后，Steve也终于理解了这层道理。

大多数时候，James无需他人的保护。他只需要一把枪。

所以此时此刻，James正驾驶着他心爱的哈雷戴维森奔向布鲁克林区一家名叫“武装特警”的私人靶场。

James年初时通过调查局探员Johnny Storm的关系，在靶场用化名注册成为会员，并通过Johnny的身份申请购买了三款不同型号的枪支，保存在靶场，供他进行射击练习。而现在James还有一件未经注册的随身武器，一把小巧的鲁格9毫米手枪。也许对于James来讲，这样一把适合女性使用的小型手枪与他的个人偏好不符，但考虑到便携和保密等因素，James仍旧欣然接受了这份来自好友Natasha Romanoff的礼物。

Steve对爱人的情况并非一无所知，但他对James在受伤之后所采取的行动始终保持不过问的态度。某次James试着向Steve提起靶场，Steve显然早就了解爱人每周两次的“业余活动”，但他很快便转移了话题。

我听Johnny提过，注意安全。——这就是Steve全部的叮嘱了。

有时候James甚至觉得这一切都是Steve本人的安排——Natasha给他的枪，Johnny为他预约的靶场，好友的行为向James透露出蛛丝马迹。但Steve不愿意提起，二人便保持沉默，心照不宣。Steve仍在试图保护James，用他所知的一切方法，而James也愿意不惜一切去守护Steve心中的正义。他不会让自己成为Steve过界的理由。

如果不是切身体验，James永远也无法相信这种关系的存在，当感激和爱无需再被提起，当全无保留的信任关系在他们之间建立，现在James觉得他们不再是两个人，而是变成了一个整体。并非相互依存，却完美地融合在一起。

James驾着摩托穿过街道和社区。纽约是个巨型城市，但不知不觉间，他与Steve的共同经历，已经蔓延至这个城市的许多角落。新的记忆一层层沉淀，正在与旧记忆相互浸染，过去在心中留下的沟壑已经被美好的东西重新填装。

 

到达靶场时，James意外发现Johnny正在停放摩托车的车位旁等他。

“我还以为你自尊心受挫，已经不想再来了呢。”James跳下车，把自己的摩托锁好。Johnny抱着手臂，拉着脸靠在他自己的摩托上。

“好吧，跟你练几天，我还是有长进的。所以我决定还是来这练习。”Johnny说这话的时候带着一脸寄人篱下的屈辱表情。

James直觉得好笑，他拍拍对方的肩膀，二人并肩走进靶场的接待室。

“你们最近很忙吗？Steve总是不得清闲的样子，昨晚还差点被叫出去加班。”

“昨晚？哦，你说那个案子。Steve他们真的接手了，说真的，我看不出有什么必要。但Quinn想做个顺水人情，Steve又觉得真有疑点。”Johnny耸耸肩，“我们都管Steve带的小组叫‘没事找事小分队’，有那闲功夫，还不如来帮我们呢。”

“哦？你们在干什么？”

“我们在缉毒。最近可不安宁，皇后区有好几起入室行窃的案件，被盗数额很大，而且似乎还关系到贩毒和黑帮。说起来……今天曼哈顿中区还丢了个孩子，晚间新闻就会报道了。目前还是失踪案，各单位都接到了通知，一个白人小孩，在他就读的私立学校附近走失，这可不是小事情。因为家长的身份，目前被当做绑架案处理，由FBI负责。但Fury怀疑事情没那么简单，失踪7小时仍然没有接到绑匪电话。最近也最好把双胞胎看好了，一切以防万一。”

“谢谢关心，Johnny。还好他们很快就会和Erica一起去旅游了，Sam也同去。”

“那个走运的混蛋。”Johnny小声嘀咕道。

“得了吧，你知道自己打从一开始就没戏不是吗？”James揶揄道，而且他还听说Johnny自己也已经有了新女伴，他不至于在觊觎自己家里的那位单亲妈妈。

“反正我们也不合适，都说过了，我可不是当爹的料。”

James笑了笑，也许最早认识Johnny的时候，他会对年轻人的自我评价表示认同，但熟识以后，James却觉得对方也是个热心肠，并非没有做家长的潜质。

“找一块当妈的料，你自然就成材了。”James调笑道。

“嘿！你是一天不开我玩笑就不痛快吗？”年轻人不满地嘟着嘴。

James笑着转移话题，“说起双胞胎，他们一家子要是出门旅游，我和Steve可是面临大问题。最近我也拿不出时间照顾Maggie，他又一直很忙……这年头想临时找个可靠的保姆可真不容易。”

Johnny讪笑了两下，但随即又转起了眼睛，James不知道他在想什么，大多数时候他也不太想去了解Johnny诡异的脑回路。说话间两人已经换好衣服，进了射击场。他们分别带上耳罩以后，便不再交谈。二人都使用M1911，射击三轮结束后对比了一下成绩，简单交流经验。

“Bleichert！看来今天手感也不错。”

James有些好笑地回过头，向靶场老板点头致意。

Johnny也是一脸坏笑，James用了再假不过的假姓氏，Bleichert，洛城首部曲的男主角之一。James在最初来靶场注册的时候解释说，自己因为《黑色大丽花》而被人叫做Bucky，靶场老板是个警察骨肉皮，一下便把James亲切地归为同好。加之老板得知了James的伴侣是一名真警察，所以总是对他格外亲切。只不过在老板的想象中，James的伴侣是一位身材火辣的金发女警。

靶场老板带二人参观了最新设计的室内移动靶，并邀请二人试射。对于私人靶场来说，设置带人质的移动靶多少有些多此一举，毕竟只有警务机构才会设计这种射击任务。作为警察的Johnny有些怯场，便只是怂恿James登台表演。James本身也并非把握十足，因为他从来没有经受过警务训练，从来只要打中任何出现在眼前的目标即可。

James戴好护目镜和耳罩，双腿分开，在射击区域站直，深呼吸了几次，在头脑里默默回忆了一次人质靶和目标靶的样子。他抬起手臂，向老板点点头。老板启动了射击程序。

当第一个靶面出现在眼前时，James多少有些迟疑，他不得不压抑自己的条件反射，去思考出现的靶面是目标还是人质。James扣下扳机，第一发子弹只打中了快速移动的枪靶外延。第一轮射击结束，James射击的准确度远远低于他自己的水平，但他觉得已经顺利找到了窍门。

“再来一次。”他安静地对旁观的二人说道。

老板耸了耸肩，准备启动第二轮射击程序。

无需判断目标靶，只需把非目标靶牢记在心里，便可以形成新的条件反射……那些James需要保护的。如今的James Barnes已经不再是以前的冷血杀手，他得做得更好。James抬起手臂，视线首先穿过照门、准星看向靶场中央，感觉手臂的移动，而后迅速回复到全局视野，他点了点头。老板再次按下按钮。

第二次射击的结果让Johnny看掉了下巴，不仅所有的目标靶都被打中9环以上，而且没有任何差错。

“天啊，James，我不得不承认，我从没见过谁打过像你这么好的成绩，我一定要回去查查局里的记录！下次非得设个赌局不可。”

James朝他笑道，“就你这样子，还发誓保护人民呢！”

靶场老板已经看得满脸崇拜之情。

射击练习结束之后，Johnny仍在兴奋地筹划着他的赌局，James暗自感叹道，“要是Steve也在就好了……”Johnny用奇怪的眼神看他，James显然一不小心就把心里话说出了口。

二人都明白，Steve是不可能和他们一起出现在这里的，James仍旧没有持枪许可，这种违规的事情，Steve必须离得越远越好。最终Johnny嗫嚅地说道，“没关系嘛，Steve知道你很厉害的……”

James对他的好心安慰报以笑容，年轻人突然沉默了片刻，又急切地开口了，“其实James！我想跟你商量一件事情……那个……虽然……但是……”

James挑起眉毛，“你舌头打结了吗？”

Johnny终于放弃了挣扎，“其实我的女朋友需要一份额外工作，我在想也许她可以帮你们照看Maggie，当然我还没问她的意见，但是她现在真的饥不择食啊。”

“Johnny，我没有恶意，但如果是你每次在派对上勾搭上的那些姑娘——”

“这次不是的！Lizbeth是中学代课老师，只不过目前还没找到正式工作……她是个好姑娘，我向你保证！”

Johnny在喋喋不休地解释，James却说道，“如果你觉得没问题，我和Steve不妨见见她，你来安排吧。如果真的合适，你也算帮我们解决了大麻烦。”

“我会去问她的！”Johnny拍胸脯保证道。

虽然这个不靠谱的年轻人前科累累，但是James看过Johnny来家里做客时他对待Maggie的样子，如果说Johnny的性格已经让他显得比实际年龄还要年轻，那么每次看到Maggie总能让Johnny成功退化到学龄前。他对小婴儿一直抱有小心翼翼的好奇心，James相信他不会把自己奇怪的艳遇对象随意推荐过来做Maggie的保姆。现在James对这个名叫Lizbeth的女孩有些好奇了。

James正想再询问两句，但他兜里的手机响了起来，是Steve打来的。

“嘿，亲爱的，我正要回家呢。”

“你在武术班吗？”Steve的提问听上去有些没头没脑。

James皱起眉头，看了Johnny一眼，“我已经离开了……有什么事情吗？”默认的情况是，Steve并不了解James每周四下午的射击练习。

Steve沉默了一会儿，突然哦了一声。他肯定知道自己此时身在何处，James笃定地想。

“这样啊，好吧，没事。我也马上就回家了。”

“Steve？”

“……事情是这样的，昨天晚上那个案子，你记得吧？”现在Steve已经不再介意与James谈工作上的事情，他总说James会给他的调查带来灵感，但这些改变或多或少是由于令James受伤的案件引起的。

“是那个太平间里的尸体还是下城区的案子？”

“下城区那个，我们刚刚确定了死者的身份，他在奥森制药集团工作。”

“Thor家里的那个公司？”

“没错，世界真是太小了。我在想能不能通过Thor去公司了解一下情况，有个熟人总是方便，这样他们也会更加配合。”

“不是抢劫杀人吗？”

“我不知道，事情有些奇怪，回去再跟你说。”

“那好，回家见。”

“回家见。”

 

Steve挂上电话，目光再次回到手中的犯罪现场照片上。昨天他应该去现场看看的，现在光是观察这些照片，他自己实在看不出什么名堂。

Quinn把案子接手是个明智的决定，Steve必须为此褒奖属下的判断力。这个横死街头的倒霉蛋，被“抢劫”得十分彻底。抢劫杀人案再寻常不过，有些人不止被抢劫钱财和随身物品，很多人死后连随身衣物都会被经过的流浪汉拾去——现在已经进入秋季，很多流浪汉都开始为过冬做打算。

但大多数情况下，在死者尸体陈放的方圆半英里内，至少会出现一两件死者所拥有的物品，完全没有价值的东西：比如无用的卡片、证件、公文包里的公文、钥匙等等。又或者他们会发现带血的衣物被塞在某个肮脏的小巷子里，被当做床垫使用。

Thomas Banks死后，什么也没被剩下。他的钱包、手机、公文包、外套、皮鞋、钥匙被一股脑地洗劫一空。也许这不足以说明什么，可警方在陈尸地点附件搜索了整晚，都没有发现任何一件属于死者的遗物。Quinn为此接理了这起杀人案，他认为这起案件，有谋杀的可能性。

因为死者失去了所有可证身份的物品（只有他衬衣口袋上T.B.的缩写，但那没给警方带来什么帮助），调查局最终通过报案信息才确定了死者的身份。Banks夫人在今天下午打来电话，说明了丈夫失踪的情况，根据她对丈夫体貌特征的描述，警方随即确定了死者的身份。

“他是被谋杀的！”Banks夫人坚持宣称。

“您有什么理由这样认为吗？”与Quinn搭档的女调查员Lawrence温和地问道。Steve则抱着手臂，靠在一旁的桌上旁听问询。

“Tom刚刚升职不久，负责重新调配项目基金，我一直跟他说，他做得太冒进了，但他就是不听我的。”

“Banks夫人，您也在奥森制药工作吗？”

“噢，我不在那里工作，我是个艺术家，自由职业者。我是搞织布艺术的，你们可能——”

“好的，Banks夫人，我们了解了。能谈谈您丈夫前一天的行程吗？”Lawrence有礼貌地打断了Banks的发散，女人不满地瞪了Lawrence一眼。Steve怀疑女人身上穿的那条像是方形餐巾拼成的裙子就是她自己的艺术品之一。

“Tom他没什么情趣，也不懂艺术。他是个见鬼的工作狂。我能抽烟吗？”Quinn识趣地递上打火机。Banks向他投去赞许的目光，她继续说道，“他一早就出门上班了，像往常一样，一般要到傍晚才回家，尤其是新工作开始之后……”

“您还记得他昨日穿什么衣服出门吗？”

“记得？怎么可能不记得。他每天都穿同样的衣服出门。那身破西服他有五套，衬衫每天都要换新的，都是纯白无一例外。他还很为此骄傲。”

“西服外套吗？”Banks点了点头，吐出一口烟雾，Lawrence继续问道，“那公文包呢？”

“一只黑色的，我想牌子是康纳利，他全身上下就那只包还有点品位。”女人看向屋里沉默不语的三位探员，好像终于意识到自己对刚刚遇害的丈夫有些太过苛责了，于是她皱起眉头，双眼挤了起来，没过两三秒钟，竟然有一滴泪水顺着她的脸颊滑下来，“噢，可怜的Thomas……”

Quinn递上纸巾，“请您节哀顺变。”

Banks抓起纸巾，擦了擦眼睛，又看了Quinn一眼，“谢谢你，探员。”Steve可以确定那是一剂暗送秋波的媚眼。

“您刚才说您的丈夫是被谋杀的，和他的新工作有关系？您提到了项目基金？”

“是的是的，你总是不等我把话讲完。”Banks又吸了一口香烟，“Thomas准备取消好几个研究项目，集中资金，主推一种新药研发。当然了，他不能告诉我研究项目的具体内容，但我知道他因为这个被很多人讨厌了，你们需要去那个公司好好查一查。”

“有什么人在您看来格外可疑吗？”

“Thomas的新老板，那个叫Hensley的女人，Sarah Hensley，她显然和那些旧项目负责人都有交情，明里暗里地给Tom施压，我就见过她一次，她是个不折不扣的贱人。”

“还有什么别人吗？”Lawrence问道。

“别人我就不清楚了，要我说那个公司里每个人都很可疑。”

“那么最后一个问题，Banks先生每天开车上班吗？”

“不，他乘地铁。”

“昨天他在中国城附近下了车，您觉得这可能是什么原因呢？他经常在那附近购物吗？或者吃晚饭？”

“不，我不知道，Thomas从来不买任何东西回家，都要靠我一个人，而且他讨厌中餐。”

两位探员纷纷看向站在一旁的Steve，Steve站直身体，走了过来，向Banks夫人伸出手，“感谢您的配合，女士。”

女人站起身，轻轻握了一下Steve的手，又看向Quinn，说道“你们可一定要抓住她。”

Quinn送女人下楼了，Steve和年轻的女探员留在访客室内。

“您怎么看？”Lawrence问道。

“这话难道不该等我来问你吗？”Steve笑着反问道。

“好吧，老大，依我看这女人只是在信口开河，但我们至少得去Banks工作的单位走一趟。有些事情还是很可疑的，比如他为什么在昨天回家的路上中途下车，他廉价的西装外套和皮鞋都去了哪里。”

“我们还需要向他人却认一下死者的生活习惯，他的妻子与他在一起的时间显然不多。”

“嗯……早出晚归。”Lawrence点头表示赞同。

“与其说她不了解自己的丈夫，还不如说这位女士全部精力大概都花在自己身上，很难注意到别人。我想肯定有人比Banks夫人更了解我们的死者。”

“接下去怎么办呢？今天已经过了下班时间，我们明早可以去制药公司拜访。”

“今天就先到此吧，有空查一查Sarah Hensley这个名字，不过别抱太大希望。让Quinn把死者的详细情况整理好，这是他接的案子，他应该负起责任。明天早晨先到调查局报道，去法医部旁观尸检，然后下午我们再去制药公司。”

“也对，应付那种大公司，我们至少得拿出一点像样的证据才行。”Lawrence沉吟道。

Steve满意地点点头。

送走了下属，Steve独自坐在办公室中重温迄今为止的调查报告，他突然想到奥森制药即是James就职的武术班创办人Thor的家族企业。虽然Thor已经与家族生意脱离关系，但至少可以尝试一下。于是Steve立即拨通了James的电话，但却忘了，今天是爱人每周去靶场的日子。

Steve多少知道James再次用枪，他的同事Natasha Romanoff就曾向Steve暗示过，James需要武器自保，以防悲剧重演，Steve完全同意她的说法，甚至暗中建议她为James找一把适合的手枪。但是Steve不想直接参与到为James非法提供枪支的活动中，目的并非是为他自己撇清关系，只不过是保护James的一种措施。

对于装腔作势，Steve远远没有Natasha和Johnny Storm来得在行，对于他们私下的操作，Steve越是敬而远之，他们就越安全。

如今Steve也不再忌讳与James讨论工作的事情。一方面，James是个直觉敏锐的人，在他们共同经历的几次事件中，都对案件的解决起到重要的作用；另一方面，James前一次受伤，或多或少也是由于Steve对他有所保留。

James一项是个口风严谨的人，Steve不必担心他们的交谈会离开卧室。

话虽如此，有时Steve仍旧犹豫是否应该把血腥的案件带回家，即使James完全可以承受，但家里总是一方净土。Steve整理着自己的文件夹，考虑着他的选择。最终，他把案件现场的照片落好，一并放进包内，起身准备离开。

今天，他可能恰巧需要James的专长，来判断可怜的Thomas Banks是否死于普通抢匪之手，还是死于什么更加专业的杀手枪下。那虽然无法作为呈堂证供，但至少可以给Steve一点继续调查的灵感。

_是那个太平间里的尸体还是下城区的案子？_

Steve突然想起James的提问，最近出现的怪事可不止Thomas Banks之死这一件，还有那个不知姓名的男孩，死于流感。制药公司……这其中，是否有什么关联呢？Steve摇了摇头，不能依靠这样胡乱拼凑证据，如果两起事件之间确实存在关联，那必然会在他们调查的过程中浮出水面，提前假设只能局限他们的思路。

Steve离开了调查局的办公大楼，驾车向家所在的方向驶去。

 

Steve到家的时候，James正和两个孩子一起坐在饭桌旁，抢着电视机遥控器。

“听我说，你们两个去客厅看电视，我要给你们做饭，不能特地跑到客厅去。除非你们今晚不想吃东西了。”

“那我们能把布丁拿到客厅去吃吗？”

James正想妥协，Steve突然走过来，坚定地拒绝了孩子们的要求，“不行，你们两个总是弄得满地都是！而且你们最好也不要在饭前吃那个……”

Steve走到饭桌旁边给了James一个亲吻。

“恶……”

“非礼勿视。去客厅看动画片或留在这里看新闻，你们自己选。”Steve对两个孩子摊开手。

Brian拽了拽姐姐的衣服，两个人小声嘀咕了几句，给了Steve一个奇怪的眼神，一起去了客厅。Steve挑起眉毛，不明白今天双胞胎怎么如此顺从，换作以往，Lisa至少会再争辩几句。

James重新拿起遥控器，换到新闻频道，屏幕上正在滚动播放失踪儿童家长的请愿录像。

“看来还是没找到呢。”James沉吟道。

“刚才还有最新信息，据说也没有绑匪留言。”Steve站在James身边，搂着他的肩膀，“Maggie呢？”

“睡觉，幸福得很呢。”James回答道。

“我上去看看她。”

“嘿，Steve？”James拽住Steve的手。

“怎么了？”James低头不语，于是Steve拖了把椅子，坐到James对面，全神贯注地望着他，蓝眼睛里都是关切。

James压低声音说道：“早上的时候，我和Erica聊了一阵。她说这次旅行结束之后，就不搬回来住了……双胞胎可能也感觉到了，所以他们两个今天的态度都怪怪的，他们可能觉得这件事是你拿主意……又要让你当坏人了。”

Steve轻轻叹了口气，“这也是早晚的事情，尤其是她和Sam确定关系以后……我不介意两个小家伙怎么想，小孩子适应能力很强的，没准他们旅游结束之后就习惯了。”

“但愿吧……我中午抽空去给Brian买了一套模型，待会儿你还是把两套玩具送给他们吧。”James说道。

Steve感激地朝他笑了笑，“我都忘记了，幸亏你想着。”

“那保姆的事情呢？”James问道。

“我也在找人帮忙打听，家政公司总是有的。”Steve笑着回答。

James犹豫地点点头，他暂不提起Johnny的提议，打算等到日后再说。

Steve突然捧住他的脸颊，在他额头上吻了一剂，并给了James一个令人安心的笑容“别担心，我们肯定没问题的。”

James也终于微笑起来，“赶快去看看你的闺女吧。”

Steve站起身。James再次转头看向电视屏幕，一对中年夫妇带着他们的大女儿，互相搀扶站在一起，表情沉重，与身旁男孩的大照片形成鲜明对比，他们显得十分无助。

James不知道改换角色，他自己是否能经受得起这种打击，但James迅速摇摇头，打消一切不吉利的念头。“我们肯定没问题。”James在心里重复着Steve的话。

有Steve在真是太好了。

 

### Chapter 3

Steve缓缓睁开一只眼，感觉脸颊贴在一片温暖的皮肤上。他轻微挪动身体，发现自己正处于一种与James绑定的状态。James因为他的移动不满地哼了一声，Steve感觉自己身体下面有什么动了动，他还在睡梦中的爱人正想抽出被他压在身子底下的一只手臂。James动了好几下，最后猛地一用力，胳膊肘重重顶到Steve的胸口。Steve吃痛地叫了一声，翻过身体仰面朝上，两人都醒过来。

James睡觉的时候总是很老实，安静得几乎听不到呼吸声。他喜欢侧身躺，早起的时候经常乖乖趴在他自己的半边床上。而Steve则是个早晨起床时会头脚调个的家伙。身旁有人时Steve的睡相多少要好一点，毕竟身边有个不可逾越的障碍，让他无法180度调头，但他也着实没少趴在James的身上醒过来。James伤愈回家之后，Steve就变得格外小心，睡眠也比以往轻了不少，但伴随着James恢复健康，他也很快便原形毕露了。

Steve平躺在床上揉着遭到肘击的胸口，他觉得自己翻身太猛，现在有点眼冒金星。James则支起上身，睡眼惺忪地看了Steve一眼，对他傻笑了片刻，便移过来趴到爱人的胸口上。他显然没有意识到自己刚刚才给了对方不轻的一肘子。

Steve只好不计前嫌地接受对方的重量，但他开口劝道，“我们得起床了，James，今天我要早走，你得送双胞胎去上学。”

James哼了一声，没有动作，“你是个混蛋，Steve。我要再躺几分钟。你在我旁边折腾了一早晨，把你推开又凑过来……现在你别想推开我。”

“你是小孩子吗？别说这么幼稚的话。”Steve虽然这么说，却双手环住了James的身体，他仍然觉得有些晕。

James突然怔了一下，Steve肩膀上吃痛，James竟然咬了他一口，“Steve哪壶不开提哪壶Rogers……”

Steve迟疑了一下才想起，James从一年前就开始为他的40岁生日感到烦恼。对于James，夸奖他长得年轻漂亮完全起不到讨好的效果，他只关心身份证上那个见鬼的年份，Steve一直为此束手无策。他叹了口气，“别老想那些有的没的……想想两周年，有什么打算吗？”

Steve和James不是什么有传统的情侣，他们不记得第一次见面的日期，也不记得确定关系的日子，当然了，那多少有些复杂。他们没拍过结婚照，没正式举办过婚礼庆典，对二人来讲那个结婚的日子之所以特别，只因为它被打印在一张法律公文上。在Steve眼里，他与James在一起之后，时间仿佛不再是线性延展的，而只是一种幸福的状态，他没办在刻度线上划出某些特别值得纪念的日期，因为每天乃至每时每刻都是美好的。前一年结婚纪念时，两人非常默契地把日子忘个一干二净，他们的好友Natasha倒是一直惦记，可惜她不小心记差了三天。那时候二人约好，第二年至少要像样地共进晚餐。

“Erica就要走了，我们跑出去，谁来照顾Maggie？”James的气息吹在Steve的脖子上，微微有些发痒。

“在家也行嘛，反正是个周末。”

“嗯，我的计划是——从早搞到晚。除非你的女儿肚子饿了，不然不准下床。”James闷声闷气地说道。

Steve呵呵地笑起来，James不满地嘟哝道，“傻笑干嘛？小心把你操到下不了床。”

他仍旧没有止住笑，James没睡醒的时候从来都是口不择言，“行行，我无所谓，全凭你开心。”

James又咕哝了一声，不再说话了。他就那么趴在Steve胸口上，呼吸变得缓慢平稳。Steve扭头看了看表，他决定再躺10分钟。

“喂，James。”

“嗯？”爱人发出细小的鼻音。

“你确定昨天给你看的照片不是买凶杀人吗？”

“嗯……”

“真的？”

“手艺太差。而且他死得很奇怪。”

“哦？”昨晚Steve只来得及从James那得到一个否定答案，那个瞌睡虫在他没看见的时候，一翻身就睡着了。

“昨晚懒得讲了，他的伤口后进前出，近距离射击但并非接触射击，倒霉蛋向前摔倒。所以说他背对凶手，往巷子里走的时候被抢匪打死？想象不出是怎样的情况……‘我要逃进死胡同！’还是‘转身！虽然我打不准，但是向前走两步我再射！’开什么玩笑。那个子弹射入点，及时抢救无法致命。我看他是出血过多死掉的，不像杀手……你要是干这一行，总要扬长避短是不是？如果枪法太差，还用枪干嘛？既然要用枪又打不准，还让别人走那么远干嘛？”

Steve一边听一边连忙伸手去够床头的文件夹，又取出照片，死者身下的血迹只是平整的红色一滩。

“这说明什么呢？”Steve轻声沉吟道。

“什么说明什么？”

“他倒在地上以后没有移动过……”

“也许他因为射击受到惊吓，一下子就晕了？”James翻了个身，离开了Steve的胸口，睁开眼睛看着Steve手中的照片，“怎么样，我是不是该当侦探？侦探事务所你还考虑吗？”

Steve的胸前失去了温暖，他拽了拽盖在腰上的被单。但又想起自己是要起床的，便猛地坐起来，他胡乱在James的额头上吻了一下，“你是最棒的，今天上午尸检，我得早点过去。”

Steve整理好他的文件，进卫生间之前，卧室的木门被敲了两下，Lisa的小脑袋探了进来，“早晨吃松饼吗？”

“嗯，可以，你可以进来先呆会儿。”James回答道，“等Steve洗完澡就下楼给你们做饭。”

Steve朝James翻了个白眼，关上了洗手间的门。

 

早晨Steve还是迟到了，他急匆匆地戴好口罩走进法医室的时候，所有人员都已经就位。医生已经报告了死者的基本体征，正准备下刀。这次的解剖过程很简单，只是单纯的枪伤，血液化验结果说明所有毒素反应均成阴性，他在死前没有摄入任何有毒物质，也未饮酒。

死者的身体上还有一些常见瘀伤，膝盖、左肩、脸颊，那是死者倒地时造成的。

“那手臂呢？手肘有没有淤青？”Steve这样问解剖医生。

“手肘倒是没有，但是手腕和手背上有淤青。”医生抓起死者的一只手展示给Steve看，“这里像是被手表压到。”

“手表也被偷走了。”Quinn叹了口气说道，“这昨天已经与他太太确认过。”

“所以说伤口与我们在现场找到的弹壳相吻合，没有疑点……”Lawrence对解剖结果进行总结。

“死因没疑点，枪伤是致命伤，内脏衰竭，失血过多。”Quinn的声音听上去有些失望。

“但是他倒下的时候，双手就在体侧。”Steve皱着眉头与自己的两个手下交流。

“我猜测，他背后中弹对吧，贯穿伤，低头捂住自己的伤口。”Lawrence做出捂住腹部的动作，曲了曲膝盖，“然后跪倒，放开手再倒下去。”

“但是别忘了他撞到了手腕。”Steve提醒道。

“好吧，他撞到了手腕，所以是捂着伤口倒下去……”

“然后再把双手撤出来？”Steve挑起眉毛。

“唔……”两个年轻警官对视了一下，Quinn说道，“如果他没有立刻失去意识……至少应该会尝试移动，大多数这类尸体都会拖出一道不短的血痕，除非脑袋上再被补一枪。”

“这种一滩血的状况，就好像他倒下之前就失去了意识。”Lawrence所说正是Steve一直怀疑的情况。

“我有一个非常不切实际的想法，但就是没办法摆脱掉。”Steve对两个属下坦诚道，“我觉得他不是在小巷里被杀的。”

“可是血迹呢？”Quinn迟疑地问。

“我不知道血迹。但是……”Steve抬头看向亚裔的女法医，“他身上有针孔一类的东西吗？”

“没有。”女法医立刻回答，Steve感觉有些失望，但一直旁听他们讨论的女医生突然又说道，“但关于你那个不切实际的想法嘛，如果是从伤口处采血，我是看不出什么痕迹的。”

Steve的眼睛又亮了起来。

三位探员回到办公室，汇总了一下目前掌握的情报，死者Thomas Banks并不像他妻子描述的那样讨人厌，他是名校毕业的高材生，工作也一直得心应手。就Quinn得到的情报看来，这个家伙平时待人不错，有一些朋友。他人生中最大的败笔，大概就是娶了他那个尖酸刻薄的太太。

“起码他的几个朋友都是这么说的。”

“所以说他不是个工作狂？”Steve问道。

“怎么说呢，他的朋友也说他工作狂热，但大多数原因是不想回家。”Quinn讪笑道。

“外遇？”Lawrence轻蔑地问。

“目前没人提供线索，但我觉得不排除这种可能性。”Quinn转向Steve，“怎么说？老大，你觉得他不是在小巷子里被人打死的？但我们有目击证人说听到枪声呢。”

“你知道的，那些目击证人并不可靠。”Steve沉吟道，“尤其是，没有一个证人所陈述的枪击时间能够准确对应死者的死亡时间。他的西装外套，我觉得那应该是最容易找到的东西，没有抢劫犯会偷那个，要真是被偷走，肯定是流浪汉所为。但为什么尸体没有被翻动的迹象？所以我怀疑他是在室内被开枪打死的，死的时候没穿外套，之后凶手也无法再把外套给他穿上。那外面没有弹孔。”

“说得也是，现在天气不暖和，很少有人不穿外套上街。刚刚在死者的伤口上也没有发现除去衬衫材质外的纺织品遗迹。那么，血迹又怎么说呢？那可是一大滩，除非他在20分钟内就被弃尸了，也许凶案第一现场就在附近。”

“不会，那达不到转移视线的目的，为什么还要移动尸体？我想凶手先收集他的血，然后洒在现场。”

“老天，我从来没看出来，老大你的想法还挺变态……”Lawrence吐了吐舌头。Steve只是耸耸肩，在调查局工作十五年，该看的变态也算是看尽了。

“好吧，就算这样，那八成是预谋杀人喽？”Quinn问道。

“我是那么猜想的。”Steve说，“如果是谋杀，动机无非就是感情或利益。他老婆呢？有没有疑点？”

“他老婆有不在场证明，虽然不是完美的，面对面那种。在Banks的死亡时间附近，她老婆正在用家里的座机电话投诉大楼的物业保安。我们有完整的电话录音，而且邻居也听到了她的大喊大叫。”

“没准Banks是在家里被杀的？之后她才把她令人生厌的老公运到小巷子里？”

“她没有驾驶执照，我很难想象乘坐公共交通运尸，而且……”

“而且她看起来也想不出那么聪明的办法。”Steve接口道，“再考虑到血迹和采血的问题，我现在更怀疑他公司里的人……所以现在你们有两个选择：一是留在调查局，午后等我电话，我们一起去奥森制药公司。”

“另一个呢？”

“和我一起去一趟艾斯加德武术班。”Steve笑道。

Lawrence挑起眉毛，“那是什么地方？”

“老大的老公工作的地方，我看还是——”Quinn正有开口拒绝的意思，但女警官却好奇起来。

 

Amie Lawrence刚被分配到Steve的小队不久，对同事和上司的私人生活都不甚了解。队长Steve Rogers有个同性伴侣的事情在小队中是完全公开的，但大多数队员对这个神秘人物的唯一印象，便是一年多以前医院里受伤的那个伤号。对于James Barnes其人，队里有一些不确定的传言，有些人说他是个保释罪犯，有些人说他是前CIA特工，而他们的队长Steve Rogers从来只把爱人介绍成少儿格斗教练，Lawrence对此感兴趣极了。“老大你要去探班吗？不介意我们跟去吗？”

“不是去探班，那边的老板是奥森制药集团总裁的兄弟。我想着能不能混个后门呢。”Steve对女探员笑了笑。

Lawrence拽了她的搭档一把，“走吧，中午还能一起出去吃。”

Quinn有点不太情愿，他见过Barnes几次，在调查局的派对上或其他场合，那个男人也算是彬彬有礼，但总给他一种生人勿近的印象。Steve Rogers对他的下属们虽然友好，他的家庭活动却很少邀请大家。大多数情况下，那也算是一种体贴，毕竟上司组织的业余活动，下属总是无法全无压力投入。但有时候，Quinn觉得他们实在是太过私密了点，就好像James Barnes这个人不太愿意与他们这些探员打交道，以至于给了队长一些不好的影响。Quinn对别人的私事也没什么耐心，所以从未与别人提起，跟老大一起去Barnes工作的地方着实让他有些犹豫。不过这次既然是案件原因，又是队长主动提出，Quinn也就点头同意了，再者说，出去吃饭总是个不错的主意。

 

Steve与两个属下共同前往艾斯加德，他在前一天有向James提起，而出发之前也打电话过去向Darcy确认过。只不过他们到达的时候Thor和James还有他们新来的女教练都在教课。Darcy和她的新跟班不知道在忙些什么，只是让Steve自己去训练场地。

上午的课程已经接近尾声了，一些提前到来的家长正站在场地边缘围观。Steve看到James单膝跪在儿童练习场中间，贴在他身边，站着一个穿着训练服的小女孩，红色头发扎成长长的马尾辫。两个人的对面站着另一个个子稍高的短发女孩。

“嘿，Steve！好伙计，过得怎么样？”

Steve看着金发的大个子朝他走过来，“好久不见。你上午的任务已经结束了吗？”

Thor笑着说道，“我今天上午的工作是给别人当陪练，练女子防身术。别提多倒霉，总算是干完了。”Thor向正在带着学员们回更衣室的女教练点头示意。

Steve也向那边点了点头，“哈哈，真是不轻松。这两位都是调查局的探员。”Steve向Thor引见了自己的两名属下，他们相互问好。

Thor指了指James的工作场地，“我说想和Bucky换工作，让那群小鬼投票，结果我是7比35惨败啊，所以现在两个班还都是Bucky在教。”

Steve的视线再次回到爱人身上。

此时James正双手扶着女孩的胯部两侧，引导她的身体上步、后退，再一次上步、后退。满意之后他又从身后握住女孩的两只手腕，领她左手直拳、侧身、右手屈肘上钩。小女孩被他的动作带得下身不稳，倒靠在James身上。James摇摇头，扶正女孩的身体，拍拍她的胯骨两侧，示意她保持身体重心，耐心地又示范了一次。

高个子的女孩拉开架势，她显然是James的得意门生，女孩按照教练的指示缓慢标准地朝训练对手出拳，那仍旧是示范。James引导扎辫子的女孩上步侧身躲避，打出刚刚演练过的一拳，高个女孩移动脚步格挡、再出拳。另一个小家伙跟着James的牵引侧身闪避、后退、勾拳。示范结束，James从地上站起来，双手抱胸在一旁观看，两个小女孩把刚刚的一套动作重复了两三遍，那并非真正格斗，只像两个小姑娘在跳可爱的双人舞。James拍拍手，示意他的好学生加快一点速度，但个子较小的女孩显然还不是对手，她撤步慢了半拍，脚下打绊，这回没有James的支援，一屁股坐在地上。高个女孩伸手把她拉了起来。

有一个在旁观战的小孩子说了句什么，James这才回头看向Steve的方向，他朝Steve笑了笑，单手叉腰向他勾了勾手指。

Steve明白他的意思，却不得不笑着摇摇头。James示意大家继续，他让所有孩子都站起来，两两一组自己练习，然后便朝Steve的方向走过来。

Steve尽量保持着上班时间的警惕心和正经脸，但他已经很久没来过武术班了，甚至极少与James一起去健身房。他几乎忘记了James精明干练的样子。此时James穿着黑色的无袖上衣和运动裤，露出线条优美的两条手臂，他的手腕上缠着黑色的护腕带，额头上有汗水，汗湿的棕色头发贴在耳朵旁边。Steve咽了咽口水，告诉自己保持镇静。

“什么时候过来的？”James问道。

“就刚刚。”

“你好久都没过来了，居然还有孩子认出你。”James笑道，他看向Steve身边的两个人，和Quinn握了握手，对女探员做了自我介绍，“James Barnes，很高兴见到你。”

“Amie Lawrence，我是Joffrey的新搭档。所以说老大以前也会来这里给小孩子做示范吗？”

“Steve跟我现在的角色差不多。”Thor大笑着代为回答道，“就是示范挨打。”

“哇哦，James你这么厉害吗？据我所知老大可是很厉害呢。我刚调过来就听了不少光辉事迹。”

James抬起拳头轻轻锤了Steve胸口一下，“示范而已。”

Steve不由微笑，在James的世界里，只有熟人和生人两个群体。对待熟人他总是非常真诚，而且热情风趣。但对待陌生人，James却总是保持礼貌得体，尤其是面对Steve的朋友。Steve的两个手下显然还没进入爱人的熟人列表。他此时不止谦虚谨慎，而且很给Steve留面子。

“三七开吧，如果真打的话，打10场我输7场。”Steve向自己的手下坦白道，但语气里却带着点骄傲。

James有些疑惑地看他，似乎不明白应该如何应对现在的状况，Steve只用眼神回应他。James会意地稍稍放松了点，看向Lawrence，“他一般输前7场，没人傻到像Steve一样，输7次还不死心。再之后我就没力气了。”女探员噗嗤地笑出声。

Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“确实！Steve的耐打力连我都比不上呢。”

几个人都呵呵笑起来。

“说正经的，James跟你提了我们来访的原因吗？”Steve转向Thor。

“我听说了，昨天还听说了公司里的事情。但是我在公司里着实没什么熟人，除了我弟弟，几乎谁也不认识。我给我兄弟打过电话，但他说公司的法律问题都由律师直接代理，他自己也不会过问，而且他根本不认识你们的被害人。所以我真的帮不上太多，唯一一个人，你们可以尝试，Hans Wainwright，他是公司里一名工程师，现在已经提拔到总部上班，Hans是我多年好友。我也给他打了电话，他认识Thomas Banks，会配合你们的工作，但他们二人也并非亲密的朋友……”

“哦，这样就好，真是麻烦你了。”Steve道谢道。

“Bucky——！”他们身后传来孩子们的叫声，“10分钟到了呦！”

James看了看手表，朝大家挥挥手，示意解散。他正要往孩子们的方向走，Steve拽住他的手腕，“嘿，你有空跟我们去吃午饭吗？”

“下午还有课，你们在附近吗？”James歪头问他。

Steve看向Quinn，探员耸耸肩，“我看你们楼下的那家快餐店看起来不错。”

“Max Burger，那家很不错！”James保证道，“我去冲一下换上衣服，等我五分钟。”说着他便朝更衣室的方向跑过去。

“老大，看来你真是艳福不浅啊！”女探员调笑地捅了捅上司的手臂。

Quinn叹了口气，他的新搭档比他自己还小上5岁，平时办事倒是干脆利索，就是完全不知分寸。不过他觉得这次见到的James Barnes也与他以往的印象稍有不同。也许对方并没有他想象中那样冷淡。

Thor并没有加入他们的午餐计划，James带他们来到武术班楼下街角的快餐店，事实证明他的目的地与Quinn之前看到的根本就不是同一家，James为此感到不好意思。但他很快宣布请客，犒劳警务人员，队长并未反对，Quinn和Lawrence也就顺从了。

所有人都听从了James的推荐，点了招牌汉堡，待坐定以后，James问道，“所以说你们在调查局都互称姓氏的？”

“几乎吧，或者外号，而且Joffrey恨他的名字，所有人都管他叫Quinn。既然和他搭档，我也就是Lawrence了。”

“喂！你不是也不喜欢被称作Amie。”Quinn不满地咬了一口自己的汉堡。

James沉思地问道，“那你们管Johnny Storm叫什么？”

“Jackass。”Lawrence不加思索地回答道。

其余三人的可乐差点没从嘴里喷出来。Quinn有点气急败坏，队长则是一副无奈表情，而James则笑得前仰后合。

“他好歹也比你级别高，是你见面要叫长官的人……”队长摇头叹气地对属下说道。

女探员仍旧没有什么自觉，她再次补充说，“Johnny Storm还挺酷的，他和老大长得真像，我最初还以为他们是兄弟俩。不过无论如何，那家伙就是个Jackass。”

“完全理解。”James笑着答道。

 

午餐结束之后，Steve带着两个属下来到奥森制药公司。他让Quinn主持与公司法律代表的交流，而Steve自己，则私下找到了Thor之前提到的那个工程师。

Hans Wainwright是个蓄着胡子戴眼镜的小个子中年男人，Steve很难想象他是如何与Thor成为朋友的。Wainwright在Steve一行人进入公司之后，很快就主动出现在他们面前了。还装作与Steve寒暄一阵，拉着他去了公司内的咖啡厅。

“Wainwright先生，你对这件事有什么见地吗？”

“哦，你不知道，他老婆今天早上还来过，冲进了Sarah的办公室，大叫杀人犯，最后被保安拉出去的。这个女人可真是演得太过火了……”

“Sarah Hensley？那你觉着呢？”

Wainwright用奇怪的眼神瞟了一眼Steve，小声嘀咕道，“总之跟Sarah没什么关系。”

Steve在裤子上搓了搓手掌，不知为什么他今天感觉有些疲劳，眼前的男人显然认为自己掌握什么线索，但似乎仍在天人交战，没有打定主意对警方透露。Steve把全部耐心都堆在脸上，挤出一个微笑，“根据我们了解的情况，Banks先生新近被提拔，负责公司下一期的项目经费分配，似乎是个相当重要的职责。他似乎打算取消不少老项目。”

“没错，没错……”Wainwright又看了Steve一眼，“一共有6个大方向，23个课题，Banks的方案如果被通过，那么就只剩下3个方向和另一种新药，14个项目将会被取消。”

“所以说这些项目负责人不会太喜欢Banks的提案喽……”

“哦，他们是不喜欢，不过项目取消是常有的事情，他们不会因为这样就闹得鸡犬不宁的。而且很多人也有其他项目呢。”

“先让我问一句，这些项目中，有关于流感防治的吗？”Steve突然问道。

“哦，那个常用药和常见病疫苗不包含在这部分项目中。这些项目都是前沿研究，说白了就是十年二十年之后，有可能会对其他药品开发有帮助的项目。”

Steve点了点头，“那么你觉得什么人可能对Banks先生怀有恶意呢？”

Wainwright环视了一圈周围，压低声音说道，“具体的我也不是完全了解，但是项目经费并非分层管理的，有一次，我听到Banks在公司派对上对什么人说，往年项目经费的账目不平。他说有很大一笔钱，不知道干什么用了……”

“哦？”

“Sarah说那是以往留下的一些传统项目支出，不用介怀，据我所知，最早的项目经费划分，是Sarah的前任，Johann Schmidt制定的，但是这个人早在5年前就已经因为癌症去世了。之后基金分配就没有过大变更。Sarah的意思是，现在Banks要做这么重大的变动，还是要先弄明白之前的安排……我就是觉得，凡是明面上你能看到的项目，被取消都不会出什么大事，但是那些明面上看不见的研究项目，我就不知道了。如果要是调查出有人在过去的五年里都在公司不知道的情况下使用研发经费，累积五年，这可是一笔不小的数目，足以成为杀人动机了。”

“我们如何才能查到这方面的信息呢？”

“你们是查不到的。”Wainwright说，“我的想法是你们可以查出到底是谁杀死了Banks，这样就可以知道一直在暗地里进行的研究项目到底是谁在负责。”

Steve皱起眉头，这简直就是毫无帮助，现在他们需要这层动机来锁定嫌疑人的身份，而对方却告诉他让他们先锁定嫌疑人的身份，便能找到杀人动机。“但是……”

“好了，我想告诉你们的就是这些了，希望你们尽早破案。”这样说着男人匆匆起身离开了。

Steve又在原地坐了一会儿，才起身。他返回与Quinn和Lawrence会合，并没有试图在交通拥挤的时段返回调查局，而是随便找了一家咖啡厅，又把今日获得的情报汇总了一下。Steve觉得有些疲惫，便宣布就地解散了。他在街上叫了两出租车，返回布鲁克林。

回到家中Steve发现房子里竟然空无一人。Erica大概推着Maggie去散步了，双胞胎还没有被James接回家。Steve洗了澡，换上家居服，来到客厅打开电视。新闻仍旧关于失踪少年，那一对忧心忡忡的家长仍旧没有收到绑匪电话，他们看起来好像仍然充满希望。“没有消息就是好消息。”Steve也会这样安慰当事人，但他心里知道，除非孩子完好无恙地回来，什么都算不上好消息。他没看一会儿就闭上眼睛，沉沉地睡了过去。

 

### Chapter 4

“Steve？醒醒，Steve。”

有人轻轻摇着他的肩膀，呼唤他的名字。Steve觉得眼皮沉重，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的。他勉力睁开双眼，眼睛有些刺痒，“James……”

“是我，亲爱的，你额头有点烫，似乎是发烧了。”

Steve抬起手臂，自己摸了摸脑门，手掌没有任何感觉，只是额头上突然一阵冰凉。

“我是感觉不太舒服。”Steve小声咕哝道，“几点了？”

“才七点，正该吃晚饭。我们回来有一段了，之前没来叫醒你。看你睡得这么熟，感觉有些不对劲。”

Steve试图坐直身体，脑袋却一阵眩晕，四肢也使不上力气，“Maggie呢？”

“Maggie没事，在吃饭呢。”

“也许是流感。”Steve突然感到一阵恐慌，他想起太平间里男孩的尸体，“你们最好离我远点。”

James没有离开，反倒在他身边坐了下来，手掌贴在他的脸颊上摸了摸，又凑过来，嘴唇轻轻贴上他的太阳穴。那有些微凉，带来镇静的效果。但Steve试图躲避，和James拉开了一点距离。

“肯定是发烧了。要不先去楼上躺一会儿，我送饭上去给你。”

“那个……医院的案子，流感死掉的那个男孩，别是什么奇怪的病毒。”

James呵呵笑起来，“所以你躲着我吗？太晚了。你睡着的时候我已经偷偷亲过你不下10次了，这下要死真得一起死了。”

“James！”Steve有些气恼地推开了他，“别闹了好吗……我说正经的，也许我该去医院隔离。”

James仍然笑得满不在乎，“好了，你都说那具尸体是普通感冒了，要是什么了不得的病毒，我们早就听说了，Linda Taylor也没命给你打电话求助，放心吧。我看你就是累到了，平时身体越好，感冒发烧越严重。今天中午见你的时候就觉得你不太有精神。”

Steve仍旧皱着眉头，越是清醒，他就感觉越难受，“好吧，我想我得休息休息，再睡一觉。”

 

James给Steve测了体温，38度并不算严重，但也确是发烧。Steve已经开始说起了胡话，这让James觉得又好笑又心疼。虽然Steve一直宣称自己小时候常常生病，但James从未见过他真的病到需要卧床休息的程度。James从家里找出常备药箱，却发现退烧药已经过期了，他只好再去药店买新的。可买回来的药片Steve却拒绝服用，他半睡半醒地对James说，只是感冒发烧的话，睡一晚就好了。

九点半过后，Steve的体温又长了一些，James看不过眼，直接把药片塞进他嘴里，喂他喝了大半杯水。这次Steve也没顾上反抗。

晚间小孩子们都上床就寝了，James把Maggie的小床搬回Erica的卧室里，然后他才回去照看Steve。Steve就那么乖乖地躺在他自己的半边床上，闭着眼睛，眉头微微皱着，一动也不动。退烧药已经起效了，他的额头上有些冒汗。James坐到他身边，靠在床头上，轻轻把贴在Steve额前的金色头发拨开。

“真是病了呢……”James小声自言自语道。

Steve无意义地呻吟了两声，仍旧没有动，James靠在床头上看小说，时不时给Steve擦擦汗。虽然他由衷希望Steve尽快恢复健康，但是照顾爱人还是给James的内心带来小小的满足感。

几年过去了，James几乎了解了Steve全部的过往，Steve不是个喜欢夸夸其谈的人，但每次James感兴趣问起什么，他都会毫无保留地对爱人倾诉。10岁以前的小Steve Rogers一直是个让母亲担心的药罐子，当James第一次与Steve共同去给Sarah Rogers扫墓时，Steve对James讲起母亲带他辗转就医的故事，那时Steve语带哽咽，表情却幸福美好。

Steve会指着他学生时代的照片，告诉James在学校里被人欺负的往事，但那些往往会转向少年历险记，Steve绘声绘色地向James描述他的公主骑士——如今的Betty Kim——是如何帮他痛揍恶霸男孩的，他一点也不会因为总被女孩子搭救而觉得不好意思。Steve对他爱的人们从来不吝赞美之词。

Steve也对James讲他无疾而终的初恋，他第一次约会的尴尬事，他告诉他第一次分手之后的感伤，“那真挺难过的，明明说好毕业以后要在一起。”然后他们会聊起二人分开的那段日子，Steve说他经常给自己找各种理由，去James被收押的地方附近，隔着墙壁一个人呆上好久。冥冥之中，James知道那都是真的，他曾经在监狱的露天活动场所抬头仰望，并深信不疑Steve也和自己在同一片蓝天下，各自等待。“那再也不会发生了。”James向爱人保证。

如今，在James的脑海里，作为青少年的Steve Rogers是如此鲜活、具体，他可以清晰地想见老照片里那个笑容腼腆的金发男孩，想见他如何微笑、生活、成长，经历坎坷、学会关爱，一点一点变成如今这个坚强又有正义感的男人。有时候James甚至会梦到Steve的童年，梦中的金发小孩子沿着河岸奔跑欢笑，他分不清那是自己的爱人，还是自己的女儿。就好像那场景既是过去，又是未来。

那是正常人的童年和人生，Steve曾经拥有的，Maggie将会体验的，James已经错过的……James从未真正嫉妒过，因为他已经足够幸运了，只是每每翻阅Steve旧相册，他还是会有不可企及的距离感。事实上James并非真正在乎自己的年龄，真正令他感到不满的，是他自己那些“没有生活”的年月。时间以光速运转，他还没有开始，三十年一晃而过。

Steve在他身边动了动，James放下手中的书。

“想喝水吗？”James轻轻问。

Steve舔了舔没什么血色的嘴唇，点点头。James扶他抬起头，把床头的玻璃杯端到他嘴边。

“几点了？”

“十点半。”James回答，“感觉好点吗。”

Steve只是温顺地点点头。James摸了摸他的脑门，体温已经降了下来，“那是退烧药的作用，看样子还没好。明天在家休息吧？”

“要给Quinn打个电话。”

“我已经打过了，给Johnny打的。”James笑道，“还有什么事情明天再交代吧。”

“啊——！”Steve发泄似的喊了一声，把被子拽到脑袋顶上。突然想起什么，又赶忙露出头，在房里来回看，“Maggie呢？”

“让她睡Erica那里了。但你也别叫了，小心吵醒Lisa。”James重新帮他掖好被子。

“真他妈累啊……”Steve小声抱怨道，“我好久没发烧了。都快忘了什么感觉。”

“休息两天吧，反正你的案子也不忙，死人也活不过来。”

“也是，幸亏我没和Johnny他们掺和，也不负责那个失踪儿童的案子，不然现在真的无法脱身……让Quinn负责调查Banks的案子，我也可以放心休息两天。”

“说道Johnny，我给他打电话的时候，提到了咱们找保姆的事情——”

“那和Johnny有什么关系？”Steve立刻警惕起来。

“事实上，Johnny说他的女朋友想找个工作……”

“James——”Steve呻吟道。

“他说不是以往那种女朋友，是个中学老师，听起来还可以，我想我们不妨见见她。”

“呃……你非要在我头脑不清醒的时候来跟我商量这么重要的事情吗？”

“是你自己非要在这种时候生病的，Erica再过两周就要走了，这事不能拖着。总之我已经约了他和他女朋友下周末来家里做客。”

Steve叹了口气，“好吧，我就一个条件，也叫上Natasha和Clint……”

James哼了一声“你就偏需要一个人肉测谎仪吗？七个大人三个孩子，咱们得办个派对了。”

“不是人肉测谎仪，我说不过你的时候总需要个道义支援。”James刚要开口，Steve又立刻继续说道，“好了，你不会连这点要求都不同意吧，我可是病号呢……”

James哈哈大笑起来，“Steven Rogers，你倒是学会撒娇了。病了就快睡觉吧，别说话了！”

Steve翻了个身，侧身面对James，“睡不着了，James爸爸你给讲个故事吧。”

James翻了个白眼，“你恶心不恶心？没什么好讲的。”Steve也不说话，就朝他眨眼睛，James最终叹了口气，问道，“你想听什么？”

“你原先每天都给Lisa讲什么？”

“7岁小女孩喜欢听的故事？”James停止笑容，板起脸说道，“好吧，如你所愿……很久很久以前，有一个小男孩……嗯。”他余光扫过Steve，故意不理会对方的偷笑，想了想，开始编撰自己的故事，“小男孩住在一个南方小镇上。他是个孤儿，没有朋友，真的太孤单了。男孩一直很希望自己能像别人一样有家人，他每天都为此祈祷。南方很热很热，冬天也很温暖，但某一年圣诞节的时候，天空突然飘下了雪花。男孩高兴坏了，他跑出屋子去玩雪。因为没有朋友，所以他没办法打雪仗，只能独自堆雪人。男孩花了整整一下午的时间，滚了两个圆圆的雪球，把他们落在一起，并给雪人带上了自己的围巾。完成以后，男孩坐在雪人旁边，对雪人说，‘如果你会说话就好了，我们可以做朋友，或者做家人。’‘好啊！’雪人突然对男孩说话了……于是男孩有了好朋友，雪人与他作伴。可惜转眼间，天气又热了起来，雪人一天天变小了，男孩非常伤心。雪人安慰他说，‘别难过，我会化成水汽，飘向北方，那里每个冬天都会下雪，我的亲人都在那，没准你的亲人也在那里。’雪人消失不见了，男孩决定启程去北方，结果却在路上的一片森林里迷失了方向——”

“我听过这个故事。”一直安静的Steve突然说道。

“哦？是吗？你来讲讲，我听听是不是同一个……”James凑到Steve身边脸颊贴着他的肩膀，手臂从被单外面环住他的腰。

“男孩在森林里遇到了点麻烦，但最后他到了北方，和雪人说的一样，他在这里找到了亲人。不是他的父母，是他心爱的人。他们每天沿着河边一起散步，然后看夕阳。每年冬天都会下雪，他们会一起堆雪人……”

“然后呢？”

“他们一起堆雪人，不是一个，而是两个，让每个人都有人作伴。他们一起去游乐场，一起去听音乐会，一起看电影，他们住在一起，一起生活……”

“那结局是什么？”

“结局？没有结局，这是个很长很长，没有结尾的故事，没完没了。它一点也不受欢迎，大家很快便听得厌烦了，最终所有人都会不耐烦地离开，谁也没听到最后过。但故事里小男孩仍然和他心爱的人在一起，每天散步看夕阳，永远没有结束。”

“嗯……但我喜欢这个故事，别管别人怎么说。”James说道。

“我也喜欢。”Steve安静地回答，“尤其是后一半。”

 

Steve在第二天早晨退烧了，可是仍然感到头晕乏力、四肢酸痛，不可能去单位报到。为了尽量避免和家人接触，他几乎一整天都只呆在自己的卧室里。

尽管在家休息，但Steve并非无所事事。他给Natasha打电话，邀请她和Clint来家里做客，并说明了前因后果。Natasha在电话里向他抱怨了一通，她负责配合FBI调查儿童失踪案件，可是72小时过后，FBI仍旧在在期待子虚乌有的绑匪突然意识到，他们还没有提出任何交换条件。

“不该再调查家长了。”Natasha抱怨道，“可是没人听我的，我真希望你在这Steve。”

“你能行的，Natasha。如果有什么需要帮忙的，你看反正我现在是个病号，很有时间。”

“你自己的案子呢？”

“现在Quinn负责了，这是个表现的机会。但我想他也很烦恼，申请不到搜查令，无法检查公司账目，我们没有足够的理由这样做。这种谋杀案，倒也不急于一时，我听说Banks死后，公司的项目基金重新分配计划暂时搁置了，下一年的资金还按照往年分配。看来这只是个一次性的事件。”

“一次性事件至少令人欣慰。但是Steve，我不知道我们的案件是不是一次性的。现在我越来越不安。希望下一个孩子消失之前快点查到蛛丝马迹。”

“有什么能帮忙的，你尽管提出就好。”Steve安慰道。

“我想把那孩子失踪前的行踪报告偷偷发给你一份，看看有没有任何我们错过的疑点，你说呢？”

“好的，我很乐意。”

“真是太感谢了！”Natasha说道。

“不用谢我，别忘了下周来吃饭，叫上Clint。虽然James说我们应该见见Johnny的女朋友，但我还是不太放心。到时候如果他喜欢那姑娘我不喜欢，我又打不过他，只能多叫帮手了。”

Natasha在电话里哈哈大笑起来，“我听说Johnny的现任叫做Lizbeth，不是Candy、Honey或者Princess，也许他的品味真的有进步呢。我会去和Susan聊聊的。”

“谢谢，Natasha。”

“互惠互利。”Natasha说着挂掉了电话。

Steve利用上午的时间看了所有日间频道的新闻报道，又把家里能找到的、与失踪案有关的报纸新闻都阅读了一遍。他很快就感到头晕乏力，便躺下睡了一觉。直到两点，Erica才叫他吃午饭。Steve没什么胃口，只吃了一点通心面色拉。午饭过后他听到Maggie的哭声，下楼去看，Erica正哈哈笑着跪在地板上，揉着小婴儿的额头。

“她爬得太快了，小手一下子没撑住，额头撞到了地板上。”

Steve想过去抱抱女儿，但是想起自己是个感冒患者，便只站在原地，静静看着。Maggie哭了一阵突然停了下来，她又转身，从Erica的怀抱里挣脱出来，摇摇摆摆地向前迈了两步，慢腾腾地跪倒在地上，爬向她的圆形小毯子。

“她还是不喜欢用学步车吗？”Steve问道。

“不喜欢，她喜欢她的小摩托，跟你和James一模一样。”Erica笑道，“有时候，趁我写东西不注意，她自己就会爬上车了，然后拼命按喇叭，非要让我推她。”

Steve看向扔在地板上的天蓝色小车。它被做成摩托的样子，实际上车下有四个橡胶小车轮，那是James某天从婴儿用品店带回来的东西，只有给男孩子的配色。但Maggie却对小车喜爱非常。Steve忍不住笑起来，“等到有一天，如果她让我和James给她买摩托，我都不知道该怎么拒绝她才好。”

“为什么要拒绝？”Erica笑着反问，“不安全？还是你觉得她应该当个淑女？”

Steve皱眉想了想，那些确实都不是理由，所以他最后只是笑着答道，“别管我怎么想，James估计会买给她吧。”

Maggie突然呵呵地笑起来，自己朝小车的方向爬过去，在两个大人的注视下扶着车座摇摇晃晃站起身，抬起一条腿，艰难地跨到了小车上。小女孩扭头看向Steve，开始按她的车喇叭。

“Dada，Da——”那是Maggie Barnes版本的爸爸，女孩最早学会的声音之一，Bucky则是另一个。

Steve无奈地摊摊手，“爸爸病了，不能靠近你，不行。”

Maggie随即转向Erica，“Lica、Lica。”Erica响应召唤，走过去推着Maggie在客厅里转起圈，Maggie一直在呵呵笑。

“Maggie会想你的，还有Brian和Lisa。”Steve说道。

Erica停下来，摸摸Maggie柔软的浅金色头发，“我们不会离开太远的。”她向小女孩保证道。

 

Steve回到房间内，找到自己的笔记本电脑，查看Natasha给他发来的案件记录。

失踪的小男孩名叫Arthur Allison，他在雷德私立小学上学，今年四年级。男孩的父亲是区法院的一名法官，以行事作风激进著称。Steve摇摇头，他可以想象参与案件调查的警务人员立刻便会先入为主地把关注点放在这位父亲身上。

三天过去了，仍旧没有绑匪留言。

Arthur Allison在周四早晨像往常一样上学，那一天恰巧是学校的体检日，所以他早上未吃早饭，Allison夫人为儿子准备了丰盛的午餐盒。Arthur顺利抵达学校，体检过后与好友一起在班里共进午餐，又完成了下午的全部课程。放学后，男孩与两名好友在校门口告别，自此之后便再也没有回家。

Arthur的同学和当天授课的老师们都接受了调查，所有人的证词一致表明Arthur在失踪当天的表现，并无任何异常。

“我们约好周末去他家打游戏。”Arthur的一个朋友向警方提供了这样的证词。

Arthur是个从各种意义上都很普通的男孩，他有自己的三五好友，惧怕班里的恶霸，偶尔对女同学开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。他父母的收入在同学家长中算是中等水平，不会遭人嫉妒，也不会遭人白眼。Arthur的成绩并不出众，也没有过人的体育才华，他是学校棒球队的后补三垒手，但比起体育项目，男孩更热衷于电脑游戏。Arthur的三位老师中，只有两位对他有一定印象，可以回忆起他最近作业的成绩，剩下一位老师对Arthur几乎没有了解。三位老师都表示Arthur是个用心但不显眼的孩子。

剩下大部分资料关于男孩的法官父亲，Steve大略扫了一眼那一长串的潜在敌意名单，叹了口气。在一年半以前，Erica怀孕期间，Steve也曾因为自己的工作关系决定与她保持距离。他和James二人都有给家人带来危险的潜在条件，然而James却说Steve和任何普通人一样有资格做家长。

Steve把笔记本电脑放在床头，再次下楼，想看看女儿，但是Erica已经推着Maggie出去散步了。

晚上James买了很多食物回家，Steve拒绝和大家一起吃饭，一个人躲在屋里。所以James只花了10分钟就解决掉了自己的晚餐，把Steve的饭拿到房间里。在他吃饭的时候，James就坐在他身边看电视。

“我会把感冒传染给你的。”

“不会的，我们每年都打很多疫苗。”James满不在乎地拿遥控器换着台。

“这也许不是流感，就是普通感冒，我一直在流鼻涕。”

James朝他傻笑，“没关系，我比你身体好。”

“就怪了。”

“那也没关系，等你好了我病了，就换你照顾我，光吃饭不干活的日子谁不想过？”

Steve抓起枕头打了James后背一下，“你是在抱怨我吗？”

James突然沉默了两秒，“怎么会，照顾你一辈子都行。”

 

Steve的病情三天之后才好起来，但是流鼻涕的症状倒比几天前还严重，此后他每天上班都要自备五包纸巾。在接下去的一个星期里，所有的案情都变得停滞不前。

Quinn最终查到了奥森制药项目基金里所谓的“不明款项”，那笔钱最终被证实为捐赠给医院、医学院的研究赞助。他们再想追查所有的项目内容，便又受到重重阻碍。制药公司里有一部分项目负责人确实对Thomas Banks怀有敌意，但没有任何人同时具有动机、机会和作案能力。

案发几日以来，Banks夫人对警方的进度感到不满，制药公司对警方的骚扰感到不满，而Steve的上司Nick Fury对整个案件给他们带来的麻烦和占用的工时感到不满。于是这个案子的优先级就被降了下去，Quinn和Lawrence也被分配了其他任务，但是两个人都感到十分不甘心。Steve自己心里也总有个疙瘩。

不过比案件更令Steve感到紧张的，是他们的家庭派对——又称保姆面试会。

Johnny女友的出场方式让所有人都感到掉下巴，那个女孩穿着迷你短裙和高筒靴，身着凸显身材的紧身上装，两鬓垂下的黑色发丝盖着两只耳朵上的六只耳环。好在她脸上的妆容并不算夸张，不然James当场就要和Johnny算账了。

Lizbeth Watson怎么看都像一个不满20岁的朋克少女。

“别看她这样，只是显年轻而——嗷！”Johnny还没说完就被他的女友掐了一把。

James、Steve、Natasha还有Erica四个人你看看我，我看看你，谁也不知道该如何评价，只有坐在一边吃花生的Clint满不在乎地说了句“这姑娘还挺酷”。

Natasha几乎眼中冒火，“我们可是在给Maggie找保姆！”

可惜残酷的事实确是，Maggie喜欢Lizbeth。吃饭时被放在地板上自由活动的小婴儿总是违者Lizbeth打转，还在她身边站起来，趴到人家的大腿上。Liz倒是不显得厌烦，总是笑呵呵地摸着Maggie的小脑袋。

饭后，女孩终于直接了当的对Steve和James说道，“Johnny已经跟我说了，这是个工作面试，但我不愿意给你们虚假广告。我平时就是这个样子……而且，并不是所有漂亮女孩都是坏女孩。”

“嗯，没错。”Clint附和着凑过去亲了亲Natasha的脸颊，Natasha直接把他的脸推开了。

大家又聊了一晚上，Steve发现Liz除了她的装束以外，确实没什么其他可挑的缺陷，再加上Maggie和双胞胎都很喜欢她，Steve已经几乎默认接受了Liz的求职。Liz宣称自己已经26岁，虽然她从不穿短裙去学校教课，但仍然没有中学愿意聘用她，理由不外乎，她长得太不像老师了，并且总给学生带来“不良影响”。

“我可以化妆装扮直到那些老校长满意为止，装装样子，但那有什么意义呢？没有学生抱怨我讲课的方式，事实上他们都喜欢我，学习成绩也有长进，可是学校就是不愿意把我聘为正式老师。”

“这是歧视。”Clint义愤填膺地说道。

Liz对这句评语大为感动，继续说道，“我想过了，我想再上一年夜校，考一个家庭教师执照，以后不去学校应聘了。所以这一年我需要一份工作，可以让我安心学习。”

大家纷纷点头。

Steve无法理解Clint为何与这个姑娘一拍即合，Natasha显得有些不乐意，当Steve有机会与Natasha独处的时候，特意揶揄地问她是不是吃醋，Natasha翻了个白眼，“吃醋个鬼，Clint那家伙有个乡下的表妹，和Johnny这个女朋友一路货色，你知道的，我最讨厌Clint那些乡下亲戚。”

“好吧，你讨厌Clint的乡下亲戚，Clint讨厌他的城里亲戚，你干脆劝他与家里断绝关系吧。”

“哎……”Natasha叹了口气。

“说实话，你觉得Liz怎么样？”Steve偷偷问她。

“倒也说不上有什么不好。我还问过Sue，她没提到这姑娘的衣着品味，只说见过两三次，人还不错。”Natasha耸耸肩，“如果能解你们燃眉之急的话，我看也未尝不可。”

Steve点点头，又问道，“那你觉得她和Johnny呢？”

Natasha挑起一边眉毛，“Steve Rogers，你什么时候也开始变得八卦了？”

Steve耸耸肩，“我只是问问而已。”

聚餐时，他们还聊到了Johnny负责的案件，那些皇后区的入室行窃。作案人员同属一个犯罪团伙，每次作案的人数不定。他们的偷盗技巧确实出色，民用保险箱一般逃不过他们的开锁匠。事情复杂的地方在于，这个新近的盗窃团伙，与皇后区的一个贩毒团伙勾结在一起，几个领头的毒贩子，最近还做起了销赃的买卖，一群人越做越大，有无法无天的趋势。

调查局配合ATF突袭了他们好几次，但没有什么实际效果，这个新兴黑社会团体，与皇后区的另一伙毒贩子发生了利益冲突，所以最近黑社会帮派之间也是纠纷不断，一个月以来已经发生了两次枪击，死伤十余人。还有两名游客遭到误伤，现在这个案子是纽约最重要的案件之一。

相比较而言，走失的Arthur Allison逐渐从新闻头条隐退了，现在新闻媒体已经给出了各种猜测，这个故事再也榨不出什么油水，他们已经把目光投向新案件。

直到一周以后，Arthur Allison的尸体出现在曼哈顿下城公墓墓园内。也正是在那同一天，纽约有第二个孩子在放学后消失无踪，全城的家长们纷纷陷入了恐慌。

好在那个时候，Erica已经和她的男友Sam Wilson一起，带着她的双胞胎，飞离了这个罪案频发的城市。

 

### Chapter 5

“一个男孩的尸体刚刚被发现，另一个男孩失踪了，我们是否可以猜测，纽约市出现了一个专杀儿童的连环杀手，Harris教授？”

“就FBI给出的连环杀手定义来讲，此次事件的犯人显然还不能被以此冠名。但FBI根本不知道他们在做什么不是吗？”屏幕上戴眼镜的瘦削老头推了推眼镜，与主持人一起露出既忧心又讽刺的微笑，James觉得只有电视上的人才能做出这么复杂又精确的表情，“我认为，这样的可能性是极大的。首先……”

“James，你能换个频道吗？”Steve抱着Maggie从楼上走下来，James连忙换到了电影台，并调小了音量。

“哎，我只是想看看有没有什么新进展。”James耸耸肩。

“要是有什么进展，我会第一个知道的。”Steve的声音听上去有些毛躁。

“我一直觉得给Maggie洗澡有一种凝神静气的效果，你怎么越洗越不耐烦？有没有给她擦干头发啊？”

Steve长长叹了口气，抱着婴儿浴袍包裹的小女婴坐到沙发上，他给小婴儿带上连在衣服上的毛巾兜帽，又轻轻胡噜着婴儿的脑袋。Maggie扶着Steve的肩膀，站在沙发上，扭头看James。

“Bucky！Bu——”Maggie开心地叫了好几声，最终Steve放开她，Maggie转过身子，噗通跪倒在沙发里，迅速爬到James大腿上。

“她今天怎么这么高兴？八点半了还不想睡觉，我要怀疑白天Liz是不是给她吃了什么奇怪的东西。”Steve说道。

James把Maggie头上微微有些发潮的帽子摘下来，摸了摸她几乎已经干透的柔软金发，“Steve，别这样，别把气都撒在别人头上。我知道你的工作很艰难。”

“好吧，也许现在唯一的心里安慰就是今天尸检结束了，那个孩子是被注射了安乐死药物。”Steve露出自嘲的苦笑，“他妈的，那个FBI蠢货说这起码是件好事，在媒体面前不至于太难看……要是这话被家长或媒体听到了，好吧，别说家长了，就连我都想当场揍他一顿。任何一个有责任心的人都会检讨自己的——那完全是我们的错。”

“那甚至不是你的案子，你没必要连这种责任都要揽到自己头上。”

“即使原先不是我的案子，现在也是了……今天Arthur Allison的家长跑到调查局大吵大闹，说这都是警方的责任，Phillip Roth的家长则像失了魂一样，被Allison女士拉在一起，但他们看起来似乎只想快点回家，一点也不想和死了小孩的疯女人在一起。你知道最糟糕的一点是什么吗？最糟糕的事情是——我觉得他们确实有权利来骂人。”Steve双手在大腿上搓着，似乎全身都在较劲，Phillip Roth是两天前的第二个失踪儿童，“今天早晨警察在Allison学校附近的一个小巷子里找到了他的书包，见鬼的。他根本不可能被绑架！天啊，James，我们花了一周时间，才找到他的书包！现在的情况简直就是狗屎砸中电风扇。”

“狗屎！”James刚想安慰两句，Maggie却突然大声喊道。

“噢老天爷！”James忘了自己的台词，愤怒地瞪着Steve，Steve则一下憋红了脸。

“我保证她绝不可能是刚刚听到就学会的！我一定要和Liz谈谈。”Steve立刻辩解道。

“别拿别人找借口！Steven Rogers，我向你保证，要是她从今往后真记住这个词了，你以后再说一个脏字我揍你一次！”

“揍！你！O！它！Yita！Ha！”Maggie紧跟着重复起来，James惊悚地看着突然发挥惊人学习能力的小女儿，好在Maggie口中的单词慢慢变成了无意义的声音。

James突然觉得头有点疼，“嘿，Mag！你想看你的卡片图册吗？”他飞快地给Steve使了个眼色。Steve赶忙从茶几下面拿出彩色的卡片书，翻到有小动物的一页。

Maggie虽然没什么兴趣，但是她还是乖乖地跟着James重复了两个正常的单词，在所有的动物中，她唯独只记得住“小马”一词，并能够准确地在卡片书的众多卡片中找到并指出小马的位置。

“也许她是个天才。”James说道。

Steve终于松了口气，笑了笑，“那我希望没人能发现这点。”

James抬头看了Steve一眼，马上明白了他的意思，但他却低头凑到Maggie耳边轻声说道，“你爸智商不高，他嫉妒你。”

“滚——”Steve刚说出口就立刻双手捂住嘴巴，Maggie并没有注意到Steve的用词，James把脸埋在婴儿的小肩膀上笑得停不下来，Maggie觉得脖子痒，只当James在陪她玩，也咯咯笑着扭动起身体。

Steve不再提公事，和James两个人一起在沙发上陪Maggie玩了一阵（只是把一只软棒球从沙发一边滚到另一边就足以让Maggie笑得停不下来），一段插曲过后，他的心情看起来比早先好多了。电视上的插播广告结束了，放起了电影《佐罗》，Maggie便不再对任何事情感兴趣，拼命地爬下沙发，要往电视机前跑。

“看来她更喜欢Alain Delon。”James叹了口气。

“那我得说她品味不错。”Steve看着女儿摇摇晃晃爬到电视机前坐定。

“那你的品味呢？”James调笑地问道。

Steve扭头看他，露出微笑。James看了他一眼，眯起眼睛，向前倾了倾身体，Steve迎上来吻住他的嘴唇。亲吻缓慢而甜蜜，Steve的鼻尖曾在他的脸颊上，轻轻吸吮着他的下嘴唇，舌头撩拨似地滑过他微微开启的牙齿。“嗯……”James发出满足的鼻音，直到他们的亲吻被电视柜抽屉开关的声音打断了。两个人迅速分开，Maggie正一边推拉着抽屉一边扭头看着正在接吻的两个人。她的力气还不足够把抽屉彻底抽出来，只能打开一道小缝，抽屉便会自己滑回关闭的状态，撞出邦邦的响声。

“噢……Mag，我的小宝贝，你今天怎么还不困呢？”Steve站起身走过去，把Maggie抱到怀里。事实证明她也确实玩累了，终于安静地靠在Steve的胸前，慢慢进入了梦乡。

待他们把Maggie放进小床，放好婴儿监视器，才终于得到一点独处的时间。

“怎么样？要不要继续？现在家里终于没人了。”James笑道，他坐在床沿上，看着Steve。实际上他们现在真的很少像以前一样在床上温存，除非是为了解决生理需要。几周前的某个清晨James甚至撞见Steve在浴室里自赎，两个人都尴尬得要命。当然那最终演变成了一场火辣的浴室性爱，被James按在淋浴隔间玻璃上的Steve险些压垮了那片不堪重负的滑动门。自那之后，浴室里的玻璃门一直都关不严实。但如果最终不是这种结果，James就要去婚姻关系咨询处报名了。

Steve朝James走过来，他的蓝眼睛有些黯淡。James把他拉到两腿之间，仰起头看他，“你不想也没关系，明早还要去学校是不是？”

Steve没说话，他双手捧起James的脸颊，低下头来亲吻他，James的左手滑进Steve的棉质睡裤内，反复爱抚。让爱人裤子里那柔软的家伙硬起来没花多长时间，事实证明Steve并非兴趣全无，他把James推倒平躺在床上，让抬起他的双腿。

James的身上有太多处皮肤并没有敏锐的触觉，但Steve知道他所有敏感的部位。爱人的嘴唇吻过他的前胸和小腹，James全身战栗，不自觉地挺起身体。Steve替他口交，那感觉亲切又熟悉，却仍旧火辣得要命。James知道很多人都签过那一纸法律文书，永结同心的连带条款便是承诺余生只跟一个人做爱，那是责任和义务，别管结婚的人是不是早已为一成不变的床上生活感到厌烦。James则感到庆幸，Steve给他在性爱方面带来的满足，简直是婚姻的馈赠，是那一纸文书附赠与他的权利。James曾经觉得自己理解开放式婚姻，尤其是在同性恋伴侣之间，可他自己就一点也不想与人分享，Steve Rogers在床上的时候是他一个人的。他们对彼此的身体太过了解，James知道自己发出怎样的声音能让Steve立刻变得欲火焚身，而Steve则知道如何让他发出那样的声音。

“嘿，亲爱的……我……”

Steve抬起头，亲吻他的下巴和嘴唇，手掌握住他反复撸动让他射精。James安静地躺了一会儿，享受亲吻，感觉Steve的勃起在自己的大腿内侧来回磨蹭。他翻身压到Steve身体上方，为他提供同样的“服务”。性爱结束后，他们没再穿上碍事的睡衣，都赤裸身体钻进被子里，仲秋天气转寒，他们把两床被子接在一起，James仍然习惯侧躺，Steve从身后抱住他，胸口紧紧贴在他的后背上。

James能感觉到爱人稳定坚实的心跳和平稳的呼吸，一下、两下、三下……他回想起那个没有结局的故事，带着笑容进入梦乡。

 

Steve一早便出门了，离开之前准备好了食物。James把Maggie抱到婴儿椅上，和她一起享用早餐。Maggie攥着塑料小勺的勺柄，认真地把碗里的米糊盛起来，涂得满脸都是。James一边喝着咖啡一边看着早报，并不为女儿感到担心，她是个自理能力很强的小婴儿，无论是吃饭、喝水还是做游戏，除了搞到一团糟之外，都能很好地自己完成。她甚至能够自己把帽子戴到耳朵上。

James在家等到Liz八点半准时敲响门铃，完成Maggie的交接仪式。Maggie对Liz的到来显得十分兴奋，James忍不住问道，“Liz，小家伙昨天晚上9点多才睡着，她白天是不是睡太多了？”

Liz摸了摸下巴，回答道，“也不算多吧，上午休息了半小时，午睡了一阵子，一个小时的样子，下午一直在玩。”

“这样啊……”

“James，我知道你们，你和Rogers探员还对我不放心——”

James慌忙摆手，“真的没有，我们都很感谢你，Maggie也很喜欢你。”

“Maggie是个漂亮又聪明的好姑娘。”Liz沉默了两秒钟，突然说道，“我听Johnny说……”她看看Maggie又看看客厅展示柜里Steve的照片。

James微笑着点点头，“是Steve的小孩。”

“真是佩服你们啊，Rogers探员在负责那个小男孩失踪的案子对吧，我都不知道他们要怎样应付，家里有这么可爱的小女儿。”

“确实不容易，可是养孩子本来就不容易不是吗？你呢？有什么打算吗？”

“哈？和Johnny？别开玩笑了……”

James皱起眉头。

Liz又慌忙辩解起来，“我的意思是说，我可没你的胆子。我听Johnny说你是个格斗高手还是什么的？大概什么都不会让你感到害怕吧。但是我每次听Johnny大大咧咧地提起那些抓捕啊、枪战啊……虽然我也感觉很酷，但是心里总是怕他把麻烦带给我。”

“所以说，爱得还不够多？”

“我真希望爱能解决一切问题，浪漫主义的伟大幻想。”Liz苦笑道。

James耸耸肩，“浪漫主义我们都算不上吧？”

“噢不，James，你绝对算一个，你和Johnny，你们两个。”

James径自摇摇头，吻别小女儿，出发前往武术班。也许他是个浪漫主义，也许不是，但那和他的胆量没有关系，和他们养育儿女也没有关系。James想建立一个家庭，和Steve一起。世界上没有谁比Steve更加适合他了，别管他们曾经经历了什么，今后又会面对怎样的危险。在James眼里，那不是浪漫，而是现实。

 

感谢他的学生们，James的日间工作从不会让他觉得白日漫长。James会比学生们早到训练场地，活动热身、与Thor切磋几轮。等到孩子们来训练场报道，他已经可以进入一天的工作状态。武术班的课程是预约制度的，虽然大多数孩子有固定的出勤时间，但理论上讲，每个学员可以选择在一周之内的任何两天出席，除非当天的报名席位已满。

大多数小孩子都有与自己水平相当的训练搭档，每个月武术班还会组织分组比赛，以两人一队参赛，所以每个人的训练搭档既是对手，也是队友。大部分孩子都在武术班找到了满意的伙伴。因为武术班仍然只招收五年级以下的学员，所以分组和比赛都不分性别。这让有些家长感到担忧，但Thor和Darcy都坚持这种政策，James也觉得男女混编没什么不好，四年级以上发育早的男孩可能会占到一些力量和速度上的优势，但是在James的所有学生中，成绩最出色的两名都是女孩子。有时候James会想象带Maggie来训练场的情景，那总让他不由微笑。事实上，James已经教过Maggie一些出拳的路数，Maggie已经可以学以致用地去敲打Steve的胸口了。

中午午休过后，下午的课程开始。James拿着点名册让孩子们一一报道。每天的名单都由Darcy在前一天傍晚打印，而这一天的打印名单下方，还有一个手写的名字，“Ashley！”James喊道，无人应答。

“Ashley不是今天上课！”Robert好意提示道。

“可是这上面写了她的名字，好了，大家先做准备活动，像以往一样，我去确认一下——”还没等James说完，训练场的大门突然被撞开了，Darcy带着一个穿风衣的女人火急火燎地冲了进来，那是Ashley Miles的母亲。James不由皱起眉头，他朝名叫Alex的小男孩挥了挥手，示意他带大家做准备活动。

“James！”Darcy冲到他面前，显得上气不接下气。

“出了什么事？”James扶住她的肩膀，她身边的Miles女士正在四处张望。

“Ashley来了吗？”Darcy压低声音问道。

“没有，我刚刚点名，还想问问你呢……”

“噢，Miles夫人今天早晨才打来电话说Ashley会来上课。”Darcy看向身边的女人。

“没错，是那孩子自己说要来的，中午我去学校接她，但是她却没出现。天啊……”女人不安地四处张望着，在胸前划着十字。

“在学校找过吗？”James问道。

“学校今天下午没课，临时安排的。她中午没吃饭就出门了，我跟她约好了在门口等，她却没出现。”

“Ashley有手机吗？”

“我们只给她买了一个儿童手机，虽然她一直吵着要一个真的……可今天她把它落在学校里了”Miles女士从手提袋里掏出一只深蓝色贴满装饰贴纸的儿童手机，“……我的老天爷，她不会出什么事情吧。我在学校都找过了，没有见到她，那孩子也不在这里。”

“家里呢？她知道自己回家的路吗？也许她突然不舒服，不想来了，自己回家去了。”

“没有，家里没人，我一直在打电话。只有Lacey——我们的佣人——在家。我特意去接她，现在我每天都接她上下学，你知道的，自从那个失踪案……”

“哦，是的，Bucky的爱人在调查那个案子！”Darcy立刻接口道。

女人眼神里立刻放出光，“哦，教练，你说我们是不是应该立刻报警，警察不会立刻行动的，我知道他们总是不会及时行动。你能帮我打电话报警吗？既然你是警察家属，我想……”

James只好点点头，安抚地握了握女人冰凉的双手，他很担心Ashley，那个女孩这两周都不怎么开心的样子，来武术班也不能集中精神。但是James不知道自己是不是应该给Steve打电话。

他拿着手机，拨打了911。

“911，请问有什么紧急情况？”

“呃……”James犹豫了片刻。

“先生？您需要帮助吗？”

“这里是James Barnes，请帮我转接纽约调查局总部的Steve Rogers探员，有个小孩子可能失踪了，Ashley Miles。”James对电话里说道。

“请稍后，Steven G. Rogers队长？”接线员问道。

“是的。”

电话里传出两声转接音，Steve随即接起了电话，“James？”

“嘿，Steve，今天下午有个学生没来上课，她叫Ashley Miles。她和她母亲约好中午放学在学校门口等，但她没有出现，现在她母亲在武术班。”

“上帝……好的，好的。”Steve说道，“先别着急，多久了？”

“一个多小时吧。”

“给那孩子打电话，给她的朋友打电话，我立刻安排警察去学校，让她母亲先在原地别动，我过二十分钟先去武术班。”

“明白了。”

“嘿，James，管她要一张照片，发到我的手机上，我会发给巡警。”

“知道了。Steve？”

“嗯？”

“我希望Ashley没事。”

“我也希望，二十分钟，我马上过去。”

 

Steve告别了Natasha，离开了Phillip Roth的学校，那一上午并无收获。Quinn开始负责调查两个男孩之间的关联，但他们的生活没有交集，不在一个社区、不在一所学校。警方可以肯定两个家庭没有任何层面上的往来。就两个男孩的体貌特征来讲，他们的发色、瞳色和身材也不相同。这不像一个恋童癖罪犯，大家一致如此认为。Arthur的尸体上除了手臂处的一些针孔之外找不到任何外伤，他的血液内含有一定的镇定药物，但却没有到达有害的程度。他还被注射了一些不明药品，手臂和腿上因为过敏反应起了一些皮疹。但总归来讲，男孩在死前身体基本健康，他胃里的最后一餐是在死前5小时食用的全麦面包、火腿和奶酪。

这一切都说不通，男孩显然受到某种程度的药物折磨，但又被小心照料。凶手的目的是什么呢？他们首先要考虑“行侠仗义”的可能性，安乐死可能被认作对小孩子施予的某种解脱。他们再次调查两家父母，没找到任何相关线索。两个男孩都是健康的，并受到妥善的照顾。Arthur失踪之前的体检报告表明他的身体没有一项不合指标。

Arthur在失踪期间被注射了若干药物，看起来几乎就像某种医学实验，男孩的死因是静脉注射致死量的阿库氯铵，警察们开始着手调查为学校提供学生体检服务的医院，但至今还未能找到真正的嫌疑人。

Arthur失踪了两周时间，而Phillip仅仅失踪两天后，第三名潜在失踪儿童便再次出现了？这个案子简直像感冒病毒一样折磨人。

Steve带着Lawrence前往武术班。女孩确实不见了，她常去的地点都被警察找过，她的朋友们也表示对她的去向一无所知。警察们被安排走访Ashley的学校好友进行调查，Steve则对武术班上认识Ashley的几个小孩子展开问询。

可越是调查，Steve越觉得Miles的案件与他手头上的案子不甚相同。

“Ashley这两周显得不怎么开心。”连James都是这样向他描述的。

“James，”Steve偷偷把爱人拉到角落里，“听着，我觉得这件事情跟我们的另外两起案子不太一样。”

“我知道她在时间、性别上都不太合适，但——”James回答道。

“她还比那两个男孩都要大两岁。但这都不是重点，亲爱的。”Steve压低声音说道，“Miles女士说她们约好饭后在校门口见，而Ashley在午饭前就离开了；她的一个同学说在放学时见过她，并提议一起回家，但Ashley回答说午饭后妈妈要来接她所以拒绝了。这在我听来，至少Ashley在中午这一小时里有自己的安排。你们还说今天下午上课也是女孩临时提议的，这一切听起来都不太对的样子。”

James咬着下嘴唇，沉默了许久，“那你的意思是？”

“我还不知道，她10岁了，又聪明成绩又好，我不能妄下断论，但是至少我们得考虑其他的可能性。”Steve说道。

“当然。”James点点头，“你不用向我解释你的做法。”

“那我先来问问你，这个女孩和她的父母有什么矛盾吗？”

“她没有特别提过，但是她总和Sally在一起聊天，Sally Moore。Sally和她的父母感情不太融洽，她甚至马上就要被禁止来上课了。”

“那我们得和她聊聊。”

“你会去问Miles女士同样的问题吗？”James歪着头问道。

“是的。”Steve点点头，虽然他一点也不期待那场对话，“我没办法现在就给出确凿的证据，但我觉得这看起来像离家出走。”

“可是她才10岁——”James说着突然住嘴了。

“10岁已经不小了James，她可能会为了各种幼稚的理由离家出走……”Steve温和地劝道。

“是呀，我想到了，而且也不一定非得是幼稚的理由。我那时候才8岁。”James耸耸肩。

“James——”Steve觉得内心一阵刺痛，他想抱抱James，却被对方退开了。

“我没事，只是突然想起来而已。”James满不在乎地说道。

“会找到她的，Ashley，还有Phillip，Arthur有两周时间，我们还不至于太绝望。”

James点点头。

正说着，Steve的手机突然响了起来，他取出手机看了一眼来电显示的号码。这是一个没有存储过的曼哈顿号码，但不知为什么，Steve总觉得它看起来十分眼熟，他皱起眉头，接起电话。

“Steve Rogers，您好？”Steve把手机贴在耳边，但电话里无人回应，“喂？”也许是手机误播？Steve暗想，他听见电话里传来碰碰的几声响动，然后是两个人交谈的声音，Steve无法听清，然后他听见了啪的一声爆破音，声音不大，但Steve一下紧张起来。是枪声吗？

“喂！？”仍旧无人回应，Steve抬起头，James也神情紧张的盯着他。

Steve挂断了电话。“什么人？”James问道。Steve只是抬起手做了一个噤声的手势。

他拨通了调查局的总机号码，“这里是Steve Rogers探员，可以帮我查一个电话号码吗？”Steve对接线员报出了刚刚的手机号。

“请问您需要地址吗？”

“是的，请把地址和住户姓名发到我的手机上。”Steve挂断电话，他的手机立刻显示了一条新信息，信息里是一个令Steve感到陌生的地址，以及三个姓名：Danielle Manfrin、Matthew Manfrin和Rachele Manfrin。

Matthew Manfrin。

Steve猛然想起了两周前在商店偶遇的男孩，他曾经偷偷在男孩的口袋里塞了一张自己的名片，还暗示他如果有什么需要帮助的事情可以到调查局找他。这会是什么恶作剧吗？Steve眉头紧锁，但他还是决定过去看看。一件事不如两件事、两件事不如三件事，他自找麻烦的水平倒是一天比一天厉害。现在的小孩子真是让人操心透了。

“听着，亲爱的，我得出去一趟，Lawrence会负责这里的后续工作，能把你的摩托车借我用用吗？我到时候回来接你下班。”

James领着Steve向更衣室走去，“你要去哪里？”

Steve把手机递给他，让他看了一眼休斯顿东街附近的一个地址。

“Manfrin？听起来有点耳熟，好像你提到过，你的朋友吗？”

“不是，”Steve回答道，“你还记得两周前那个在商店偷东西的小孩吗？”

“我希望他不是又被抓起来了或怎样。”

“我不知道……我觉得我听到了奇怪的声响，电话是座机打来的，有两个男人，或者三个，我觉得有枪声。”

“那你怎么不打电话报警？”

“这可能只是恶作剧，或者电视机。我会通知警察去街区巡视的。”

“Steve——”James把摩托钥匙拿给他，还想说什么。Steve低头在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，堵住了他的嘴。

“嘿，我爱你。”Steve说着放开James，转身离开了。

两周前那个男孩子，Steve几乎要把他忘记了，但是男孩身上就是有一种奇怪的特质，让Steve没办法撒手不管。也许当Steve跑去敲门的时候，会发现男孩正翘课在家打着游戏，电话只是误播。

Steve真心希望Ashley只是离家出走，他还希望Matthew只是个调皮捣蛋的男孩，想要捉弄他一下。可惜Steve的愿望只实现了一半。


	2. 6~Fin

### Chapter 6

Steve乘坐电梯来到大厦地下车库，找到他与Lawrence驾驶的SUV，用无线电呼叫了911指挥中心，请他们派一辆警车去Manfrin一家的地址查看。然后他再次拨打了Manfrin家的座机号码，电话仍旧占线。Steve从汽车内取出小警灯和另一只便携无线电对讲机，锁好车门，找到James停放摩托的地方。他戴好蓝牙耳机，罩上James的头盔，把警灯绑在车把侧面，迅速驶出了地下车库。

Steve从皇后区开往布鲁克林，经过威廉斯堡桥来到曼哈顿，过桥的时候，他已经听到了无线电中巡逻警察的回报。两名警察奉命上门，敲门并表明了身份，但是屋内无人应答。二人没有听到任何可疑的声音，也看不出非法入侵的迹象。等到Steve到达休斯顿东街附近，二位巡警已经离开了。他把摩托停在一处公共停车场，步行去寻找地址。途中他再次给Manfrin家的座机拨打电话，回应他的仍旧是无休止的忙音。Steve还顺便让911的接线员帮他查询是否有注册在Manfrin女士名下的手机号码，但接线员很快回复说没有查到任何记录。

Manfrin家无人应门，这太奇怪了。

从Steve接到Manfrin家来电到他安排警察前往现场，仅仅经过20分钟的时间，而这期间Manfrin家电话一直占线。Steve心中大为疑惑。

他根据手机地图钻进一个静谧的居民区，穿过绿荫小巷，一一查看着楼门号。在快要到达目的地的时候，他远远看到一个穿黑衣带墨镜的男人，一边抽烟一边在楼门口反复踱着步子。Steve又望向街道对面，一辆黑色轿车停在空旷的马路边，车窗摇下来，驾驶席上却空无一人。

有什么不对劲，Steve的神经立刻绷紧。他不动声色地沿着街道继续前进，那个在街上徘徊的男人也注意到了他，盯着他的方向站住不动了。Steve走过男人身前时，斜眼瞄到男人夹克右兜的位置微微撑起，他又瞟了一眼男人身后的楼牌，那正是他在找的地址。

Steve又向前走了4、5米，突然转过身走向陌生男人，他友好地说道，“嘿，老兄，能借根烟吗？”

他面带微笑，举起双手朝男人迈了两步，但男人立刻把右手插进了夹克兜里，粗声说道，“没有了，快滚吧！”

Steve仍旧满脸堆笑，还想开口，但他的耳机里突然又响起了警务频道的调派信息，耳机里那本来微弱的声音在安静的街道上显得太过清晰了，Steve先是一怔，不确定对方是否能听到什么，而他面前的男人表情立刻产生了变化。在Steve的视线中，男人的右手已经向外抽出，他嘴里的香烟也掉落下来。但Steve的速度更快，他迅速向前跨了两步，来到男人近前，在那只握着手枪的手抬起到45度之前，就一把攥住了对方的手腕，另一只拳头对准男人的鼻梁，重重打了下去。

男人的脑袋向后仰，墨镜仍然歪歪扭扭地架在脸上。Steve拽着对方的手腕没有放手，他用力向外一拧，男人的身体跟着侧转，Steve抬脚踹向男人的膝弯，对方立刻弯折膝盖，失去平衡单膝跪了下去。Steve用力拧着对方的手臂，把他的身体整个扭到背朝自己，他的另一只手肘勾住了对方的脖子。

事件发生极快，男人还来不及叫喊，只是闷哼了一声，便被锁住喉咙，无法发音。他徒劳地挣扎了两下，Steve在手臂上加了力气。男人的身体慢慢摊了下去，他手里的手枪滑落到地上，撞出清脆的响声。Steve完全不知道对方的身份和掏枪的动机，他不愿让对方受伤过重，在男人因为窒息昏厥之前就放开了手，又一拳打在男人的耳侧，对方彻底昏倒在地上。

Steve捡起枪，插在自己后腰上，拖着男人的腋下，把他拽到楼门入口的台阶旁，他掏出手铐，把男人双手拷在了台阶旁的铁栏杆上。Steve快速在男人全身上下拍了一遍，又摸出了一把手枪和一把匕首，他打开男人的钱夹，取出里面的驾驶执照——完全陌生的名字。

Steve忧心冲冲地地看向楼上，但居民楼里仍旧一片安详。他掏出无线电，再次接通了警务调派中心，申请增员。Steve还把陌生持枪男子的姓名报告给了警方，他关闭了无线电。掏出自己的配枪，进入了楼道。

楼道内光线昏暗，Steve让自己的眼睛适应了许久，才悄声地上楼。居民楼一共15层，Steve没有乘坐电梯，而是打开了楼梯间的门，他紧靠墙壁轻手轻脚地向楼上走去。Manfrin家住在11层，在他上到4层时，却听到楼道里有轻微的布料摩擦声。

Steve无法判断声音的远近，所以他再次把手枪收回到腰间，推开4层的楼梯间大门，又随手用力撞上，这才继续往楼上走去。他仍旧远离楼梯扶手，但却故意装出轻快的步伐节奏，并踩出清晰地脚步声。

Steve上到7层，才看到另一个装束普通、甚至有些邋遢的男人，男人的口袋里一样鼓鼓囊囊。Steve友好地对他笑了笑，从他身侧经过。男人恶狠狠地盯着他，一直没有移开视线。楼梯并不宽敞，男人没有主动让路，Steve只得侧身经过，在他站到男人上方两级台阶之后，Steve转过身来，男人仍旧面对着他。

“楼下晕倒的那位不是你的朋友吧？”

男人立刻变了脸色，身手去衣兜里掏枪，但他的速度太慢，手枪刚刚露出口袋，Steve已经居高临下地抓住他的衣领，把他整个人撞到墙上。Steve抬起膝盖狠狠顶到男人的胸口，然后松开手，一脚把他顺着楼梯踹了下去，男人翻滚着跌下楼，枪从衣兜里滑落。Steve跟着跑下楼梯骑在摔倒的人身上，又给他脸上补了两拳，确定男人不动之后，他转身拾起地上的枪。

碰碰的撞击声又在空旷的楼梯间内回荡了一阵，才慢慢安静下来，Steve默默地竖起耳朵倾听了片刻，没有听到任何其他响动。

三支手枪，两把匕首，Steve身上再也装不下多余的武器了，他把无线电对讲机从衣兜里掏出来，塞在被撞昏的男人口袋里，用塑料手铐把男人的双手双脚绑好，这才把新缴获的武器揣进之前对讲机存在的位置。

他依稀听见窗外有汽车发动机的响动，但并没在意，继续朝楼上走去。Steve这辈子也没带过这么多枪，他想着回头一定要和亲友们炫耀一下。

到达11层之前，Steve没再碰到其他阻碍，他小心翼翼推开楼梯间大门，钻进了楼道里。每家的房门都是紧闭的，但楼道里却飘荡着爵士乐欢快的节奏，Steve越是接近目标门牌号码，声音便越洪亮。Steve终于走到要找的房门前，皱起眉头，巡警说之前房内并无声响。但现在屋内确实歌声缭绕，吵闹得不行。Steve把脸贴在房门上，在音乐的掩盖之下，屋内还有家具撞击的声音。

Steve掏出手枪，左手拍了拍房门，“嘿！有人吗？”他大声喊道，又拍了两下，然后侧耳倾听。门内的撞击声停了下来，只剩下音乐，但过了半响也不再有其他动静。

“嘿！有人在吗？我知道有人在屋里！别躲了。”Steve装出气恼的口吻。

屋内终于又传出了响动。“什么人！？”成年男性的声音。这间公寓的注册人口，只有一位母亲和她14岁的儿子、8岁的女儿。

“伙计，你们被邻居举报了！把音乐声音调小点！”Steve再次拍门，并站到远离鱼眼的地方。

“知道了！”Steve听出这声音就在门边了。他想象着屋内的男人边回答边从鱼眼向外望的样子，猛地抬脚踹在门锁的位置，老旧的木门应声碎裂，向屋内打开。但随后便重重撞到阻挡物上。Steve再次用力踹去，大门嚯得一声打开了，一个男人从门后跌倒在地，但紧接着Steve就看见站在屋内的另一个男人已经抬起手臂，准备射击。Steve冲进门内，立刻向右侧倒，同时对着开枪的人还击。屋内的两人显得惊慌失措，看起来他们与那两个在楼下看守的同伙一样缺乏经验。Steve的子弹击中了开枪人的手臂，男人嚎叫着跌在地上，手枪已将脱手。Steve把枪对准被大门撞倒的家伙，“不许动！放下枪，举起双手。警察！”

躺在地上的小个子乖乖举起双手。

Steve单手握枪，从兜里掏出他仅剩的另一条塑料手铐，丢给地上的小个子，“把自己的双手绑住！”小个子乖乖照做，Steve缓缓走过去，踢开地上的手枪，把他手腕上的塑料绳扣拽紧，男人发出不满的叫声，“喂！轻点！”

“我受伤了！需要医生！”被子弹击中的男人蹲在地上鬼哭狼嚎。Steve不予理会，他走到男人身边，迅速绕到男人身后，拧住他的手臂，拾起不远处的第五把手枪。现在他需要的是手铐而不是这些没用的武器，Steve暗自想着。他一边监视着双手被绑的家伙，一边拽着伤号站起身，换来对方一阵惨叫。

“Manfrin女士！？Manfrin女士！？Matthew！”Steve朝屋里大声叫道。

没有回应。

“Matthew Manfrin！我是Steve Rogers，纽约调查局探员，我们两周前见过……现在已经安全了，你可以出来了。”Steve对屋里大声说道。他侧耳倾听，公寓主卧室内传出窸窣的声响，Steve扭头去看。发现双眼红肿的男孩从门口小心翼翼地探出头来。

“嘿！”Steve正在打招呼，但男孩的脸色却突然大变。Steve心想不妙，他迅速矮下身体，男孩同时发出尖叫。随后Steve便听见枪声和子弹穿透皮肤的声音。他还来不及回头，被他牢牢抓住的男人后脑勺上已经出现了一个血红的大洞，直挺挺地倒在地上。

Steve余光看到门口一个穿西装的黑人举着枪，正朝屋内射击。他蜷身在地上翻了两下，逃到男孩所在的卧室，并把受惊的男孩一把拉住，猛贴在门边的墙壁上。

枪声停了下来。

Steve不敢轻举妄动，他把男孩抓在胸前，胸口剧烈起伏。天煞的，后来出现的这位显然比Steve之前对付的四个人要专业得多。Steve摸了摸兜里揣的四把手枪，现在他总算不嫌枪多了。低头看了看手表，Steve暗自计算着警方增员到达的时间。

他想试试向对方表明身份，没准能让对方取消行动，无论他们的目的是什么，“警——”

还没等他发完第一个音节，枪声再次响起，从卧室敞开的门口打进来，击中床脚，本来已经被掀翻在地的床垫被打出若干窟窿，子弹的射线还在向他们躲避的方向偏移，Steve祈祷墙壁够厚。一枚子弹扫中门框，他身后的墙壁并非承重墙，见鬼！Steve忙把男孩向墙角推过去自己蹲下身凑到门边。在射击声音停过一秒之后，Steve迅速从门口向外还击，他看着穿西装的男人蹲下身体迅速移动到了沙发背后。

“警察！放下武器！”Steve大声喊道。

回应他的是两声枪响。

Steve回身躲避，他脸边的墙壁破裂，飞出的木屑划破他的脸颊。该死，他还得再坚持几分钟。

Steve看向墙角的男孩，又看向床边壁橱打开的柜门，以及依稀可见的柜橱里面的一扇暗门。男孩原本是躲在那里的，但那两层柜门也许可以避人耳目，但却无法抵挡子弹。这房里没有什么地方是安全的，Steve必须守住阵地。

他再次探出头去向沙发的方向射击，但突然间，他握枪的手臂被子弹撩过。Steve吃痛勉强握住手枪又缩了回来，门口出现了第二个西装男人。Steve顾不上疼痛，在第二个人没有找到掩蔽之前迅速回击，但第二个人立刻躲到了房外，Steve的射击角度太差，子弹又无法打穿墙壁，对新来者根本没有任何威胁。在他向门口射击时，之前的黑人钻出沙发，向他的方向冲过来，一边移动一边扣动扳机。

真是不妙啊。Steve只能硬着头皮还击，还要提防门口的第二把枪。突然间楼道里传来一阵响动，那让Steve有点分神。黑人已经不再开枪，趁机冲到近前，他的脸颊上也带着一道血痕，表情狰狞。Steve来不及再开枪，已经被黑人一下撞到在地，手枪脱手而出。黑人压在他的身体上方，又要举枪。Steve连忙腾出手来扳住对方的手腕和枪口。黑人咬牙狞笑，扣动扳机。子弹划过枪口，Steve只觉得他握住枪管的掌心发烫，一下短了力气。正在这时，一只棒球棍嗖的一声打在了黑人的太阳穴上，巨大的身体倒向一边。

黑人身后站着的，竟然是James。

Steve攥住枪管没放手，直到黑人失去知觉倒地，他才翻过身，勉强从地上爬起来。

“哦，老天……James……你怎么在这？”Steve问道。

James双手抓住Steve的衣领，瞪着他说道，“Steven Rogers，我有时候真他妈恨你。”

Steve想说什么，但是James身后传来了一片嘈杂的声音，“警察！不许动！立刻放下武器举起手！”

James立刻放下抓住Steve的双手，没有转身，把两只手都举过肩头。

Steve也没有移动，他朝门口大喊道，“别开枪！Steve Rogers，调查局探员！别开枪！”

“Rogers？”门口有警员问道。

“是我！警报解除了，没有危险，屋里还有一个男孩。”Steve从James身边经过，挡在他背后面对门口的武装警察。

来增员的人可真不少，Steve还以为他只叫了两个刑警而已。他正觉得奇怪的时候，Johnny Storm从两名警察之间挤了进来。

“Steve！老天，你没事吧！”

James听到熟人的声音，也从Steve身边探出头。

“James！操，你他妈都是带着家属来查案的吗！？”Johnny气呼呼地喊道。

Steve耸耸肩，“你为什么在这里？”

“Cody Lang，你报给警局的名字，那是我们在查的盗窃团伙黑名单上的成员之一。你到底是怎么搅和进我们的案子里来的？我还以为你们最近已经够忙了。”

“我……老实说我真是全无头绪。”Steve疑惑地扭头，看向仍旧站在屋内双眼红肿的男孩Matthew Manfrin。

突然间，男孩敏捷地跳了起来，跨过床垫，奔向窗口的方向。

“嘿！”Steve大喊。

James的反应比所有人都快，他三步便追上了逃到窗边的男孩，一把揪住他的衣领，把马上就要夺窗而逃的男孩拽了回来，摔在了屋内被打烂的床垫上。

“James！”Steve立刻冲上前制止。

“别叫我！”James气愤地回嘴道。

“……”Steve叹了口气，他轻轻按住爱人的肩膀，把James拉开。然后他攥住Matthew细瘦的手肘，把男孩拽到了一片狼藉的客厅里。

“你跑什么跑？”Steve也不再好脾气。

男孩咬住嘴唇也不答话。

“是你自己叫的警察，是你给我打的电话对不对？你为什么要跑？”

男孩的嘴角逐渐塌了下去，开始大滴大滴地掉眼泪，没过两秒钟，这个看起来比实际年龄小不少的男孩子在众人围观之下哇哇大哭起来，一边哭一边断断续续地说道，“Rachele，他们……他们抓走了Rachele！我……我得去找她！”

 

二十分钟之后，Matthew Manfrin被押往了调查局，考虑到他的前科和逃跑行为，即使他年仅14岁，警方还是宣布了他的权利，给他戴上了手铐。Steve坐在救护车后面，让护士为他包扎伤口，James抱着手臂，一声不响地站在旁边。

Johnny和他的搭档组织警察把他们逮捕的五人全部押进了警车，两名死者的尸体被塞进裹尸袋里运走。

Steve和James想Johnny说明了情况。在Steve离开不久，James就跟着Steve一起离开了武术班，他在楼下解决了第二波歹徒的司机，并且在公寓门口打昏了向Steve射击的歹徒。Johnny为了如何才能不把James写进报告里而万分苦恼。

“James，我希望那个见鬼的家伙真的没看到你。”

“我可以向你保证他没看到我的正脸，他醒来以后绝对不知道自己是怎么昏倒的。”

“好吧，好吧。我信。”Johnny叹了口气。

“所以说死了一个人？”Steve问道。

“没有，楼上的两个倒霉蛋都死了。我认识其中一个，那个小矬子，他也是盗窃集团的人。我们上次抓到他，但有人替他顶罪，我们只能放了他。他们偷盗的手法很高明，没有证据，只是在销赃的时候才会被捕。但是还有个好律师……操。我希望你那个小朋友Matthew Manfrin能给我们一些说法。老实说，我觉得那小子没准是盗窃团伙的一员。”

“联系到他母亲了吗？”

“还没有，我们正在尝试，但是他妈妈没有工作单位，也没有注册电话，甚至没有注册的银行账户。我怀疑这位Manfrin女士没准也和案子有牵连。”

“你是说当妈的让小孩去偷盗吗？耶稣基督……”

“我不知道，回去得好好审问那孩子。”

“那穿西装的家伙呢？”

“还不知道，但是明显和那帮小偷不是一伙，看样子像是皇后区的人。所有人都想要一个14岁小孩的命，简直奇了怪了。”

“他们不想要他的命，他们在找什么东西。那小子很聪明，而且他知道要发生什么事情。”Steve摸着下巴，“我刚刚看到墙角的座机，他用毛巾裹住听筒的一端，播了我的号码，就把电话藏在了沙发后面，然后自己躲起来了。犯人显然以为那孩子不在家，直到我叫警察去敲门，他们才觉得事情不对，开始在屋里找人。门锁是撬开的，手法确实高明，连巡警都没看出。说会Matthew，他还知道手机会引起电磁干扰，没准会暴露他的位置，所以他把手机关了，就那么躲在屋里。但我闹不明白后来那些人想要什么。”

“他说有人抓走了他妹妹。”James插嘴道。

“我看不会。”Johnny耸耸肩，“那孩子说话不能全信，如果他们抓走了小女孩，目的只能是为了绑架要挟，干嘛还要上门拜访？”

“也许他们只是做两手准备，如果在家堵不到人，就用小孩要挟。”Steve提出另一种可能性。

“总之我们得先找到这位神秘的母亲，她没准是团伙核心成员。”Johnny说道，“怎么样？你们回家吗？我可以送你们，顺便接走Liz。”

“几点了？”James问道。

Steve看了看表，“该死，已经5点了，赶快给Liz打个电话。看来她今天得旷课1小时了。”

“我们的摩托车。”James说道，“我是骑Darcy的摩托过来的，说好了今天下午会还回去。”

Johnny给他们安排了一辆拖车，把两架摩托先运回武术班，他对着Darcy粉红色的摩托矜持了半天，还是没忍住笑，James一巴掌拍在他的脑袋上，看来他真是气得不轻。

随后Johnny开车带他们回了布鲁克林。

Liz看到Steve脸颊挂彩地回到家里，惊讶地捂住嘴。

“Liz，你能再留20分钟吗？我想我和Steve都得清理一下。”

“待会儿我开警车送你去上课。”Johnny立刻补充道。Liz点点头，没再做声。

 

James让Steve用卧室里的卫生间，他自己钻进客房浴室。实际上James没花费多少体力，就解决了反应不及的两个坏蛋。但他听到那声枪响，看到那个大个头压在Steve身上的时候，他着实吓到了。要是他再晚来一点，Steve就……

James连想都不敢想，他挥起拳头，砸在浴室的瓷砖上，只打得骨节通红。

洗掉了身上的汗味、血腥味和火药味，James换上干净的衣物，下楼从Liz手中接过了Maggie。小婴儿显然什么都感觉得到，她显得局促不安，在James怀里来回扭动。

“你们可以吗？其实我也可以旷课留下来……”Liz好心地提议道，她显然已经和Johnny做了一番讨论。

“我们没问题，真得没关系。谢谢你。”

“那好吧，听说你们要晚回来，我给Maggie准备好了晚饭，就在厨房里。”

“太感谢了。”

James送走了家里的客人，把Maggie放到地毯上，让她自己玩。他一个人瘫坐在沙发上，心里默默地把Steve从头骂了三遍。Steve在浴室里花了好一阵子才出来，他来到客厅的时候，James已经不生气了，只是感觉十分疲惫。

“James我……”Steve站在他面前，手臂上还绑着白色绷带。

James叹了口气。

“我确实叫了增员，真的。只是我并没有多想……”

James还是没力气开口。Steve在他身边坐下来，把手按在James的手背上。他的五指穿过James的指缝，讨好地轻轻摩挲。过了两分钟，James终于放弃了抵抗，他翻过手掌握住爱人的手，“你真是吓到我了，妈的，Steve，吓死我了。”

“对不起。”Steve拉起他的手，放在唇边吻了吻。

“别再说了，Steve，我知道这不是你的问题。我只希望我们永远都这么走运。”

两个人又在沙发上坐了一会儿，也不说话，也没打开电视。过了半晌，Steve站起身，“我得给Lawrence打个电话，还有Natasha。”

“是的，是的。我都忘了，Ashley。操。问问Amie，Darcy是否还在武术班。”

Steve朝他点点头。

Ashley Miles的案子已经转交给了两位纽约警察局的警探处理，因为有人目击到小女孩在下午三点左右出现在皇后区一家便利店里。警察迅速赶到，调出了监控录像，起码在下午三点时Ashley还是自由身，她购买了自己平时最喜欢的糖果和饮料，然后独自离开了。

警方还在继续调查她的闺蜜好友，至于Ashley离家出走的原因以及她和父母之间的矛盾，Steve并没有详细询问。

Darcy告诉James说，无论如何Miles女士对两位调查局探员和案件移交十分不满，还迁怒到了提前离场的James和武术班，他们可能会永远失去这个学员了。

James为此感到惋惜，Ashley是个天资聪慧的学生，但事已至此，他也没有权利再对别人家长的决定横加干涉。

傍晚7点，电视上播出了Miles夫妇的电视请愿，他们反复重申对女儿的爱，并恳求知道女孩去向的人伸出援手。James默默祈祷Ashley可以自己主动回家，即使她可能再也不是他的学生了。

Steve和James没心思做饭，他们叫了外卖Pizza，一人喝了两罐啤酒。晚上Maggie哭了好一阵子，最后把自己累倒，8点就睡了过去。回到卧室里，James猛地把Steve按到墙上，拼命地吻他，他甚至顾不上爱人受伤的手臂，只想确认他的Steve还在这，还在他身边。

Steve由着他摆弄，他甚至主动趴到床上，让James为所欲为。James最终还是让Steve从趴着转为侧躺，以防拉扯到伤口，他从背后紧紧抱着Steve，手掌按在他的胸口上。

James竖起膝盖，顶着Steve的大腿内侧，把他的双腿分开。他涂了润滑剂的手指按进Steve的身体里反复揉搓扩张，而这次Steve叫得肆无忌惮，他好像也需要发泄。

James心疼地低下头去亲吻Steve的脖子，添过他的耳垂，Steve的颧骨上还贴着一片创伤贴，James轻柔地避开他的伤处，吻他的眉梢。Steve的呻吟声撩拨着他的欲望，James现在就想要他，一刻都等不了。

James仍旧顶着Steve的大腿，握着自己硬挺的下身，慢慢挤进Steve的身体里。那身体不止是Steve自己的，还是他的。Steve发出粗重的喘息声，James挺动自己的胯部，每动一下，都会收货甜美的呻吟。他卖力的动起来，他需要这种感觉。

Steve的身体里有他的一席之地。

高潮之后，Steve只是慵懒地回头吻他。James全部射在了Steve身体里，但他完全不想抽出来。Steve累得很快睡着了，一向计较的他甚至没有清理床单，James仍旧从身后抱着爱人，听着他的呼吸声慢慢变平稳。

James许久之后才从Steve身体里撤出来。Steve发出了不满地嘀咕声，但他没有醒过来。James把脸埋在Steve后脑柔软的短发间，收紧手臂。别管Steve睡觉时有多不老实，今天他一动都不许动。

第二天清晨，James听到Maggie的哭声，逐渐清醒过来。Steve仍旧安安静静地躺在他怀里。James终于挑起嘴角笑了笑，查看他受伤的手臂，亲吻他的肩膀。这次也算逢凶化吉了。他悄悄溜下床，去照看自己的女儿。

 

### Chapter 7

“这太荒唐！你们！就是说你们两个，现在就他妈给我滚出去！”Darcy双手叉腰，站在办公室里对两位制服警察大声骂道。她带着黑框眼镜，栗色的长头发被帽子压得有些凌乱，双颊微微鼓起，嘟着嘴，看起来像个气急败坏的大学生，并没有起到任何威慑作用。

James试图安抚她，“Darcy，听我说……”

“不Bucky！听我说，我为了开这个武术学校，也是学过法律的！我完全有权利要求他们立刻滚蛋！”她的食指指向门口。

“女士……”女警官态度冷淡，不耐地开口了，但James却做了个手势打断了她。

“Darcy，我完全不介意，我愿意配合。去叫Sif代替我一个小时，我马上就回来。”James用更坚定的口吻对他的好友兼同事说道。

Darcy皱起眉头，“我们应该立刻给Steve打电话，我们需要一个律师。”

“不不，没那么严重，我不需要任何律师。他们只说要谈谈，我保证马上就会回来。”

“是的，我们只是想问一两个问题。”男警官立刻支援道。

“一个小时，Bucky，如果你一个小时没回来，我就给律师打电话。”

James对她笑了笑，Darcy翻了个大大的白眼，朝他挥挥手。James立刻推着两位警官离开了Darcy的办公室。出门以后，他道歉道，“真是对不起，但是谁都不喜欢遭到无谓的指控。我能理解你们的工作，所以有什么事情你们尽管问好了。”

女警官叹了口气，她的搭档迅速瞟了James一眼。三人一同来到大厦一层大厅的休息区，坐了下来。女警官这才翻开她的笔记本，对James提问。

“Barnes先生，请问您最后一次见到Ashley Miles是什么时候？”

“四天前，Ashley上一次来上课的时候。”James耸耸肩。

James猜得到他会被问到的、所有那些会令人感到被冒犯的问题。这天早晨，两位警察出现在武术班，提出谈话要求的时候，James的第一反应与Darcy一模一样。当然他不会像Darcy那样立刻被气得脸红脖子粗，头顶恨不能冒出烟来，但James也确实感到气愤。警察居然会怀疑他与Ashley的失踪有关系。

不过等到Darcy爆发之后，James却又冷静下来。他与女孩的失踪没有任何关联，但警察必须完成他们的任务。James偷偷观察女警官的面部表情，他能看出女警官对她被分派的任务也并非全然满意，James猜不透她是因为自己的不配合感到不耐，还是原本就怀疑她这次任务的意义所在。在家的时候，James也听Steve抱怨过不配合的证人，他不愿意给警方办案造成不便。自己是无辜的，误会总会解除。

“所以说你从来没与Ashley谈起过她的私事？”

“基本没有过，你知道的，我们上的是集体课，虽然我尽可能帮助每一个小孩，但是能和每个孩子单独交谈的机会也是十分有限的。Ashley……她不算是个爱说话的孩子。”

“所以说您与Ashley Miles并不熟识，这是您想说的吗？”

“起码没有我想要的亲近程度。”James耸耸肩，他不知道自己的回答会澄清事实还是会给他带来麻烦。

“但Miles夫人对我们说，Ashley曾在家里提到你。根据她母亲的说法，Ashley说你鼓励她‘不要盲目相信权威，要独立思考’。这是您的原话吗？”

“哦？让我想想，似乎有这么回事。因为她说她的英语作业没有得到好成绩，因为她与老师的观点不一样。那天，印象中已经是很久之前的事了，她很沮丧，提不起精神，我只是希望她能够专心上课。最近一段时间Ashley又不太开心……”

“您所指的权威，包括女孩的父母吗？”女警官打断了James。

“噢，见鬼！这些你们想怎么理解都行，但是……”James想要发作，可最后还是泄了气，“警官们，我说过了。Ashley是个有些内向的孩子，你必须鼓励她，我不认为我对她有过任何意义上的误导。我希望你们快点找到她，但我真的没什么可以帮你们的，通常情况下Ashley并不会对我倾诉。”

两位警官表情古怪地对视了一眼，然后双双站起身，“好吧，我想就是这样了，感谢您的配合。”女警官的态度仿佛比前一分钟变得温和了不少。

James满腹狐疑地跟着站起来，“所以说，你们相信我说的，我和这件事没关系？”

男警官突然朝James苦笑了一下，“Barnes先生，您要知道……”

“Kim——”女警官试图打断她的搭档，而对方只是摆了摆手。

“听着，先生，我知道这令人难以接受。但是Miles夫人给警方施加了一点压力，我们不得不，你知道的……”

James叹了口气，“所以他们怀疑我什么？”

“他们怀疑你知道女孩离家出走的计划，他们说你给孩子带来了不好的影响。顺便一提，我们现在怀疑她是离家出走。不过Barnes先生，您有孩子吗？我希望您可以理解作为父母的心情。”

“我什么都不知道，就像我说的，我跟这个孩子并无亲密关系。我有一个女儿，我可以理解……”James低下头，那是撒谎，他不能理解能让10岁小孩子离家出走的家长，他永远也没办法理解他们。

“调查局的Steve Rogers是您的亲属？”男警官突然没头没脑地问道。

James点点头，“你认识Steve？”

警官向他行了个礼，“合作过一次，是个好警察。很抱歉打扰了，我们就不耽误您的时间了，给Rogers探员带好。”

说完二位警官就一同离开了。James才想起他并没有记下那位警官的名字。

返回武术班之后，James仍旧有点心不在焉，现在他没办法不去想自己到底有没有从某种程度上促成了Ashley离家出走的决定。如果女孩最终发生什么意外……

“Bucky！”Darcy的声音打断了他的思绪，“也许我们应该去告那两个警官骚扰。”

“噢，算了吧。他们只是工作而已。而且其中一个人还认识Steve，他们并未为难我。”

Darcy突然双手捧住James的脸颊，啪的一声拍出响。James觉得这和扇他两个耳光也没什么区别，不由得后退，但是Darcy的手掌按得很紧，把他的五官都挤变了形，James不得不嘟着嘴说道，“快放开我……”他无法正常移动嘴唇，连声音都变得含糊不清。

Darcy又看了他一会儿，突然噗地笑出声，“哈哈哈，你这个样子太逗了。我都没办法接着教训你。但是Bucky，你知道吧，这件事情不是我们的责任。我们都很爱Ashley，我们不是把她赶走的人。”

James点点头，他感到释然了一些。Darcy放了手。

“谢谢。”James说道。他的好友向他眨眨眼睛便离开了。

 

下午回家时James心情不错，他从超市买了一大盒鸭胸肉，想要认真做顿饭。时隔三年，他终于从Steve那里学到了Rogers夫人的秘密配方。James想留Liz在家吃饭，但Liz已经与她的好友有约。James犹豫了很久，仍旧把他买来的四人份食物全部配好酱料，塞进了烤箱，James太喜欢这道菜了，他不介意明天把剩菜带到武术班，中午继续吃。

把烤箱定时之后，James回到客厅里，他试图鼓励Maggie多练练走路，但没过三分钟小家伙就要往地板上趴。

“不行，Maggie，和你一起出生的小朋友都已经能走了，你不能总用爬的。”James蹲下来，试图和女儿讲道理。

Maggie对他露出灿烂的笑容，“Bucky！Maggie！”显然她只听懂了她自己的名字。Maggie朝James伸出双手，“抱！”James只有叹气的份。

门铃突然响了起来。

“你爸回来了。”James对Maggie说道，他抓着Maggie的两只手腕，把她从地上拽起来，Maggie高兴得呵呵笑，摇晃着耷拉的两条小腿，做出走路的姿态。只要不让她的脚底贴地，她倒是不介意锻炼双腿。James忍俊不禁，他拎着Maggie走到门口，才把小女孩完全抱起来，拉开大门。

“你没带钥匙吗——”James刚刚问出口，就看见大门外站着的不只Steve一个人。

Steve身后还跟着一个身材瘦小的少年，那正是James一天前刚刚见过的Matthew Manfrin，男孩与James昨天见到的样子有些不同，他显得面容憔悴，而且脸上还挂了彩，鼻梁侧面到脸颊上带着一大片淤青，下唇上还有一道大口子，血迹已经结痂。

“Matthew，这位是James Barnes，我的爱人；那是Maggie，我们的女儿。这位是Matthew Manfrin，你们昨天才见过，好了，现在介绍完毕。我们可以进屋了吗？”

Steve抓着Matthew的手肘，看向James。James则目瞪口呆地站在门口，完全没有让路的意思，“你居然把罪犯带回家！？”

“你居然是个基佬！？”

James和少年在同一时间对Steve喊道，James连忙捂住Maggie的耳朵，Maggie在James的肩膀上蹭了蹭口水。

“小子你说什么呢！？”

“你说谁是罪犯！？”

两个人再次同时开口，James愤怒地瞪向Matthew。Steve已经迅速地抬起手，狠狠拍了男孩的后脑勺一下。

“嗷！你干嘛打人！？”Matthew吃痛地抱住脑袋大声质问。

Steve并没有搭理他，“他还算不上罪犯，James，我们先进去再说。”

James又沉默了许久，但是Steve只是看着他，带着点恳求的意思，James最终退进了屋里。Steve拖着极不情愿的少年进了门。

“你给我在桌子边坐好！”Steve指着饭桌旁的一把椅子。男孩故意把椅子拖出刺耳的声音，用力坐了下去。James注意到他的脚踝上带着一个黑色的腕带追踪器。Steve把James拉到一边，先吻了吻女儿的头顶，然后才说道，“对不起，James，这一切都是临时决定的。那孩子没办法在看守所住，他年纪实在太小了，偏偏惹是生非的本领倒是大得很。他昨天被送到少年管教所没过4个小时就因为打架被送回到了调查局的看守所，但是你知道那里边不适合他这样的小孩子。”

“嘿！我不是小孩子了好吗！没什么不能应付的。”男孩回头大喊道。

Steve瞪了他一眼，继续说下去，“而且这小子显然还是没有说实话，昨天抓到的几个活口都没有提供任何有用的信息。而这个小子明明知道什么但却缄口不言，Johnny和Ben都拿他没办法。他8岁的妹妹到现在还是没有音讯，有可能是他妈妈把女孩带走了——”

“我都跟你们说过了！是那些家伙绑架了Rachele！你们这些蠢货到现在还不去救人——”Matthew突然叫了起来。

“那到底是谁的错！？”Steve也突然间爆发，大吼了回去，他的音量要比男孩高得多。Maggie吓得哇的一声哭了起来，Matthew显然也受了惊。James从没看过Steve发如此大的脾气，他一边摇晃着Maggie，一边轻声安抚，让小女孩躲在自己怀里。James犹豫着要不要离开上楼，但他不愿意留Steve和少年独处，他想知道到底发生了什么。

Steve转头对着已经从椅子上站起来的少年走过去，男孩只到他胸口的高度，而且瘦得不像话。他吓得立刻往后缩，后腰直撞在桌子上。

“听着，小子，别自以为是了！现在你的妈妈和妹妹失踪了，你自己却不肯配合警察工作，你觉得你惹得麻烦还少吗！？我们已经审过昨天去你家的罪犯了，他们说你偷了他们的东西！你以为如果昨天那些人找到你的家人会怎么样？他们可是职业罪犯！杀人不会有任何负罪感，连杀死女人和小孩都不例外！你他妈最好给我老老实实地把所有事情都交代清楚！除了祈祷你妈和你妹妹现在都还安然无恙，什么多余的事情都别做！”

“你们怎么就不懂！？”Matthew也拔高了音量，现在男孩的眼睛里已经积了眼泪，声音也打着颤，单词几乎是从牙缝里蹦出来的，但他仍旧努力装作不肯服软的样子，“那个贱人不可能带走Rachele！根本不可能！是他们抓走了她！你们根本是在浪费时间！如果Rachele出什么意外，我会杀了你们的！”男孩歇斯底里地喊了起来，眼泪从他青紫的脸颊上滑下来。他猛地跳起身冲向Steve，开始用尽全力拳打脚踢，但很快就被Steve完全制服，又被扔回到椅子上。

“嘿，Steve……”James尝试着叫道，Steve没有回话。

“你是什么意思？”Steve冷着一张脸，双手抱胸，再次开口，“你母亲跟这件事到底有什么关系，是她偷了盗窃团伙的东西还是你偷了东西？你要知道，无论你在试图隐瞒什么，都不会比现在的状况更糟糕了，Rachele正身处危险之中！”

“根本没有什么母亲！那个贱人是个疯子，她两年前就走了！再也没有回来过！”男孩表情扭曲地大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，我爸我妈都是见鬼的国土安全局特工，他们在从事秘密任务。我爸十年前就牺牲了，我妈必须得代替他的工作，哈哈哈。你觉得这故事听起来怎样？这可不是我说的，”男孩再次发出尖锐的笑声，“是那个女人告诉我们的！他妈的十年前Rachele都还没有出生，我想她压根不知道我们的父亲都是谁！那个贱人是个彻头彻尾的疯女人！总带着我们搬家，从一个城市到另一个城市，我们不能去上学，Rachele不能去上学，我们必须得在家好好藏着，以免别人来寻仇。我们得学会自保，在家里搭起各种隐蔽暗室，要学会开锁、逃脱，这我还得感谢那女人！让我那么容易就找了份工作，昨天公寓里的暗室还救了我一命，多讽刺！你们都觉得小孩子太傻了对不对？什么都会相信，永远也没办法察觉大人都他妈是见鬼的神经病，直到有一天，她噗地凭空消失了！”男孩的双手比了一个爆炸的手势，“‘Matthew，看好你妹妹，我要出去一周。’一周好久啊！过了两个月，我才确定她不会回来了。当然了，我们不在乎，我和Rachele早就习惯了，我能照顾好她，我知道我们的现金都藏在哪里，我知道她每餐应该吃什么。那女人走了更好！那时候我已经知道了，她说的话没有一句是真的！根本没有什么特工！那女人就是个彻头彻尾的失败者，还精神失常！”Matthew呜呜呜地哭了起来，Maggie也一直没有停止啜泣。

房子里只剩下一大一小两个孩子的哭泣声。

经过了Matthew的一通发泄，Steve好像泄了气的皮球，肩膀都垮了下去，他显然完全没有预料到事情的原委，James也对男孩的说辞感到大为震惊。过了好半天，Steve才僵硬地再次开口问道，“Matthew，你偷了什么东西？”

男孩仍旧一边哭泣一边打着颤，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，破了的地方又被他咬出血。

“听着，现在没有什么比Rachele更重要了，你偷了他们的东西，他们绑架了你妹妹，所以他们想把东西要回去。你打算怎么办？不与警方配合自己和他们周旋？那些罪犯不会养一个小女孩太久的。你需要我们的帮助。”

男孩仍旧低头不语。

“你到底是怎么打算的？”James突然插嘴道，“偷一笔钱，然后带着Rachele从纽约逃跑？换一个地方重新开始？你已经把一切都计划好了吗？”

Steve有些惊讶地看着James，但是并没有阻止他加入谈话。

于是James继续说道，“听着，我明白你的想法：如果你告诉警察任何事情，你会被抓起来，Rachele会被送到收养中心，你们没准再也无法见面了。但事实上不是这样的，Steve，我们的老好人探员，我丈夫，彻头彻尾的蠢货，他会帮助你的。你才14岁，无论犯过什么过错，都还有机会。他会帮你想到解决办法的。但前提是你得让他来帮你。”James说话的声音很温和，Maggie逐渐安静了下来不再哭了。“你自己给他打的电话不是吗？”

“我记得……”Matthew突然开口道，“我记得我们的姥爷，那时候Rachele才刚出生不久。”

两个大人不知道男孩想要说什么，都只是沉默地听着。

男孩继续说道，“我想他住在西雅图，我打算带着Rachele去找他……但我还不知道他叫什么名字，完全想不起来了。我想Manfrin不是我妈的母姓，她改过许多次名字……我不知道，我想先去华盛顿州。”

男孩又沉默了，James试图鼓励他继续开口，“这些我们都可以帮助你的，找到你姥爷，警察干这个很在行。你需要Steve的帮助，你真的没办法与那些罪犯周旋太久。”

又过了一会儿，Steve第二次问道，“Matthew，你到底偷了什么？”

 

事实证明这个年仅14岁的少年——Matthew Manfrin有一个漫长的故事。打从他记事以来，Matthew就一直在母亲的教导下长大，不断听着他从未谋面的父亲的故事，期盼着某一天父亲能够回家。Matthew的母亲经常“出差”，Matthew经常被托付给邻居照看，而他的母亲总会在一段时间之后回归。Matthew在他的邻居家里多少接触了一些正常人家的生活，他对母亲的行为表示不解。但是母亲一直都在重复她的故事，她告诉男孩自己要去与他的父亲相会，男孩央求母亲带他一起，但母亲总以各种理由拒绝，并安慰他说，父亲不日就会回归。但Matthew长到六岁，仍旧从没见过自己的父亲，甚至连一张照片都没有过。

有一天Matthew的母亲再次怀孕，Matthew多少知道只有父母真正相见，妹妹的诞生才有可能，所以在那之后，小Matthew多少再次相信了母亲给他讲的那些故事。直到9岁那年，终于有邻居对Matthew母亲禁止男孩上学的行为表示无法认同，并对女人进行了举报。儿童服务中心的工作人员想从家里把男孩和他两岁的妹妹一起接走，他的母亲与人大打出手，当天晚上便带着她的两个孩子以及全部家当再次搬家。那是Matthew第一次看见母亲与人动武，此后他几乎可以肯定，对人又抓又挠又咬的母亲根本不可能是什么特工。

Manfrin一家的生活条件算不上拮据，母亲总能在城市里找到这样或那样的工作，她也总能时不时带回家一些“好东西”，10岁以后的Matthew才知道那些“好东西”大多是母亲从商店顺手牵羊的结果。母亲有时候也带Matthew一起行动，她告诉他说，像他们家这种背景，具备这种生活手段是必须的。

Matthew越长大，就越能看出母亲谎言中的破绽，但是母亲本人却好像对她所编撰的故事深信不疑。Matthew曾经与母亲大吵过一架，母亲第一次变得歇斯底里语无伦次。男孩终于知道，他们的母亲不是什么特工，而是一个病人，表面看起来完全正常的却沉浸在自己幻想中的病人。

妹妹逐渐长大，Matthew不再听从母亲的指示乖乖呆在家中，他经常上街游荡，在街上吃过一些苦头，但凭着自己的小聪明，Matthew很快掌握了与人交往的技巧。男孩11岁的时候，一家人搬到了纽约。在这样的大城市里，人情更加冷漠，一家人与他们的邻居几乎没有往来，谁也不知道他们的家庭情况。

Matthew在一次偶然的机会下，独自溜进了一家五金店，当时老板正在为了一把无法打开的防盗锁而苦恼。不知天高地厚的小鬼Matthew一向对开锁小有研究，他提出帮老板开锁，以收取10美金的报酬。

虽然那一次Matthew没有成功，但这却成为了他人生的转折点。五金店的老板并非善主，他把这个在街上游荡、看起来极有天分的小孩子介绍给了一个真正的“锁匠”。Matthew成了学徒，很快就小有成就。他知道自己加入了一个盗窃团伙，但偷盗在Matthew的意识里并非什么不可饶恕的过错，毕竟他们家一直依靠适当偷盗维持生活。

在他13岁生日前夕，母亲离家工作，从此再也没有回来。而Matthew自认为已经找到了一份稳定的“活计”，可以独自养育妹妹，他觉得自己能比他的疯子母亲做得更好。

Matthew雇佣了一个妓女，让她扮演母亲的角色给Rachele注册了一所公立小学，终于让妹妹有了去学校学习的机会。一直很少出门的小女孩开始时只感到害怕，但是Matthew经常会在Rachele的学校附近徘徊，时不时溜进校门去陪她。Rachele的性格慢慢开朗起来，完全适应了新的生活。他们从不想念他们的母亲。

两个孩子相依为命。Matthew偶尔会雇佣同一位妓女（为Rachele申请学校的女人）来家里住上两三天，以给邻居们制造一种母亲还在的假象。那女人是个三十来岁的老油条，但却有一副好心肠。女人与母亲身材相似，Matthew便把母亲留下的所有衣物和首饰都送给了她。没人知道母亲失踪的事实，没有一个邻居知道住在自己隔壁公寓里的，只有一个14岁少年带着他年仅8岁的妹妹。

生活一直顺利，Matthew溜门撬锁的技术也大为长进。但他不是个大胆的孩子，对入室行窃仍旧感到畏惧。多数情况下，Matthew负责撬开被整个带回来的小型保险箱或首饰盒子。有时候同伴们带着他，那些年纪有他三倍大的男人们，把他拉到一栋房屋门口，让他撬开门锁。每当那种时候，Matthew总是感到胆战心惊。但是他们会为此付给Matthew不菲的报酬。

Matthew所在的犯罪团伙越做越大，他们开始有同伙被捕。Matthew自己也曾被抓到一次，当他在商店里行窃的时候。但他的年龄实在太小了，妓女Bella到了警局，假装他的母亲把他领了回来。Matthew知道这样下去总有一天风险会变得太大，他已经不再是小孩子了，在商场顺手牵羊也变得越来越难。他想尽快攒一笔钱，逃离自己所在犯罪团伙，带着Rachele去寻访自己的远房亲戚，他们不可能都是疯子。

正巧在这段时间，Matthew的同伴们截获了一辆小卡车，卡车里有两个非常精密的保险柜。Matthew和他的老师傅花了两天的时间，终于成功解除了保险柜的机关锁。两个保险柜里，装满了珍珠手链，亮晶晶粉艳艳的，分装在不同的透明塑料袋内。那数量实在太大了，Matthew觉得如果他从这里顺走一包，不会有任何人察觉，于是他在师傅不注意的时候，把三包珍珠手链塞在了自己的衣服里，顺利地逃回了家。最开始确实无人注意，谁想到几天之后，大麻烦却从天而降。

 

直到傍晚八点过后，Matthew才停止讲述。而Steve则不得不立刻给Johnny打电话，把刚刚听到的消息汇报给他。被男孩偷走的珍珠手链并没有藏在家里。男孩把他们藏在了他申领的一个邮箱内。Johnny派人去找那些珍珠手链，并且给罪犯们施压，试图打听出Rachele的下落。

James带着两个孩子坐在饭桌旁，他看着Matthew不断用刀叉戳着盘子里的食物，过了半天却没吃两口，突然心生怜悯，“你还没有Maggie吃得多。”James突然说道。

男孩抬眼看了一看坐在他对面婴儿座椅里面的Maggie，再次低下头，“她吃得太多了，会变成个小胖子的。Rachele小时候比她吃得少多了。”

“丫丫！”Maggie又盛了一勺自己的食物，放进嘴巴里，勺子抽出来的时候带出了一半。

“嘿，女士面前请你有点礼貌。她吃得不算多，也没有超重。”James教训道。

“你应该喂她的，她还不会用勺子。原先都是我喂Rachele吃饭的。”

James看了看Maggie，把她脑门上的胡萝卜渣捏下来，“她自己没问题，是吧，Mag？”

Maggie扭头看James，又看看对面的陌生人，对James说道，“爸爸？”

“爸爸要工作，马上就来。”James回答道。

Maggie又看看Matthew，“爸爸？”

James也看看男孩，再次回答道，“那个是Matthew。”

“Mat。”男孩突然说，“Mat，她们没办法念那个名字。”

“Mag！”Maggie重复道。James有点惊讶地看向男孩，随即对他微笑，又转向自己的女儿，“那是你自己，Mag。他叫Mat。”

Maggie有点疑惑，但是最终她说道，“Mat，Ma。”

James鼓励地揉揉Maggie的脑袋，“谁是Maggie？”小女孩伸出食指，按了按自己的脸。“谁是Mat？”小女孩犹豫了一下，指向桌子对面，她皱着眉头。“Bucky？”James再次问道，这回Maggie笑了，她指向James。

Steve攥着手机疲惫地从楼上走下来，“听着，亲爱的，我得出去一趟，可能得带着上这小子。”Steve指指Matthew。

“怎么了？”James担忧地问道。

Steve长长叹了口气，“他们找到那些珍珠手链了……都是假珍珠，只不过是塑料。”

“可是——”Matthew震惊地开口道。

“我知道你想说什么，虽然是假珍珠，但我没说他们不值钱。它们一看就是假的，警察当场就看出破绽，他们想得跟你想得一样，不值钱为什么会有人想要回这些破东西。于是他们把假珍珠碾碎了，那实际上是个胶囊药剂，里面装的是一种新型毒品……每一克都价值不菲。”

“老天……”

“是啊，你永远不知道自己偷到的是什么不是吗？有可能是价值连城的珠宝，有可能是一颗定时炸弹，也有可能是一颗价值连城的定时炸弹。”Steve讽刺地说道，“所以现在我得马上带他赶回去。ATF的人去了调查局，他们已经追查这种毒品来源许久，现在终于有了线索。”

“那晚饭呢？”

Steve伸手捏起自己盘子里没动过的那块鸭肉，咬了一大口，舔了舔手指，招呼Matthew站起来。这次Matthew老老实实地推开盘子，又看了Maggie一眼，跟着Steve准备离开。

“嘿，Steve。”James也站起来，拉住爱人的手腕，“不会有什么事情吧？”

Steve摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

James皱起眉。

Steve给了他一个拥抱，贴在他耳边悄声说道，“这件事情主要涉及到两个帮派，一群毒贩子和一群贼。小偷惹毛了毒贩子，但他们似乎意识到了自己的错误，准备还账了。”

“那又怎样呢？”James有些不解地问道，“你们缴到了毒品，能把他们全抓起来。”

“是的，是的。但问题在于，他们中间没有绑架犯。”Steve叹了口气。

“那Rachele……”

“我不知道，James，我们得走了，回头再说，照顾好Maggie。”Steve给了他一个告别吻。

James最后捧住Steve的脸颊，“这是你自己找的麻烦，照顾好那小子。”说完才放开他。Steve回头看看已经站在房门口的男孩，又叹了口气，郑重点了点头。

 

### Chapter 8

Steve本人并未参与缉毒小组的行动，一方面他已被自己负责的案子搞得焦头烂额，另一方面他也确实有伤在身。Matthew被整晚审讯，在听过他的故事以后，没人再对这个孩子抱有敌意，来自ATF的探员更是摆出讨好的嘴脸，甚至埋怨指责调查局虐待未成年人，对Matthew照顾不周。

男孩被严密地保护起来，送到调查局附近的宾馆，由ATF探员负责。在Steve与男孩分别之前，他再次把自己的名片交给他，男孩把名片捏在手里，反复地搓着手指，“我是不是把一切都搞砸了？”

Steve单手绕过男孩瘦削的肩膀，用力捏了捏，“我们都得为自己的行为负责任，但事情并非没有挽回的余地。”

男孩沉默了一会儿，突然说道，“Rachele有着红头发，和我完全不一样。我想我们两个不是亲兄妹，应该是同母异父，我敢说那女人都不知道谁是我们的父亲。”

“家人和血缘没有必然联系，Matthew。”Steve柔声劝道。

“我很想她……”

Steve抬手揉了揉男孩深色的卷发。

当天半夜Steve才返回家中，James已经睡熟了。每次Steve不在家的时候，James都会一个人趴在床中央，以确保Steve回家的时候会叫醒他。

“嘿，亲爱的。”Steve在床边躺下，裹着被子搂住James。

“Steve……你回来了？几点了？”James迷迷糊糊地问道。

“两点不到，快睡吧。”Steve轻声回答。

“不行……你还没讲你今天都干了什么呢。”James模糊不清地回答道。

“Arthur Allison的尸检报告拿到了。”Steve在James耳边说道。

“哦？有什么发现吗？”

Steve回忆了一下才告诉他，“Arthur被注射的奇怪药剂包含很多增强免疫的常见营养液，连食物中也含有一些营养试剂，但他体内本身的白细胞数量仅处于正常水平，考虑到他身体上的一些过敏反应，法医认为他在一周以前应该被注射了免疫抑制剂类药物，他好像是被作为某种临床手术试验的样本，但由于排异反应测试不合格而被淘汰，凶手好像试图隐瞒这点，只不过手法比较马虎。”

“是吗？”James嘀咕了一声，又往Steve怀里挤了挤。

Steve知道爱人根本没在听他讲话，但仍旧继续说了下去，“今天去了给Arthur Allison体检的那家医院，调查了三位出诊的医生和几位护士。但是我想，如果犯人是根据体检结果选择目标的，那么他至少应该有针对性，选择某些体检结果特殊的孩子，而不是Arthur这样与当天大多数孩子相比毫无区别的小孩。现在我有种感觉，凶手选择受害人的方式很可能是随机的……啊，我不知道James，如果是这样就太糟了，我们根本找不到线索。事实上Phillip也在失踪前一天接触过医生，他失踪前一天在学校里接受注射了流感疫苗。但是两家学校所请的医生来自不同医院……”

“你今天……去医院了吗？”

Steve在黑暗中微笑，再次亲吻James的鼻尖，放开他坐起身，“嗯，去了医院，快睡吧。”

他走进浴室，洗了个澡，脱掉衣服爬回床上。James已经翻回了他那边的床铺，但是大床的中间仍旧比Steve自己那半边温暖，他挤到紧靠James位置，贴着爱人的后背合上双眼。

第二天清晨Steve被六点的闹钟叫醒，他困得完全睁不开眼睛。朦胧中，Steve伸手按了小睡按钮，但是闹钟却没再响过。直到一个半小时以后，Steve才被James摇醒。

“嗯？”

“七点半了，快点起来吃个饭，你该上班了。”

Steve猛地睁开眼，要坐起身，但却被James压住胸口按了下来，“嘿，悠着点大个子，先挣挣眼睛再坐起来，不然会头晕的。”

“闹钟……”Steve又躺回去，双手搓着脸颊。

“我给你关了，你昨天好晚才回来，应该多睡会儿。”

“天啊……我快困死了。”Steve正抱怨着，突然感觉一只小手戳在他的脸颊上。他终于睁开双眼。Maggie仍旧穿着睡衣，正趴在James的枕头上，嘴里叼着奶嘴，圆溜溜的蓝眼睛看着Steve，一眨不眨。

Steve伸出一只手臂，Maggie侧过脸，乖乖地趴到他的肩膀上，安静地嘬着奶嘴。

“她昨晚没见到你，一直都不肯睡，她有点想你。”James说道，“你要不要休息一天啊？又感冒又受伤的。”

“只是破了皮而已，算不上受伤。”Steve说道，“要等到找到那个男孩才能休息啊。”

“哈，你爸是个硬汉呢。”James笑着对Maggie说道，“早晚有一天拯救世界。”

“我还能怎么办？”Steve苦笑着回答，“Ashley呢？我昨天没听到什么新闻。”

“Ashley也没有消息，昨天有两个警官来过武术班。其中一个人认识你，但我没记住名字，他们觉得她是离家出走。昨晚Matthew呢？”

“ATF的人带他去旅馆了，他们似乎想通过他接触犯人，大概这两天就会行动。Johnny他们也会配合。我有拜托Johnny照顾那小子，我希望一切都没事，如果Rachele因此而受伤，那孩子一定不会原谅自己的。还有Thomas Banks的那个案子，快要变成无头悬案了。我们甚至连他最后一天的行程都没凑齐。”

“Banks？哦，那个制药公司死掉的倒霉蛋。”

“啊——！”Steve无法抑制地吼了一声。Maggie则紧随其后，嘤地跟着喊了一声，奶嘴从嘴里滚出来。

James哈哈大笑，“你们两个，你们两个简直是一模一样。”

 

儿童失踪案再次进入了停滞期，他们试图通过在Arthur身体内检测出来的各种药剂寻找线索，又通过把两位失踪少年好友的口供进行比对，寻找他们之间任何一种可能的交集。Pillip的家长一天比一天绝望，时间好像过得飞快，每一天都像是自己儿子死期的倒计时。但同时每一分每一秒对二位家长来说，又显得无比漫长，慢得令人窒息。

ATF与调查局的联合行动组在三天之内找到了缉毒案的突破口，成功破获了他们几个月前查到的一条新兴特殊药品销售链，并且极有效率地瓦解了一个中型贩毒集团。调查局则负责逮捕了盗窃团伙的成员。合作行动是严格保密的，直到罪犯被捕的第二天，非行动组人员才听说了突袭结果，新闻发布会尚未召开。Steve在得到信息之后，立刻给Johnny打了电话，询问Manfrin兄妹的情况，电话里Johnny的语气紧绷，年轻探员也正想要联系Steve。

“我们没找到Rachele Manfrin，Steve。”

“没找到是什么意思？”

“他们的几个窝点都搜遍了，哪一方都没有小女孩的下落。我们还没有审问所有人，但我看情况不是很乐观。我又问过那个叫Matthew的小子，问他为什么觉得Rachele被人绑架了，他详细描述了一下当日的情景。那小子所在的帮派偷了两箱价值百万的毒品，他们开始遭到被盗方的屠杀，经过交涉以后双方达成协议归还偷盗品，两不相欠。但是在归还核对数量时出了差错，最终追查到Manfrin头上，当时他立刻逃跑回家，小妹已经不见了，之后才有同伙上门来找他。这才有了他给你打电话求助的事情。”

“你的意思是说Rachele在Matthew露陷之前，就已经被绑架了……？”

“如果是在那之前，就有各种可能性，Steve。绑架，走失，被人劫持……纽约正在丢小孩，那不正是你们的案子？”Johnny顿了顿，“这有些太巧了，正有两个罪犯在纽约绑架杀害8岁小孩子？我向认识的警察打听了一下，就在昨天行动结束之后，打听下东城Manfrin的公寓附近，最近有没有什么不太平的事情发生。你知道吗，我都没有参加审问，光去打听那些闲事了。但幸好我做了，Steve，我的警察朋友告诉我说，那边最近出了一起流浪狗袭击路人的事情，最后流浪狗被执行药物死，并进行病理解刨之后，在它体内发现了人类服用的致幻剂成分。那倒霉的狗被喂了毒品，我朋友是当笑话讲给我的，但我立马就跑去了动物防疫中心。你猜怎样？那狗体内检查出来的毒品，正是我们缴获的那些假珍珠里的毒品——”

“Matthew把珍珠手链给了他妹妹。”Steve打断道。

“是的没错！Matthew Manfrin觉得那是普通首饰，便送了一串给他妹妹戴在手上。而他妹妹失踪之前的两天，女孩从来都没出过门。”

“那只狗误食了Rachele的手链……她在被绑架之后手链掉在了外面。”Steve总结道。

“是的，但这就奇怪了。因为无论是小偷还是毒贩子，他们应该知道女孩手上戴的是什么东西。如果是他们绑架了那女孩，总该先把手链取下来带走。那肯定是他们要做的第一件事，比绑架女孩还重要。但是那手链却随便掉在外面，最后还喂了狗。”

“老天……Johnny。”

“我知道，我知道Rachele Manfrin的性别不太对，而且你们也没有发现第二名死者……但是我还是觉得这件事情不太妙。”

“不，Johnny。我觉得你说得很有道理，我对这件事情也有很坏的预感。我们现在只有一个确定的受害人，两个潜在可能目标，看不出性别和年龄规律，对凶手拐带儿童的模式找不到套路也实属正常，我不相信有这么多巧合。Matthew现在在调查局吗？我们需要立刻对他进行问询。”

“不在，他现在在ATF手里，他是未成年人，即使犯过偷盗罪也只能算是被教唆对象，我不觉得他会被重判。如果他会出庭指正的话，我想那孩子应该不会有什么麻烦。”

“但我们得立刻开始调查关于他妹妹的事情。Phillip已经失踪一周了，Rachele则失踪了4天，我不知道他们还有多少机会。真他妈见鬼。”

“耶稣基督，Steve……我去ATF找人，把男孩带到局里。你现在立刻回来，时间恰好合适。”

Steve挂上电话，向与他们一同工作的FBI探员说明了情况，暂时离开了他们在FBI总部临时占用的办公室，赶回了调查局。

 

Steve再见到Matthew的时候，男孩脸上的青紫已经转为一片黄绿色，而他嘴唇上的伤口也变成了一道淡粉色的浅疤。男孩显得很疲惫，眼袋突出。

“嘿，小伙子，你还撑得住吗？”Steve走上前捏了捏男孩的肩膀。

“事实上我无事可做，他们甚至不准许我迈出旅馆房间一步。”

“不过现在你安全了。”Steve说道。

“我丢了‘工作’。”男孩勉强地开了个玩笑。

Steve配合地笑了笑，“是呀，你得找份新工作了，不过我看你还没到工作的年纪，也许你该考虑找个学校去念书。”

“我可不太会念书，不像Rachele那样。”

“Matthew……”

“他们说没找到Rachele。”

“是的，这正是我们需要谈的事情。”Steve耐心地说道。

“接下来要怎么办？”男孩看着Steve，小心翼翼地问。Steve突然觉得男孩哭过。

“我们得继续去找她，在别的地方找。”

令Steve感到意外的，男孩并没有表现出特别激动的情绪，他应和道，“当然。”

“现在我们不觉得Rachele是因为你的‘旧工作’遭到绑架的，我们觉得其中另有原因。所以你得详细讲讲那天的情况。”

“我早晨出门的时候她还好好在家，我去和Landy会合，那是我的师傅，但是他们正在谈论珍珠手链丢了的事情。我知道他们早晚会找到我，于是立刻逃跑了，我想我和Rachele必须马上就走，但是回家的时候她已经不在了。”

“你回家的时候是几点？”

“下午2点。”

“Rachele那天没去学校？”

“是的，她没去，她病了。Rachele几周前就病过一次，她身体不是特别好。”

又是医院……Steve的心向下沉了几分，“听着，Matthew，这十分重要。Rachele得病的时候你是否给他找了医生呢？”

“哪一次？这次还是上次？”

“两次都算上。”

“实际上，上次是两三周之前，说起来就是碰到你的那天。”Matthew不好意思地抬头看看Steve，Steve对他报以鼓励的微笑，“那天Rachele病了，我想……我想带点礼物回家给她，能让她打起精神。但是回家以后她仍旧不太好，所以我去了最近的医院。医院没有出诊的儿科医生了，我们只能等第二天早晨。”

“最后医生来了吗？”

“来了。是个小个子。比我高不了多少，他给Rachele打了针。”

“你记得他的名字吗？”

“不记得了，但我记得他的长相。”

“那医院呢？”

“就是下东区的红十字医院。”Matthew回答道，“这次我就没有找医生了，因为她病得不严重，只是有些流鼻涕，上次的药也没吃光。”

“好的，知道了。最近你们还遇到过任何陌生人吗？”

“没有了。我平时都是和……你知道的，和那帮人混在一起。”

“还有最后一个问题，Rachele会自己出门吗？”

Matthew笃定地摇摇头，“我跟她说过不要出门的，她总是很听我的话。”

Steve愣了一下，这句话听起来实在耳熟。现在Steve终于知道自己为什么无法对这个男孩坐视不管，Matthew让他联想到少年时代的James。虽然Steve根本不认识14岁的James Barnes，但是他能想见那个牵着妹妹的小手走在放学回家路上的少年。他想尽一切努力帮助他。

“Rogers探员？”Matthew打断了Steve思考。

“哦，你可以管我叫Steve，什么事？”

“关于我，我接下去会怎样？”

“我还不知道关于你的具体流程，但根据我从同事那里听来的说法，你可能需要作为证人指证那些窃贼。当然了，法官和检察官先要评估你是否有作为证人的资格。我听说你会被释放。”

“我的意思是说，那今晚呢？我可以回家吗？”

Steve皱起眉头，“这恐怕不行，你还是未成年人，需要有人监护。再说你家仍然是案发现场，还是被封锁的状态。你肯定不能回去。嘿，听着，Matthew，上一次，我带你回我家，本来是打算让你借住的。这次说不定也可以，我们需要试着去和那些ATF的探员商量一下，我有信心能说服他们。”Steve意识到自己过于激动的语气，于是立刻补充道，“当然前提是你愿意。”

男孩并没有露出任何欣慰的表情，他只是无精打采地继续说道，“我当然愿意离开那见鬼的宾馆……那明天呢？明天我要去哪里？”

“让我们一步一步来好吗，Matthew，我知道这很艰难，但是让我们一步一步来。”

男孩犹豫地点点头，Steve心里明白，他还没能说服任何人。

 

Steve最终与ATF的探员谈妥了Matthew的临时监护问题，又把Matthew提到的红十字医院分配给Lawrence去调查。在Steve决定去休息室找Matthew并带男孩回家之前，他在走廊上碰到了从Fury办公室离开的Natasha。

“怎么样？”

“案件没进度，老板很生气。”Natasha耸肩说道。

Steve苦笑着摇摇头，“那我岂不是两个案件都没进度。”

“哦，不，Steve，要我说你刚破了一起大型贩毒案。要不是你半个月前在商场多管闲事，现在这件事情的结果可能就完全不同了。”

Steve不屑地哼了一声，“这么说的话，如果我在半个月之前跟去Manfrin家里，坚持见到他的家长或老师，也许这所有的事情都不会发生。Rachele也不会失踪。”

“老天爷啊，Steve，你真觉得自己是救世主吗？”

Steve耸耸肩，“行了，我得带那孩子回去了。”

“你又要带那个Manfrin男孩回家去？”Natasha挑起眉毛。

“怎么了？他现在无家可归……”

红发女探员双手叉腰，重重叹了口气，“Steve，听着，他有个8岁的妹妹，那不代表他是James第二，作为办案人员我们不能投入太多感情。”

Steve并不认为Natasha的观点正确，但他确实或多或少被说中了心事，变得有些气恼，“那要怎么样？对所有案件都置身事外吗？我只是觉得应该对一个未成年人提供应有的帮助罢了。”

Natasha只是摇头，“Rogers，有时候我真觉得你不适合干这一行。”

“我倒觉得我干得还不错。”Steve反驳道。

Natasha拍拍他的胸口，小声嘀咕了一句，“心太累。”就离开了。

那确实不轻松，去关心所有的受害人，设身处地为别人着想。他们每天遇到的值得同情、受到不公待遇的人实在太多太多了，也许每个探员的真心都有一天会用尽，变得麻木冷淡。那或多或少让他们的工作开始转向熟练应手。

Steve Rogers在调查局工作了15年之久，但好友们一致同意，Steve的好心眼仍旧多到泛滥成灾。有些时候Steve会对James和Maggie感到愧疚，他希望自己可以把尽可能多的感情留给家人，他也曾经如此对James坦白过。但James却告诉他，有时候‘比较级’是世界上最没必要的存在，他知道Steve有多爱他们，他对Steve感到心满意足，那就足够了。

Steve开车带Matthew回家，一路上Steve一直试图找到一个可以与男孩交谈的话题。男孩声称自己有许多爱好，但真正聊起来，他确对任何事情都没有深入了解。Steve也注意到Matthew只认识常用的单词，只对美国的地理知识有一定概念，对美国以外的土地则一概不知。是呀，一个在罹患精神疾病的母亲所创造的荒唐童年中长大的、从未上过学的小孩，又能有多少见识呢？

“Matthew，现在你要以客人的身份去我家了，我们必须约法三章。”Steve在汽车开过布鲁克林桥后对男孩说道。

男孩歪头看他。

“第一，偷盗是错误的行为。”Steve继续说道。

“我想我已经丢掉了旧工作。”Matthew耸耸肩。

“不仅仅是你的‘工作’，还有在商场里偷盗也是违法。我们不谈走投无路的情况，从今往后，如果你有什么需要，可以向我寻求帮助。我向你保证，在力所能及和合理的范围内，我都会尽可能地帮助你。但是偷盗是不可以做的。而且第二，我希望我家的客人可以做到诚实守信。”

“我说，有人跟你说过吗？你说起话来像50岁老头子。”男孩干笑了一声，以讥讽的语调回答道。

Steve皱起眉头，“还有第三点，说话要有礼貌！再者说，谁跟你讲50岁就是老头了？真是不懂事的小孩子。你看我多大？”

“呃……”男孩张大了嘴，瞪着Steve，突然感觉这是个带有陷阱的问题，于是他迟疑地开口道，“反正不会很大！靠推理也能猜到，我妈35岁，你的女儿只有1岁大。所以说……我能确定，30？”

Steve注意到这是Matthew第一次不带憎恶语气提到他母亲，“你母亲很早就生了你。20岁？”

Matthew咬着嘴唇不说话了。

 “我刚过了37岁生日，因为结婚比较晚。我和James两个人照顾Maggie，还是感觉手忙脚乱。我想20岁的单亲母亲恐怕生活也不怎么容易。”Steve继续道。

“你又不知道。”Matthew小声说。

“是呀，我的确不知道。而且你和Rachele的生活一定也不容易，那点我也永远不可能体会。如果有机会的话，你可以和James聊聊，我想你们大概会聊得来。”

Matthew听到Rachele的名字，又低下头，就好像在刻意回避这个话题。

“别太担心了，我们会尽全力去找她的。”Steve安慰道。

这天晚上过得还算愉快。Matthew进门时与Maggie打了招呼，Maggie并不记得几天前短暂拜访的少年，Matthew再次自我介绍，Maggie开始管男孩叫做“Mama”，Matthew和James对此都显得有些恼火，不断试图纠正Maggie的发音，Steve却觉得有趣极了。

一向溺爱小孩屡教不改的James做了汉堡薯条当晚餐，他已经不再对Matthew抱有任何坏印象。James问起Matthew第二天的动向，Matthew不确定地看向Steve。

“我想我得带着他回局里。”Steve的言下之意是不放心把Matthew一个人放在自己家中，与保姆和女儿作伴。

James眨了眨眼睛，想了一会儿，主动提议道，“也许他可以和我一起走。”

“去哪里？”Matthew一边往嘴里塞薯条，一边好奇地问。

“Asga！”Maggie立刻代为回答道。

两位家长都笑起来，只有Matthew一本正经地问Maggie，“那是哪？”

“Asga！”Maggi认真地重复道。

“是我工作的格斗学校，我是那里的教练，艾斯加德。”James解释道。

“哇哦！”Matthew感叹道，“我能一起学吗？”

“嗯……理论上讲是不可以，我们只招五年级或12岁以下的学员或女士。”James笑道，“但是如果你真想学点什么的话，我可以考虑教你一两手。”

“切，原来是教小孩子呀。”Matthew不屑地哼了一声。

“哈哈，别小看James的学生。”Steve用叉子戳起一根薯条，塞进嘴里，“能获得格斗奖的四年级小学生撂倒你可完全没问题。”说罢Steve从饭桌旁站起身，去客厅展示柜里取了一个相框递给男孩。

照片里是James与一个小姑娘的合影，女孩穿着柔道服，赤着脚，James站在她身边，单手搂着女孩的肩膀，两个人合举着一块金灿灿的大奖牌，笑得格外灿烂。

Steve喜欢那张照片，照片里James脸带骄傲，笑容发自肺腑。

“嗯……看起来确实很专业。”Matthew仔细观察着照片背景中的格斗场地，“我明天真的能去吗？”

Steve想不出什么拒绝的理由，“可以吧，如果你保证不给James添任何麻烦的话。”

“我保证！”男孩迅速回答道。

晚间他们把男孩安排在客房休息，Steve帮他整理了Erica留下的房间，她搬来那满满两书架书籍和杂志还没有运走，写字台也乱成一团。屋子的角落里有Maggie刚出生时用的婴儿篮。

Matthew在房里打量着那些书，等着Steve给他找出新的床单和被罩。

“那些书都是Erica——Maggie的代孕母亲的。她之前住这间屋子。我想Erica不介意你翻翻她的书，但是一定要按照原样放回去。”

Matthew点点头。

“好了，就是这样了，你还有什么别的需要吗？”Steve问道。

男孩摇摇头。

“行，早点睡吧，你明天要和James一起走。”Steve转身离开。

“嘿，Steve……”男孩犹豫地开口道。

“什么事？”Steve回头。

“谢谢。”男孩说道。

Steve朝又朝他笑笑，“晚安，Matthew。”

 

### Chapter 9

Steve第二天一早就前往调查局，向ATF探员解释了Matthew Manfrin的监护情况，双方探员经过商议，决定Matthew受到威胁的可能性并不高，便决定对他放行，Matthew的脚上仍然带着追踪定位装置，应该不会出现大差错。

纽约市内一个大型案件侦破，本该是庆功的时候，但是媒体的目光仍然聚焦在儿童死亡案上，那个案件没有进展，调查局上下也没有一丝一毫的喜庆气氛。

“告诉我一点好消息，Lawrence，我全指望你了。”Steve的手肘撑在办公桌上，他把脸埋进手掌中，用力搓了两下。Phillip Roth前途未卜，现在他们又多了第三个受害人。

“老大……我恐怕。我们去查了红十字医院的出诊记录，他们确实在Matthew Manfrin所述的当日存有男孩预约的条目，但第二天的出诊记录却被删除了，没人知道是哪位医生去了Manfrin家。我们一一采访了当日出诊的所有医生，没有一个人符合Manfrin所描述的外貌特征，也没有人记得当日医治过Rachele。现在怎么办？我们是不是应该找人根据Manfrin的描述画个像？”

“好吧，这已经是我们最接近线索的东西了，虽然我们还没办法确定带走Rachele和杀死Arthur的是不是同一个人。我们必须假设那是同一人，他有机会接触出诊预约记录，肯定是医院里的人，只要有描述，总应该能找到他……红十字医院……”Steve现在只是在和自己说话了，“这医院为什么那么耳熟？”

Lawrence皱起眉回忆了一下，“这么一说，我也突然觉得在哪里听过……我觉得Quinn提到过！”

“快去把他——”Steve刚要叫Lawrence去找人，自己却已经想起了什么，他在办公桌上的文件夹中匆匆翻找了一通，抽出一沓子报告。那确实是Quinn在两周以前提交的一份报告，关于奥森制药项目基金。

Steve迅速翻过纸页，目光停留在公司项目捐赠款上，“就是这个了！”Steve把红十字医院的全称指给Lawrence，他激动地敲着桌面，“这家医院每年接受奥森制药集团捐赠的项目经费，数目还真不小，从06年开始到现在，已经十年了。这后面有一个联系人，一个叫Dr. Renee D. Watson的，看不出性别，也许我们应该拜访一下这位医生。”

“哈！一个Dr. Watson，不过这两者会有什么关系吗？这毕竟是两个无关的案件。”

“我不知道……我完全不知道，但那件案子也没有结束，就时间来讲，Thomas Banks的案子与儿童失踪案几乎是同时发生的，就为这个，我们总要去打听打听。”

为了保险起见，Steve还是先给James打了电话，找到Matthew，确认了给Rachele医治感冒的医生并非Watson，与Matthew确认完毕，电话又被交回到James手中。

“你们今天过得怎么样？”Steve问道。

“还行……Matthew这小子不怎么听话，不过在他被Dory打到三回之后就不再捣乱了。”

“Dory，那个小家伙？”

Steve能听到电话中James的轻笑声，“是啊，Dory我家的小导弹。不过我跟你说，Maggie比Dory还要有天分，她才一岁就学会扭手腕了。”

“哦，老天，James，Mag老拧人手掌是你教她的？”

“……呃……我没有故意交给她！是跟她玩抢Monkey时她自己学会的。”Monkey是小女孩拥有的一只玩具小猿猴。

“James——”

“好啦，不跟你说了。我爱你！再见，Steve。”

 

James挂上电话，吐了吐舌头，他可不想被Steve抓到把柄来教训。如果Maggie在她上幼儿园之前就从James那里学到了一招半式，James可不希望Steve认为是自己故意传授的。

他看向身边的Matthew，“怎么样，Steve问你什么？”

“医生的名字。”Matthew心不在焉地回答道。

“什么医生？”

“看病的。嘿，Bucky！你能再教我点什么吗？Steve打电话来之前的那一招。”Matthew用两个拳头胡乱比划了一下。

James不由得皱起眉头。他突然发觉Matthew的态度在他第二次来家里之后，发生了一种重大转变。虽然前一次他们并没有过多交谈，但是Matthew显然经常提到妹妹，并总是对他们应当怎样去找她指手画脚。他还会不断拿Maggie与Rachele做出比较，结论总是他的好妹妹乖巧更胜一筹。但是这仅仅几天之后，男孩已经开始在各种情况下避免提起关于妹妹的任何事情。他不再忧心忡忡，见到什么新奇的东西都兴致勃勃。就好像，他需要把自己的精力集中在任何一件与妹妹无关的事情上。

“好吧，可以教你。你的基本功不够好，如果你想练出任何效果就先要去做所有的基本动作，同时提高柔韧性和力量。如果你只想打赢小Dory，我可以教你点速成的。”

“那都学呢？”

James挑起眉毛，“也行啊。你可以先跪下来拜个师。”

Matthew吐吐舌头，“这个步骤能不能免了，师傅！”

James笑着摇摇头。二人走回训练场，James给学员们安排了下一项分组练习，把Matthew带到一边。

“好了，先是最基本的格斗姿势。”James摆出打斗之前的格斗式，男孩侧身模仿。

James收起姿势，绕着男孩走了一圈，抬脚轻踹了一下男孩后支撑腿的膝弯，男孩立刻啊的一声失去平衡单膝跪在地上。

James把男孩从地上拽起来，让他再次站好，“重心要稳，腰腿都要用力，准备上步，肩膀放松。”Matthew不满地抱怨了一声，但却仍旧照办了。

在男孩得以站稳之后，James迅速把所有的基本拳法步法都演示了一遍。Matthew跟着学，看起来轻飘飘地，像是在做体操。但这次James并没有纠正他任何动作。

演示完毕之后，James说道，“这些都是格斗表演的招式，当然也是基本招式，但真正打起来，只要打得准打得狠，就能赢。”他笑着拍拍Matthew的肩膀，示意他跟上。

“我们去哪？”Matthew好奇地问道。

“挑战大块头。”James说着朝训练场另一边正独自做推举的Thor大声喊道，“嘿！Thor，过来给我当个演示陪练怎么样？”

高大的金发男人又推了五把，才把杠铃放回架子上，坐起身。“好啊！给我们新来的这位小朋友做演示吗？”

“没错。”James点头答道。

“你要教他什么？”Thor很感兴趣地问道。

“奇袭。”James笑着跳进练习场中间。旁边正在两两比试的孩子中，有人停下手，看向他们的两个教练。Matthew趴在场边观战。

Thor站在James对面，摆好格斗准备式，等待James先进攻。

James看看一边的Matthew说道，“你个子比较小，所以一般都是像我现在一样，对付这种大块头。有些大块头又笨又慢，但是我们的这位可是快得不像话——”James在话音没落的时候就向前垫了一步，迅速出拳向Thor的左脸打去，Thor的反应就像James印象中一样迅猛，他立刻做出格挡姿势。不过一切都在James的意料之中，第一拳只是佯攻。

Thor显然以为这就是普通的陪练演示，所以用了非常标准的躲闪撤步，James换成另一只手肘攻击，同时抬起左脚扫向Thor的两腿之间。大块头立刻屈膝去保护自己的下三路，并发出不满的叫声，“嘿！Bucky？”

James完全没理会，他出拳的速度越来越快，一下子占了上风，Thor意识到James在真刀真枪和他比试的时候已经太迟，只能一路抵抗后退。James故意露了个破绽，已经心急的Thor立刻上了套，左拳打向James的右肩。James看准时机矮身抓住对方的手腕，背身给他的对手来了一剂漂亮的过肩摔。金发男人整个身体都被James借力甩了起来，翻了一圈，屁股狠狠砸在训练场中央。James不禁对摔在地上的Thor坏笑了一下。周围有孩子用力拍起手来，Matthew更是看得两眼放光。

“这一点都不酷！伙计！”Thor突然大吼了一声，反手抓住James的手腕，James大感不妙，连忙撤手，Thor的右手手掌捋着james赤裸的小臂抓了个空，但他的左手很快到位，一把擒住James的手腕。“嘿！已经结束——”James刚想大喊，就感觉自己整个人已经被巨大的力量抛了出去。

James试图在空中调整姿态，但是他还是没能转身，就狠狠撞在训练场的橡胶围栏上，面朝下平趴着拍在了垫子上。胸口一阵钝痛，“咳……咳……”

“别算计我伙计！”Thor大声说道，他又指向Matthew，“别跟那家伙学！他的阴招多得很。”

但Matthew却和James的大部分学生一样，早已经站在了James的一边，他朝Thor吐了吐舌头，大声说道，“你都打输了，还要偷袭，小人！”

“嘿！这太不公平了！明明是他先偷袭我的！”Thor有理也讲不清，小孩子们无法理解Thor开始时用标准教学姿势迎敌所吃的亏。

James哈哈笑着从地上翻了个身，坐了起来，举起绷带绑住的双手，“我的错，我的错，Matthew，看到了吧，有时候还是不能刷小聪明。得了便宜也要快跑，不然总会遭殃。”

Thor站起身，走过来把James从地上拉起来。“你没事吧？”

James反问道，“你没事吧？”

Thor噗的一声笑了出来。James拍了拍大个子粗壮的手臂，“我已经没问题了，Thor，下次有机会再比试吧。”Thor有些惊讶地看着他，随即会意地点点头。James已经好久没和Thor向这样比试过了。在格斗场上训练时，James很少能够赢过Thor，而自打James上次受重伤以来，Thor一直拒绝对James“动粗”，无论James怎么努力，因为他本就无法赢过Thor，所以也没办法激发对方使出全力。他早就想要以这种挑衅的办法告诉他的好友，自己已经完全康复了，不至于再被当个易碎品，小心轻放。至于被Thor生生地扔出去，James也不是完全没有心理准备。

“好啦，去照看你的学生们吧，你这个狡猾的家伙，Barnes，这下那些家伙更恨我了。”

“我会给你说情的。”James笑着向大个头保证道。

这一天原本是James去靶场练枪的日子，但因为最近发生的诸多事件，James决定缺勤一次，和Matthew两个人多在武术班的训练场呆一段时间。

Matthew从没有经历过高强度的锻炼，上午的时候他已经在场地里跑跑跳跳活动了半天，下午又正正经经地跟着James练习了两个小时，等到3点钟武术班下课时，男孩也已经累得不行了。

“你不用回家去陪Maggie吗？”Matthew突然问道。孩子们下课之后，Thor和Darcy也纷纷下班回家了，训练场里只剩下了James和Matthew两个人，他们面对面盘腿坐在场地中间。

“我今天通常不会这么早回去，小家伙已经习惯了。再过一年半，她就得习惯去幼儿园了。”

Matthew点了点头，“那现在我们干点什么呢？”

James耸耸肩，全身放松，“也许我可以教你冥想。快盘腿坐好，放松身体，调整呼吸。”

Matthew有点不情愿地照办了，James闭上双眼，让头脑完全放空，以缓慢的节奏吸气、呼气。

“James？”没过两分钟，James身边的男孩就打破了沉默，他的呼吸一直很浅，James知道他根本就没有进入状态。

“什么事？”James没有阻止Matthew问话。

“Steve说我可以和你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”James睁开一只眼睛，看着男孩，而男孩的目光则锁定在自己两腿之间的地面上。

“他没说，他只说我可以和你谈谈。”

“那你想谈什么？”

“我也不知道……”男孩沉默了。

他们又相对安静地坐了一分钟之久，James突然说道，“我也有个妹妹，Steve大概是这个意思。”

“哦，是吗。”男孩语调平板，现在对他来说，“妹妹”这个单词整个变成了禁忌。

但是James仍旧继续说下去，“我妹妹也比我小很多，她出生的时候我已经八岁了。照顾她一直是我的责任。”

“她叫什么名字？”

“Rebecca，巧合的事情是，Rebecca和我的生日是同一天。我觉得我们本来应该是双胞胎才对，可惜那个懒惰的小姑娘整整迟到了8年。”James呵呵笑起来。“我们感情很好，我觉得我们心有灵犀，彼此想什么，对方心里都清楚……”

James沉默了下来，其实关于Rebecca，他并没有任何可以分享的故事，那些记忆遥远而模糊不清，他只记得牵着那只小手，每天走在上学和放学的路上，他记得温暖的笑容。

Matthew也没再说话。在一片安静中，James突然听到了细小的声响，是他放在训练场角落里的手机在震动。James双脚一撑原地起身，走到一旁拿起电话。那是Steve打来的，一天两通电话，这不太像Steve的作风，也许仍旧和案件有关系。

“喂？”James听到电话另一端的呼吸声，但Steve沉默了几秒钟才开口回应。

“James，你现在在哪里？”

“还在武术班。”James回答道。

“已经下课了是吗？Matthew也在吗？”

“已经下课了，Matthew也在。现在就我们两个人了。”James一边说一边走回Matthew身边，再次盘腿坐下。

Steve突然压低了音量，“James，听着，你能带他再在那里呆一段时间吗？”

James皱起眉头，沉默了片刻，最终只说道，“可以呀。”

“我们找到Rachele了……在另一片墓园。”

James觉得翻江倒海的情绪一下子从他的胸口中涌出来，只因为这个他素未谋面的小女孩的死讯。他强制自己没有做出任何动作和表情，“是吗……”他对电话里说道。

“我现在正在去武术班的路上，大概再过十五分钟到。我想你们留在那会比较好，先不要告诉他，等我过去再……”Steve的声音听起来有些失真。

“好的。”James回答道，恍惚间，电话里已经传来了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。James放下手，休眠了手机，放在身边。

“她死了对吗。”男孩突然说道。

那声音吓了James一跳，他猛地抬眼看他，“Matthew……”

“Rachele她……别管你信不信，我觉得我已经知道了。”

James按住男孩的肩膀，没有正面回答，但是沉默的意义明确无误。

“Rebecca也死了不是吗，所以我‘应该和你谈谈’……这就是Steve让我和你谈的原因。”男孩的语气很平静，近乎冷淡。James可以体会那种不得不把心脏浸在冰中以防止爆裂的心情。

“不，Steve不会认为她已经死了，他不到最后一秒绝对不会放弃任何希望。但有时候事情并不像他想象中那样顺利。”James向男孩坦白道，“我想他认为我们应该有些共鸣，关于我们的妹妹……”

“Rebecca是怎么死的？”

“家里起火了，我本应该救她出来，但却来不及了……”James回答道，“如果我当时做了不同的事情，也许结果会有不同，但是，我们谁也没有第二次机会去尝试了。”

“她……她会恨我吗？”Matthew问道，“如果我说，我很难过，很抱歉。她会不会生我的气？”

“我宁可相信，人死之后，都会变得宽容。”James轻声说道，“我不相信这个世界上有厉鬼，比如Rebecca，如果她的鬼魂真的存在的话，那只是为了保护我。现在我宁可相信Rebecca从来没有恨过我，如果不是这样的话，我现在就不会拥有这一切了。我想Rachele也是一样的……所以如果你感到难过的话，就哭出来吧，我认为她不会责怪你的……”

Matthew并没有大声哭出来，只是眼泪从他眼角涌出来，迅速顺着他的脸颊滑下来，滴到训练场的皮质表面上，打出啪啪的声响。

 

Steve觉得自己精神恍惚，当他推开训练场的大门时，James和Matthew肩并肩坐在地上，背对着他走进的方向。Steve的胸口像是被巨石狠狠砸中一样。

Steve对Matthew的帮助并非毫无私心，他期待一个皆大欢喜的结局。Steve从未有机会帮助过那个名叫James Barnes的少年，Manfrin兄妹从某种程度上来讲，在Steve心中充当了Barnes兄妹的代替品。他以为，只要帮助了Matthew，就能够填补他自己内心中对James所有莫名其妙的愧疚感。而现在，他确一下子辜负了两个人的期望。

James听见响动回过头。向Steve轻轻做了一个口型，“他知道了。”

Steve点点头，他要求James等自己送达最后的通知，只是觉得这是他作为执法者肩负的责任，现在既然一切已经明了，Steve庆幸自己不用再重复那个令人沮丧的坏消息。但另一方面，Steve也为这样逃避的自己感到羞耻。Steve走到二人身后，轻轻跪下，伸手环住一大一小两个肩膀。

“我很抱歉。”他艰难地说道。

James握住了Steve搭在他肩上的那只手，拇指磨蹭着他的手背，而刚刚只在无声哭泣的男孩终于放声大哭起来。Steve再次捏了捏James的肩膀，但是James却扭过头，嘴唇贴在他耳边用细小的声音对他说道，“亲爱的，在这里，我想我才是是那个最不需要安慰的人。”

Steve终于泄了气，他疲惫地靠在James的肩膀上，“Matthew，我知道你现在很难过，但是我们需要立刻行动……”

“医生……那个医生，你们找到他了吗？”男孩用颤抖的声音问道。

Steve放开二人，从怀里摸出一个信封，“听着，这很重要，Matthew，现在我要给你看十二张照片，你要从中间选出上门医治Rachele的那个医生，你觉得你能做到吗？”

Matthew拼命揉了揉泪水模糊的双眼，点了点头。Steve把一打肖像照从信封里倒了出来，那些都像是某种半身证件照，所有人都穿着白大褂。照片被四个一排分摆开来。Matthew一一扫视了所有照片，最后他的手指按在了其中一张照片上，“是这个人！”男孩笃定地叫道。

“你确定吗？”

“我敢保证，就是他！如果有全身的照片我会认得更清楚，他个子又矮又驼背。是他害死了Rachele吗？”男孩咬牙切齿地问道。

Steve把所有的照片收好装进信封里，James也问道，“这个医生是什么人？”

“Dr. Arnim Zola，一个瑞士人，我们现在怀疑他与Thomas Banks的死有关联。”Steve说道。

“已经把他抓起来了吗？”James又问。

Steve沮丧地摇头，“并没有，我们还没找到他，他已经一周多没去过医院了。事实上他没有行医执照，只是有医学学位而已，所以在我们昨天的审讯过程中一直在找一位出诊大夫，谁也没有提到这个人。好了，现在Matthew，我还需要你做一件事，如果你觉得没有准备好，可以告诉我，我们改天再说……你愿意去看看Rachele吗？”

Matthew咬着下嘴唇，几乎咬出血来。

“没关系，如果你觉得不妥，就先和James回家；但如果你觉得可以，就跟我回调查局，然后我再把你送回去……”

“我去。”男孩立刻点头，“我想去看看她。”

“我和他一起去。”James立刻用不容置疑的口吻对Steve说道。

Steve只得点头同意。

“有一件事……”在三人来到停车场后，Matthew突然开口道。

“说吧，孩子。”Steve为Matthew打开车门。

“我能先回家一趟吗？Rachele最喜欢的小象公仔还在家里，我想给她带过去，可以吗？”

Steve看了James一眼，点了点头。

 

Matthew乘坐Steve驾驶的汽车，James则驾驶他的摩托紧随其后，他们先去了Manfrin的公寓。那里还是一片狼藉的景象，Steve已经给地区巡警打了电话，请人来开门，Matthew一个人跑进公寓里翻找了半天，才抱着几样东西出来。Steve发现男孩怀里不仅有一只灰色的毛绒小象，还有一只长发公主娃娃。

如果那一天，Steve更加谨慎地帮助男孩，也许Rachele现在就可以幸免遇难，兄妹俩仍旧可以相依为命。如今男孩所知的家属，只有一个不知姓名的外祖父，远在华盛顿州。

三人一起来到调查局，Matthew在见到妹妹幼小尸体的时候再次失声痛哭。Steve完全可以理解他的心情，女孩看起来如此安详，就好像睡着了一般，可惜她再也不会睁开双眼，再也不会有人管男孩叫哥哥……

James全程站在Matthew身旁，最后半托半拽地把男孩与妹妹的尸体分开来。Rachele被推走了，Steve向Matthew保证他们会尽量照顾Rachele，直到案件侦破，把女孩的遗体送还安葬。

最后他把James和Matthew送到楼下，看着二人跨上James的摩托车，目送他们向布鲁克林的方向飞驰而去。

而现在，Steve还有他的任务需要完成。

他必须要抓紧每分每秒，即使不眠不休，也要找到那个Arnim Zola。

名叫Phillip Roth的男孩还未被发现，也许他还尚存一线生机。

 

### Chapter 10

Arnim Zola的公寓房间简单而普通，没有任何个性。当Steve和Natasha带队前往Zola的住所时，房间内空无一人，而且看起来有好几日都无人居住了。Dr. Renee Watson被两位警察带进公寓，这个年约四十的女医生惊讶地捂住了嘴，“天啊？怎么会？”

“怎么了，医生？有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

“这太奇怪了……可这确实是Dr. Zola在医院登记的地址……”

“是的，我们已经核实过了，这间公寓从2000年以来一直属于Arnim Zola。”Steve翻看着本子上的记录。

“可是他的妻子和孩子……”

“他结婚了？”Natasha挑起眉毛。

“据我所知他的太太Susanna生有一个儿子Oliver，医生他也常常提起……”

Steve在Zola的公寓里大致转了一圈，只有简洁的白色家具，一间主卧，一间客房，一间书房，卫生间内除了单身男人的生活用品别无其他。

“Dr. Watson，请问您是什么时候认识Zola的？您曾经见过他的妻儿吗？”

女医生犹豫了一下，回答道，“我是五年前到红十字医院工作的，与Dr. Zola并不十分熟悉，所以从未见过他的家人……”女医生看到Natasha和Steve两人交换的眼神，立刻又补充道，“但是我看过他妻子的照片！他还把Oliver的照片装在钱夹里……”

“您有关于他妻儿的任何信息吗？比方说职业、工作单位，或者他儿子就读的学校？”

“我知道他夫人是72年出生的，是一位图书管理员，在他家附近的社区图书馆工作。他儿子今年8岁，在……我不记得他读的学校，但是医生他确实提起过。”Watson试图替她的同事辩解，但待她仔细观察了公寓的情况，却无法找出任何合理的解释。

“老大！”这时候Lawrence从楼下跑了进来，“问过公寓管理员了，他们说Zola每周只在这里住两到三天，而且他是独居的。”

“也许他有别的住处……？他的家人住在别处？”

“哦，那个也查过了。”女探员对她的两位长官报告道，“Susanna Zola在八年前死于难产，他们的儿子也同时夭折，并未登记姓名。”

Watson医生张大嘴巴，惊得目瞪口呆，不停念叨着祷词。Steve再次看向配合调查的女医生，对方却先开口了，“不不、这一定是有什么误会，他太太的照片……那些照片也许旧了点，但是他的儿子！Oliver，我见过那孩子3岁生日时的样子，那不可能有错。”

“Dr. Watson，我知道您现在一定感觉很沮丧，他不仅蒙骗了您，连医院的登记信息也是伪造的，我们查询人口登记才能确认他家人的现状。”Steve安慰道，“现在我们需要您再叙述一次关于Thomas Banks与Zola会谈的事情。”

“哦好的……”Watson医生顺从地开口了，但她显然还没从震惊中回过神来，“Banks先生是奥森制药新的项目管理负责人。他上任的时候就联系过医院，说要前来拜访。然后是两个月以前，他来走访了我们的实验室，我向他介绍了我们的项目内容，并感谢公司一直以来的慈善援助。但是Banks先生却说援助资金可能会从下一个季度开始被取消，他说要重新评估这些援助项目的价值。这当然不是个好消息，但是也还不至于令人绝望，所以我找到Dr. Zola，与他说明了情况。这部分援助经费一直是由他本人亲自负责。Dr. Zola变得十分愤怒，所以我们又把Banks先生找来一次，但对方却说取消援助可能在所难免，我们获得资金的希望不大。那天Dr. Zola真的十分生气，在Banks离开医院后还冲到停车场与他理论。但后来事情就没有下文了。Zola必须去西海岸参加一个学术会议，所以匆匆离开了纽约……我本以为他从西海岸回来心情会有所缓解，但他却在回来以后变得更加阴郁了，即使最终我们得知项目基金会维持原样，但他一点都不开心……一周之前他向医院告病请假，那是我最后一次见到他。”

“您听说过Thomas Banks的死讯吧。”

“是的，我们听说了。”

“Zola当时是什么反应？”

女医生回忆着，“他好像仍旧十分气愤，无法原谅对方……”

“没有焦虑、紧张？不愿谈论此事？”Natasha问道。

“不、不，没有那样，事实上他对此发表了不少评论，他说他的研究项目十分重要……指责Banks不懂其中的利弊。当然我劝告他不要讲死人的坏话，但Dr. Zola却说不要以为人死了就能逃避责任，类似这样的话……那时候他看起来确实……与往常的亲近态度不太一样。”

“医生，我能问问你们的研究项目到底是什么吗？”

“哦，是研究自体免疫系统疾病的治疗，Dr. Zola是一位很杰出的科学家，他花费了十几年的心血研究彻底更换人体免疫系统的可能性，说直白一点，你们可以把它理解成一种移植人造器官的过程，只不过现在我们谈论的并非一个器官，而是人体的一个子系统。虽然我们离成功还有很远，但是……”女医生说着眼神又变得忧郁起来，“你们……你们真的怀疑他杀死了Banks先生吗？”

“女士，我们对此还在调查当中。”Steve用官话应付了过去，事实上，他们可不止怀疑Zola杀死了Banks这一项罪名。

Steve和Natasha派警察封锁了Zola的公寓，把室内一切有价值的证物送回了调查局。Zola并不在公寓里，看情况他也没有回去的打算。现在他们只能根据获得的所有材料，来猜测Zola可能的落脚点。那应该是一个实验室，所有人都如此认同。Zola很可能把孩子们抓到那里进行他自己的医学实验。

 

回到调查局以后，Steve和Natasha组下的所有队员负责阅读Zola留下来的文献和报告，并请技术员破解了他留在医院的工作电脑，以寻找蛛丝马迹。Steve把开会的时间定在了凌晨两点，在这种紧急条件下，没人可以回家休息。

Steve给James打了电话，询问了家里的情况，James向他汇报说家中一切皆好，Matthew仍然很难过，但那也是无法避免的。Steve与爱人道了晚安，就继续投入到慢无休止的阅读中。

Steve没有任何医学背景，他看不懂那些艰深的学术论文，但从Zola发表论文的数量和被引用的程度来讲，Zola虽然在他的学术领域小有名声，但并不出众，他自己支持的一派方法并没有被更多人采纳和接受。没人认为人造免疫系统移植是切实可行的，毕竟那是功能细胞级别的移植。

他们还从Zola的背景资料中挖掘了一些这位医生试图隐瞒的秘密，事实上他并非从未获得过行医执照，此人在上个世纪移民美国之前曾经是一名临床医生，但因给非实验组病人服用临床测试药物而被吊销执照。他移民美国后改头换面，彻底抛弃了自己以往的学历，重新申请入学，很快获得了第二个学位。

自此之后Zola一直在红十字医院从事研究工作。

奥森制药早先的科研部门主管Schmidt对Zola十分赏识，公司与医院的捐赠关系也是从那时开始建立起来的。Schmidt本人的动机可能与他自己的家族病史有关，这个男人在几年前已经死于绝症。

几个小时之后，Steve不得不合上自己的笔记本电脑，揉揉胀痛的双眼。Natasha从外面敲门进来，把一叠报告放在Steve的桌上。那是Rachele Manfrin的尸检报告，法医部门也为他们的案子开出特例，提前进行了尸体解剖。

“我眼睛都快瞎了，给我讲讲，Natasha。”

“我想讲来也没什么用，Steve，医生说Rachele和Arthur的死因相同，但在Rachele被注射安乐死之前，他没有试图为女孩补充营养，就直接杀了她。用法医的话来说，他不再试图掩饰了。”

Steve觉得自己的太阳穴突突地在跳，“你说他是怎么绑走Arthur和Phillip的呢？我的意思是说，我们知道他是上门绑走Rachele的。我可以想象，Rachele见过他一次，所以才会给他开门……”

“事实上，红十字医院有一些与学校之间的合作，他们支付购买了很多学校体检结果，用作统计研究。当然那些数据是校方与学生们签订协议供给医院的，有保密协议这本也没什么。但我想Zola可以通过医院的数据库了解到那些学校在近期给学生做了身体检查，我想他只需要把他所知的那些信息善加利用，就能让独自回家的小孩子们放松警惕……”

“嗯……我也一直觉得他在选择目标方面是随机的，也许他只是在学校门口伏击，随意与学生们交谈。”Steve觉得Natasha的推断十分有道理。

Natasha继续说道，“我敢保证如果我们拿Zola的相片去学校里询问，一定有孩子见过他。但是你说，Steve，Zola到底为什么突然开始杀人呢？就因为Banks想要停止他的研究经费，而他感到了时间紧迫？但现在他至少又锁定了两年的经费，为什么还要在杀死Banks之后开始在街上乱抓试验品呢？”

“具体我还不知道，不过这里有他的一些临床试验申请，都是被拒绝的。无法证明安全性和有效性。最近一次申请在两个月之前。也许Zola觉得时间终于成熟了，他需要临床实验品？”

“不，我看不像，他几乎每年都会申请，从来没有因为申请遭到拒绝而走极端。”

“我们这里有Zola的医疗病史吗？也许他得了某种疾病，正在给自己研究灵丹妙药，而他的时间不多了？”Steve再次猜测道。

Natasha又摇摇头，“如果他真有什么毛病，病历上没有任何记录。了解他的动机已经对我们没什么帮助了，Steve，我们现在最需要知道他在哪里，而且老天保佑Phillip还没被送上手术台。”

“还有10分钟就开会了，我们过去吧，听听别人找到什么线索。”

“来杯咖啡吗？”Natasha走到门口。

“是的，我想我需要一整壶那东西。”

 

会议室里气氛凝重，Thomas Banks、Arthur Allison、Rachele Manfrin的照片被一一贴在白板一侧，并配有尸体被发现时的现场照，白板的另一侧贴着Phillip Roth的照片，男孩在照片里笑得阳光灿烂。在坐的几名探员包括Steve和Natasha以及他们总共5名下属，Lawrence则不知为何没有出现。

“好了，伙计们不能等了。现在到了我们集思广益的时候了，我们先来整理一遍案件的时间线，如果谁有任何相关的线索，直接提出来就好。我们一定要尽早找到Zola的所在。”Steve翻开自己的笔记本，“此次案件本来是两个不同的案子，24天之前，Thomas Banks的尸体在下城区被人发现，他在此前两周曾经与Zola发生过争执，假设他们在这一天再次碰面，冲突没有得到缓解，Zola杀死了Thomas Banks，并把他的尸体转移到大街上以避人耳目。第二天Zola在Arthur的学校附近绑架了男孩，并带他返回了某个私人实验室，也就是在同一天，他接受了医院的出诊预约，接触了Rachele Manfrin。”

“Arthur是下午失踪的，Zola是在早晨去的Manfrin家里。”Quinn提示道。

“对，我说反了。”Steve拿着笔在本上做了记录，“Zola先去为Rachele治病，后来又拐走了Arthur。紧接着两周之后，Arthur被注射了安乐死药剂，弃尸于下城区公墓墓园内，他在同一天下午拐走了Phillip Roth。Phillip失踪之后的第二天，Zola从家中绑走了Rahcele。Rachele失踪一周后，也就是昨天，我们发现了她的尸体……”

“为什么Rachele后被绑架，反倒先被杀死？”

Steve看了看笔记本，算了算日期，说道，“我猜想Zola在第一次接触Rachele的时候就已经在她身上注射了什么感冒药以外的实验性药剂，所以他没在她身上花更长的时间……”

“而且这次Zola没有浪费时间掩盖他给女孩注射的药品，我想他应该已经有了一定觉悟，警察马上就会找上门来。所以他舍弃了医院和自己的公寓……”Natasha把Rachele的尸检结果简单概括了一下。

“现在的问题在于，他会去哪里呢？有任何人有线索吗？也许Zola在他的谋篇报告中提到某些实验室的位置——”

“老大！”Lawrence气喘吁吁地从外面冲了进来，“有线索！”

Steve立刻给年轻的女探员递了一杯咖啡，好心地拍了拍她的后背。Lawrence跑得上气不接下气，“我……我找到了几个地址！”

“什么地址？”Natasha立刻问道。

“事情是这样的，我在读Zola的那些论文。实际上我也完全不懂，但是我看到一些非常眼熟的名词，曾经在Allison的尸检报告上见过。然后我就把尸检报告找出来比对了一下，那篇论文记录的手术前期测试步骤与Allison被注射的药品几乎相同。我立刻向Watson医生确认，从论文中找到所有需要的手术设备，Watson证实说这种手术需要的实验分析器材价值不菲——”

“所以说，如果Zola想要这些东西，不可能自己花钱购买，所有的账目都应该是由奥森药业的基金来支付的……”

“没错！”Lawrence肯定到，“走运的一点是，奥森药业对他们的基金管理不是一次到账，而是预购支付式的。我打电话给那家医疗仪器的生产公司，查询了由奥森药业购置的设备都送到了哪里。当然了，现在是半夜两点，把那些管用的人从他们的床上叫起来可真不容易。不过刚刚地址已经传真过来了，我看不算太多，我们可以依次排查。”

Steve默不作声，立刻展开一张纽约地图，贴在白板上。“虽然不是百分百有用，但这也是我们唯一的线索了，干得好，Lowrence。现在我们先把那些地址都标记在图上。”

几个探员纷纷起身，把地址在大地图上找到并标记。

这些地址中大部分是正经医院、医学研究院和大学，除此之外还有一些医药研究公司。唯一的私人地址是属于某位俄罗斯富豪的正规地产，Zola与此地有关联的可能性极小。

“我想我们首先应该排除离Rachele的弃尸地点更远的地方。”Steve沉吟道，“Natasha说得对，他越来越不在乎掩饰，所以我想他选择的弃尸地点也该越来越近，第一个是Banks。”Steve说着在Banks尸体被发现的地点打了叉，然后他又依次标出Arthur和Rachele被发现的两个墓园。

“你们说这里呢？”Natasha突然指向地图上的一处标记，它确实离Rachele被发现的地方不远，在曼哈顿靠近新泽西的河岸附近。

“那是什么地方？”Steve问道。

“那是奥森制药自己的地盘。我们的系统里说那个地址属于奥森制药公司。”Natasha说道。

“你的意思是……”

“是的没错，Zola的项目整个都是由奥森制药赞助的，那大概是几年前Schmidt的作为，我想很有可能当时他们也给Zola提供什么资金以外的资源，比如实验室。”

Steve立刻点头，“这是个好想法，这个地址是唯一一处奥森制药拥有的地产吗？”

Lawrence翻着手上的记录，“是的，老大，除了他们的总公司外，就这一个地方。”

“好的，好的。Lawrence你去给奥森药业打电话核实情况，Foster和Haller，你们两个继续调查剩下的这些地址，也许我们临时起意找到的地方不对，不需要所有人一起去耽误时间。其他人，立刻准备好跟我出发，Natasha，你联系当地警方增员。”

会议室里立刻解散，除了被分配留守的三名探员，剩下所有人在Steve的带领下去准备式换衣服。Steve把手机静音放到了自己的衬衫口袋里，套好防弹衣和警服外套，把对讲机装在了更加方便的外侧口袋。这正好令Steve错过了James的一通电话，他的未接来电显示时间：凌晨4时28分。

 

Matthew失踪了。

James简直不敢相信。

凌晨4点左右，他被Maggie的哭声吵醒了，Steve不回来的时候，Maggie总是睡得不够踏实。James抱着Maggie下楼，在房间里走了两大圈，直到他走到自家玄关，才突然发现不对劲。Matthew的运动鞋从鞋架上消失无踪了。

James赶忙跑回楼上，发现Matthew的房间里空空如也，根本没人。他一下子慌了神，立刻想要出门去找，但他不可能把Maggie独自放在家里，又不可能带上她。James给Steve打了三个电话，完全无人应答，他想要给911打电话接通Steve警用无线电，但又怕打扰到Steve的正经事。

最终着急上火的James只好拨通了Johnny的电话。

“嘿我说老兄现在——”

“Johnny，Matthew失踪了。”

“谁？”

“Matthew Manfrin。”James重复道。

“Steve……”

“我给Steve打电话，他没接，我想他有别的事情。Matthew的妹妹Rachele，昨天他们发现了她的尸体，我怕那小子会想不开干傻事。”

“耶稣基督！Manfrin为什么住在你家？”

“操！Jonathan Storm，你给我集中精神！”

“哦，好好、老兄，别嚷，让我想想，Matthew他应该带着追踪器对不对？”

“是的没错！”James差点把这忘掉了。

“听着，James，我现在就打电话叫人去找他，你先别着急。”

“我也去。”

“James——”

“我也去！”James大喊道，他立刻意识到自己的失态，连忙把语气放温和，“听着，Johnny，如果那孩子想要自杀或怎样，我知道如何劝他。你一定得带我去……你知道我的过去很复杂，我从来没跟你说过，但是我也有一个妹妹，她八岁的时候因为火灾丧生了，你必须得带我一起去。”

“好吧，我现在拖着Liz去你家，真是上帝保佑她今天在我这，然后我们一起去找那小子。”

Johnny住得不算远，他在十五分钟后就赶到了，Liz睡眼惺忪披头散发地从车上走下来，一边打着哈欠一边从James怀里接过Maggie。“小宝贝，咱们一起去睡觉吧。”她说着头也不回就进了门。

James钻上Johnny开来的警车，Johnny的副驾驶席还坐着另一位制服警察，手里握着一个GPS追踪器。

“我们已经锁定了Matthew携带的定位装置的讯号，他正在以每小时60英里的速度沿着公路移动，我怀疑他在坐早班地铁，但是又看不出他走的是哪条线路，总之我们先追到附近再说。”

James坐在后座上点了点头。汽车安静地开了10分钟左右，警员Jody Larson突然开口说道，“呃……情况有些不太妙，目标正在向河岸的方向走。”

“见鬼！”Johnny狠踩油门。

“不……不对……如果他想跳河的话，只要在布鲁克林就好了，为什么要到那么远的地方去？这完全说不通。”James说道。

“我看不明白这到底是怎么回事，他们沿着公路走得很快，几乎跟我们的行驶速度一样，我可以保证那不是地铁，而是公路交通。如果他乘坐出租车的话，车已经超速了。或者他在开车？”

“不会，他太小了……”James拼命思考着，“Steve，Johnny，你能找到Steve吗？”

“我试试。”Johnny拨通了调查局的接线中心，试图联络Steve，几分钟过后，他对James说道，“Steve在执行任务，只能接受案件相关的通讯，你说怎样？我们要强行找到他吗？”

James立刻犹豫了起来，Larson却突然说道，“他停下来了！还不到河边的位置，我认不出那是哪里，周围没有什么标志性建筑。”

Johnny的对讲机里在同时传来了接线员的声音，“很抱歉，Storm探员，Rogers探员的小组已经进入行动状态，我不能帮你接通了。您需要联系到负责行动通讯的Quinn探员吗？”

Johnny一时有些反应不及，James却大叫了一声，“操！”

“怎么了？”

“Matthew跟Steve在一起，他一定和Steve在一起。”

“怎么可能？”Johnny听从Larson的指挥，继续向目标方向行驶。

“我不知道怎么可能……老天，他想给他妹妹报仇，那个家伙。听着，Johnny，去问问有没有注册在Danielle Manfrin名下的武器。”

Larson立刻拿起对讲机。“是的……Danielle Manfrin，有一件武器注册，一把柯尔特左轮手枪。”

“该死的小鬼。”James骂道。

“怎么了？”

“昨天，昨天我们去调查局的路上，那孩子说要回家一趟，取他妹妹的东西，我当时就觉得他态度奇怪，但也没有在意。我觉得他早就计划好了要给妹妹报仇……我不知道他怎么能找到Steve他们去的地方，要是我的话。我会选择搭一趟调查局的便车。Steve对我们说他们要找到那个给Rachele看病的医生。”

说话间，他们已经能够远远看见警车闪耀的红蓝灯光了。

“James，听着，如果这里是抓捕现场——”

“我必须进去，Johnny，我本该照顾他，却让他从家里溜出去，那是我的责任。”

“那是警察的责任！”

“如果最后出了什么事情，你会后悔的Johnny。”

“老天爷！Barnes，你他妈的……好吧，我拿你没办法！我左右都是完蛋了。你这个混蛋，我真后悔和你做朋友。”

James勉强朝他笑了笑，“不会让你太头疼的。”

 

Johnny停车的地方是一处破旧的二层砖房，四周都围着警车，警察已经把附近包围了起来。Johnny命令Larson在车内待命，带着James一起钻进了警戒线。

砖房的大门已经被撞开了，里面透出微微发蓝的冷光，显得很是诡异。Johnny掏出自己的配枪在James前面走了进去，James又转身看了一眼楼门外，后退着跟进了楼内。一旦进入，他们就能听到嗡嗡不清的说话声。楼内有狭窄的走廊，走廊上接着一些粗细不一的管道，墙上还贴着各种铁箱子。二人穿过走廊的时候，嗡嗡的说话声突然被打断了，“闭嘴！闭嘴！”

那是Matthew的声音。James抬脚就要往里跑，Johnny一把拦住他。

“听着……Matthew，放下枪，你会伤到那个男孩的，他和Rachele一样大……”

那是Steve的声音。

James再也忍不住，他挣脱了Johnny，冲到了走廊尽头，拐弯进入了一个巨大的、明亮的空房间。房间左侧是一排实验仪器，试验台旁边还放着两排柜子，柜子里摆满了各种试剂，而房间的另一端用一大片透明玻璃分开的空间是一个起居室，它虽然装饰简朴，但仍能看出是一个儿童房间。玻璃有一部分已经破损了，留有巨大的裂纹，而James刚刚在楼道内看到的罐子，统统接入玻璃房间内测。房间的墙壁上，挂着几张大照片，照片中是一个5、6岁左右的男孩，而照片的背景，都是那个小房间。这个地方宽敞明亮，虽然也摆着各种冷森森的医疗设备，但是比医院的感觉要温馨许多。

James扫向站在房间内的众人，众人有着微妙的僵持关系。

Matthew举着手枪，对着一个戴眼镜穿白大褂的小个子男人，那大概就是Steve在找的医生了。医生正站在一个手术台旁边，举起的手臂中握着一支针头，针尖贴在平躺在手术台上的男孩皮肤上，James可以看出躺在那的正式失踪多日的Phillip Roth。警察聚集在房间的另一侧，Steve的枪收回在腰间，他举着双手。而Natasha和另一位男探员的枪口分别对准挟持男孩的小个子和Matthew。

Steve扭头看向他，惊讶的神情只持续了一秒。

“Matthew，把枪放下。”Steve说道。

“他杀了我妹妹，我要杀了他。”男孩的话音变得冷静。

“你们根本不懂，不明白我的研究成果可以救多少小孩的性命，当然，也包括成人在内。”

“我只看到你在杀死小孩子。”Natasha说道。医生只是无聊地耸耸肩，似乎那些孩子的性命对他不值一提。

Matthew改用双手握住手枪，给子弹上了堂。

“Matthew，听着，你不该从家里跑出来。放下枪，乖乖跟我回去。”James突然开口说道。

“James——”

“回哪里！？Rachele不在了，我哪里也不用回去了！”Matthew大声喊道。

“所以你想怎样？开一枪，害死一个和Rachele同龄的男孩，然后自己去坐牢？”

“那又怎样？我想他死！”

James想要走近，但是Steve警告地瞪了他一眼，所以James只是往前迈了一小步，“我在监狱里呆过，Matthew，那一点都不好受，我完全不推荐。你知道我很厉害，即使在监狱里也没人敢欺负我，但你不一样，监狱不是你该呆的地方。”

“那又怎样？”

“你们最好别让这个小鬼胡来！我警告你们。”长相诡异的小个子医生不耐烦地开口了。

“闭嘴——！”Matthew大叫道。

“Matthew，别听他的，听我说。”James继续说道，Steve仍旧在瞪他，他只能抱着恳求的眼神继续说下去，“扣下那个扳机很容易，那在容易不过了，只要动动手指。你知道吗，我不止打架很厉害，我还是个神枪手。Steve可以作证。我干过很多坏事，现在我很后悔，我可以告诉你，总有一天，你也会为你现在打算做的事情后悔的。”

“你也给你妹妹报仇了吗？”Matthew露出难看的笑容，那种表情不该属于小孩子。

“没有，Rebecca死于一场火灾，点火的是我母亲，她也一起烧死了。我本想报仇的，结果了自己，那没什么，但是我没做到。我想是Rebecca她阻止了我。”

“也许只是你太懦弱。”Matthew笑道。

“也许，但是我要告诉你，选择总不像表面看起来的那样，你选择了自认为简单的出路，那不一定简单，你选择了一条自认为勇敢的路，但那不一定能偿还你欠的东西。”

“那岂不是怎么选都是错的？”男孩的眼睛已经湿润，他的手也在颤抖。

“并不是没有人爱过你，Matthew，你的妹妹一定很爱你，她一定希望你可以生活得幸福。我想告诉你，曾经我也觉得什么希望都不再有了，但你不知道。我遇到了Steve，然后一切都好起来了……你需要听听那些真正理解并且关心你的人的意见，你需要听听我的意见。”James说道，“把枪放下，Matthew，你不需要变成一个杀人犯。”

男孩的眼泪不断下坠，有那么一瞬间泪水似乎迷了他的眼睛，在他条件反射想去揉眼的一瞬间，一名已经悄悄靠近的探员扑了上去，把男孩按倒在地上。

就在小个子医生因为男孩被扑倒放松警惕的一瞬间，Natasha的枪口射出子弹，精准地打在了Zola的左手腕上。他手中的针筒立刻飞了出去。Steve飞身上前，把受伤的医生压在大理石地面上。他给Zola戴上手铐，立刻检查躺在手术台上的男孩，他用两根手指压住Phillip的脖子，随即向其他人点了点头。所有人都松了口气。

Matthew也被戴上手铐，James走过去想要拥抱男孩，逮捕Matthew的警官试图拦住他，却被Natasha拽开了。

“行了，这没事了。”Natasha说道。

James蹲下身，抱住男孩瘦小的身体，Matthew趴在James的怀里大哭了一阵子，James安抚地揉着男孩的短发。

Steve走上来，“你也真是，没有一个人让我放心的，至少折寿好几年。我看到Matthew突然出现，就猜到你会跟着找来……”

“对不起，但是我必须出来找他，我不能让他在我看管的时候走丢了。”James回答道。

这次Steve没再责怪他和Johnny，今天他们至少救回一条人命，对于所有的警察来说，已经算是一次胜利了。Steve指指墙上的男孩照片。

James顺着他指的方向看过去，“那是谁？还有更多受害者吗？”

“是的，我想是的。”Steve叹了口气，“你还记得我告诉过你的，Linda医院里出现的那具无名尸首吗？”

James不可思议地点点头，“难道是那孩子？”

“没错，我那天看到的就是他，Oliver Zola。”

 

### Epilogue

“所以说，Zola拿自己的儿子当作实验品？”James一边搅拌着自己的意大利面，一边问道。那已经是Zola被捕四天以后的事情了，警方已经大致了解了事情的原委。

“我想他从来就不知道‘儿子’是什么概念，对于Zola来说，Oliver就是他的所有品，他选择用那个孩子当他的小白鼠。这个人是个彻头彻尾的反社会人格。”终于空闲下来的Steve今天心情不错，他正在亲自喂Maggie吃饭。只不过小闺女并不领情，她总是攥着勺柄不放手。

“老天，我真是对这个世界上人们对待孩子的方式感到难以接受。他们明明那么单纯……”

“是的，我也无法理解。Zola对所有的事情供认不讳，他还希望在监狱里继续写他的论文。”

“Oliver到底是怎么死的？Zola真的杀了他吗？”

“哦，不，对于Zola来说，Oliver是他最完美的实验品，他舍不得对男孩做任何危险的事情。自打Oliver出生，他在Zola眼里就没有过任何其他身份，他唯一的角色就是零号实验品。”Steve最终放弃了干涉Maggie选择自力更生的权利，擦了擦沾满菜汁的手，“用Zola的说法，是Thomas Banks杀死了Oliver。Oliver的母亲死于难产，对于Zola来说，看到自己制造出来的生命，第一想到的不是儿子，而是所有品。于是他悄悄偷走了自己的婴儿，并修改了Oliver的出生记录，对于外人来讲，这个孩子从来没有存在过。当Zola把婴儿偷出医院之后，他在自己的实验室里建立起了一个严格控制环境的无菌室。婴儿的免疫系统还没有发育完善，没有接触过母体以外的任何抗原，所以是他最理想的研究对象。自从Oliver出生3日后被转移到了那个无菌实验室，他就再也没有活着走出那间屋子。Zola的赞助人Schmidt显然对此有所了解，因为实验室的建设花销甚巨，出资人不可能不了解其中的原委。总之这两个人相互勾结，掩人耳目，在那个实验室中私自饲养了社会无法接受的人体实验品。Zola近年来所做的研究，实验对象大多是Oliver，所以他才能对人类免疫系统的发展发育有超越同行的了解。这八年来，Zola一直得以保守这个秘密，这大多源于Schmidt对这间实验室的操作十分隐秘。这一切本来非常完美，可惜Schmidt却因为癌症去世。在Thomas Banks出现以前，没人过问过奥森药业的慈善捐助，他们的公司财大气粗，而且喜爱传统。”

“所以说，Thomas Banks发现了这件事情的有蹊跷？”

Steve叹了口气，摇了摇头，“并不是那样的，Banks之所以能够发现Zola的秘密实验室，是Zola自己透露的。Zola是个彻头彻尾的恐怖分子，他没有正常人的通情能力。虽然他为避免麻烦而隐瞒Oliver的秘密，但他也相信，“真正的同行”应该可以看出他的研究价值，于是他带Banks参观了自己伟大的研究成果。而Oliver本来也是他日后进行真正移植手术的手术对象。可惜Banks没有成为Schmidt第二，他是个正常人，在听闻Oliver的事件之后立刻感到不妙。”

“但他没有告诉任何人，也没有报警。”James皱起眉头。

“是的，因为Zola威胁他说这事关奥森药业的声誉，这一切都是奥森药业赞助的。于是Banks内心起了矛盾的心态，他没有告诉任何人，只想自己搞定这件事。在Zola的眼里，是Banks杀害了他最完美的无价之宝。”

“等等……Oliver到底是怎么死的？”

“Banks利用Zola出差的机会，侵入了Zola的实验室，他试图把Oliver带走。但是无菌室牢不可破，在经过若干尝试后，他没办法打开无菌室的大门，但令人遗憾的是，他在无意中破坏了无菌室的密封条件。Banks在不知情的情况下让免疫系统从未发育完善的Oliver突然暴露在所有的普通病菌当中。Banks最后放弃了拯救男孩的行动悄悄离开了实验室，在Zola离开的一周时间内，无人照料的Oliver死于急性感冒。”

“这太可怜了……”James不断戳着盘子里的意面，现在他变得胃口全无了，人类丧心病狂的程度总能一次又一次让James感到震惊，而他曾经以为自己见过恶魔的真容。

“是的，”Steve叹了口气，“那个男孩从来没有真正生活过，从生到死都只被饲养在一个完全人造的环境中。为了培养孩子的大脑正常发育，Zola似乎也对男孩进行一定的教育，也督促他锻炼身体。但就我们在实验室里发现的物品和书籍来看，Oliver的智力远没有达到8岁孩子的平均水平。”

“我简直无法想象……”

“谁都没办法想象James，谁都没法想象男孩的经历是怎样的。”Steve叹了口气，“Zola外出归来发现实验室遭到破坏，而Oliver已死，于是他变得气急败坏。Zola利用自己的医院背景把Oliver扔在了布鲁克林医疗中心研究院的太平间里，无论Oliver生前Zola对他如何珍爱，但男孩死后便对他再无价值。Zola对Banks怀恨在心，于是又把对方约到了实验室，想找他算账。用Zola自己的话来说，他多年的心血功亏一篑，当时他实在气得晕了头，把Banks叫去只是想给他些教训，没想到对方毫无悔恨，反倒指责是Zola害死了Oliver，于是Zola在Banks转身离开的时候给了他一枪。Zola明白Banks的失踪会给他带来麻烦，所以他灵机一动，立刻想到了转移尸体的办法。”

“自此之后他就开始抓小孩了吗？他为什么要杀死他们？”

“因为他没有足够的经费从头来过，也没有足够的经费同时保留太多的实验品。就这么简单……”Steve小声说道。

James只能摇摇头。纽约市每天都有无辜的人惨遭杀害，成人、老者、幼儿，无一能够幸免。人类的变态程度令人无法想象。James看了看神情沮丧的Steve，他了解自己的爱人：对于Steve Rogers来说，从案件发生的一瞬间开始，警察和好人就已经败阵，总有无辜的人因此遇难，在Steve眼中，这已经是一种失败。Steve一直在打没有胜算的仗，一直以来。但他却从未放弃过抗争的念头，Steve屡败屡战。那让James感到无比敬佩。

“那Matthew呢？”James在片刻沉默之后转移了话题。

“他在少管所……我有点担心他。”Steve说罢笑了笑，“不过那小子也没他看起来的那么娇气。”

“那之后呢，他会怎么样？警察们会怎么处置他？”

“非法持有武器和妨碍警察公务、威胁他人生命这些罪名可能都不会被追究，最多是社区服务，之后检察官要求他配合出庭指正盗窃团伙成员，再之后，他可能会加入证人保护程序，更改姓名和社保号，以某个新身份被送往某个少年收容中。”

“Mat！”Maggie似乎知道大人们在谈论谁，她突然准确无误地叫出了Matthew的名字。

“Steve……”James放下叉子，他盘中的食物没怎么减少。

“嗯？”

“我在想……我们……我们可不可以，让Matthew留下？”

“你是说……”Steve挑起眉毛。

“是的，我是说收养他，你说有这种可能性吗？当然……我不知道，Steve，我们一直说想在要一个孩子……虽然Matthew的年龄大了点，可能和我们当初预想的不一样，但是——我的意思是说，我不在乎他的背景，他犯过错，我也犯过……我……”James不知道怎样的理由才能说服Steve，见鬼，他应该把所有的说辞都准备好的，James有这种打算已经不止一天两天了，自从他了解了男孩的经历，就希望竭尽所能帮助他，就像Steve曾经帮助自己一样。

Steve一直耐心地听着James的语无伦次，他放下刀叉直视James的双眼。

“你会同意吗？”James小心翼翼地问道。

Steve温和地微笑起来，“我想这并不是件容易事，所有的法律手续之类的。但我觉得这是个好主意，James。”

James松了口气，也眯起眼睛露出笑容。他揉揉Maggie的小脑袋，心中暗想着，Mag可能就要有个兄长了，一个好兄长。

 

Matthew Manfrin进了访客接待室，狱警在他身后关上了门。Matthew惊讶的发现，除了Steve和James之外，Maggie也被带来了。

Matthew没精打采地在桌边坐下，离他出庭的日子已经没几天了。

“还能坚持吗，小子？”Steve笑着问他。Matthew觉得这个警察与所有其他人都不太一样，总是带着令人温暖的、包容的微笑，让Matthew没来由地对他产生信任感。

“还行。”Matthew回答道，这次在他进入管教所之后，没人再对他寻衅滋事，因为这里传播着这样的留言：Matthew被捕的原因是试图枪杀一个成年人，为妹妹报仇。这在监狱里是值得敬佩的事情。Matthew并没有对任何人说起过那段经历，他没有任何值得炫耀的地方。归根到底，Matthew只是个懦夫，他不敢开枪，也不敢给妹妹报仇。Matthew对自己的懦弱羞于开口，又因为自己无法承认事实而更感羞耻。

“听着，小家伙，我和James有个提议，能办到并不容易，我们这一周都在为此忙碌，所以我希望你能够慎重考虑。”Steve和James此时都坐在Matthew的对面。Maggie站在James的大腿上，双手撑着桌子。

“什么提议？”Matthew问道。

“如果你愿意的话，在事件结束之后，我们愿意收养你。你今年14岁，我们的监护人与被监护人关系大概只需要维持2年，如果之后你希望离开家，那便是你的自由了。”

“Mat，Mat！”Maggie笑呵呵地叫着他的名字。

Rachele也是这么叫他的，Mat。Matthew的心里一下子胀满了回忆，多到要从他的眼角溢出来。他咬了咬下嘴唇，艰难地开口说道，“你们不必做什么慈善工作，不必同情我。你们让我给这个小家伙当哥哥，你们以为我会像爱Rachele一样爱你们的女儿吗！？那是不可能的，没人能够代替她！没有人……”

“别太自以为是了小子！”James厉声说道，“你觉得你能给她什么？Maggie什么都不缺，她不只有我们，还有她的亲生母亲，她的教母，她有一双一半血缘的哥哥和姐姐，她会在大家的包围下长大。Maggie并不需要你，恰恰相反。”James叹了口气，他又把语气放柔和，“Matthew，我们愿意给你关爱，我和Steve，愿意像对待自己的孩子一样对待你。我们还打算把Maggie对兄长的爱也分给你。”

Matthew低头不语，James一手搂着Maggie，另一只手温柔地梳理着小女孩及肩长的金色头发，她和Rachele长得毫无相似之处，但她们却同样单纯无辜。James继续说道，“你看，我们在替我们的的孩子做决定，Matthew，Maggie甚至没有选择的权利。我们决定了她如何降生，将在怎样的环境中长大，我们又决定让她拥有一位兄长。我们现在所做的决定，将会影响她的一生，甚至不知道对她而言是好是坏。但是我和Steve仍旧想要收养你，并非为了Maggie着想，而是为了你，我们也相信你至少不会为Maggie的未来带来任何负面影响……我和Steve愿意对你今后的成长负责，愿意付出你应得的关爱，甚至愿意把女儿的感情也分给你。Matthew，我们真诚地希望你可以接受我们的提议。”

Matthew再也忍不住泪水，他的喉咙肿胀，几乎无法发出声音，最终男孩点了点头，趴在桌子上大哭起来，为了这份迟到许久突然降临的幸福感，“我真希望Rachele也在这里，她应该有一对爱她的家长……”

“至少她曾经有你，Matthew。”一只手掌按到了Matthew的肩膀上，掌心透出的温度让他为妹妹不曾拥有的事物感到无比悲伤，也让他感觉到前所未有的温暖。

 

这一天是Matthew出庭作证的日子，男孩被一名法庭警察领上了证人席。这是Matthew第一次走上法庭，他试图在心里回忆检察官对他的一切交代，Matthew真诚地祈祷，希望自己不要出现任何差错，事实上他害怕极了。

Matthew为那些带他入行并付他薪水的前同伴们感到惋惜，但现在他已经不再是从前那个溜门撬锁的小偷了，他以往的同伴们是否入狱，直接关系着现在的Matthew Manfrin能否正式成为Matthew B. Rogers。

男孩走上证人席，艰难地吞了吞口水，他几乎没听清法官的话。Matthew看向台下就坐的检察官，又扫向旁听席。Steve Rogers和他的棕发伴侣James Barnes都穿着正装，在前排就坐，James向Matthew投来鼓励的眼神，他冰蓝色的眼睛亮闪闪的，眼角微弯，露出微笑。

“我叫Matthew Manfrin，”Matthew再次咽了咽口水，把手掌放到面前的圣经上。

这一天，Matthew决定要让自己更加勇敢，为了让Rachele骄傲，也为了那些对他给予了爱和信任的人。

 “我发誓……”少年开始念道。


End file.
